What Hides Beneath The Surface
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: A slight change, a single moment too long, leads to "Old man Zangetsu" not being the primary spirit in charge of Ichigo's powers. Instead, his true Soul Reaper powers were allowed to grow and flourish, enhanced by the antithesis of the Quincy, being allowed greater control over Ichigo's mentality. Small Harem.
1. What's Hidden Inside

**So if you are not up to date with the manga, be warned there will be spoilers. Ever since the reveal of who "Old man Zangetsu" really is I always wondered, what would happy if Ichigo's Quincy powers were suppressed and how would Ichigo grow differently. From there, I wondered how his mentality would be affected if the standard Soul Society dogma wasn't all he knew from the beginning and thus, this story was born. With that said, enjoy the story.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan. **

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 – What's Hidden Inside

'It isn't Shinigami it's Rukia Kuchiki.' Stated the petite black haired girl. Rukia also possessed light skin, with violet coloured eyes, with a few strands of her hair hanging between them. She was garbed in the standard Shinigami uniform and was extending her Zanpakutou towards an orange haired boy.

'I see, Ichigo Kurosaki, let's hope this isn't the last greeting we share.' Said a fairly tall, lean-built young man, with peach skin and brown eyes.

 **'Too slow.' Growled the Hollow, as it charged at the pair.**

'Quickly!' Shouted the downed Shinigami.

'No there isn't enough time, just lunge the blade through my chest. It should hit the Hollow right in its face if you angle it upwards and it won't see it coming with my body in the way.' Said Ichigo desperately, thinking only of protecting his family, as he repositioned himself so his back was to the Hollow.

'Tch fine, but you better not die Kurosaki.' Said a reluctant Rukia, before plunging the blade through Ichigo's chest, aided by Ichigo himself.

The Hollow, unbeknownst to what was happening, had lunged at Ichigo when he turned his back, mouth open wide in preparation of swallowing Ichigo whole.

All at once, there was a bright flash of light, hiding what was happening on the darkened street.

When the light faded away, only two entities remained, the downed Rukia and Ichigo with a mask on his face, which resembled that of a Hollow's. Ichigo soon collapsed, but Rukia had turned away from the bright flash of light and as such, she never noticed his mask and once he hit the ground, the mask shattered before disintegrating, leaving no indication of him ever having a mask.

'Well at least it worked.' Said Rukia, as she regained her bearings after having lost half of her powers.

A tall and lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes approached the scene. His hair was messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, he also had a small amount of chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes.

'Well you look like you could use a Gigai.' Said the man, with a hidden glint in his eyes which were shadowed by his hat.

 _-line break-_

The next day

 _-line break-_

'Wow I still can't believe a truck did that.' Said Yuzu. Yuzu had short, light brown hair, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wore a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Her eyes were a dark brown colour and she wore a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron.

'I can't believe they let the criminal get away.' Said Karin angrily. Karin had dark, grey eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She was wearing a green combat shirt with a red undershirt along with black shorts and white sneakers.

"A truck? What's going on, they were there when the hollow attacked?" Thought Ichigo in confusion.

'Ah don't worry about all that girls, we're still alive right?' Placated Isshin. Isshin was a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Isshin was currently wearing a white lab coat over his otherwise, more casual shirt and trousers.

'My dear Masaki, you were watching over us, making sure our precious daughters and delinquent son stayed safe, weren't you?' Asked Isshin, while pressing his face onto a life sized poster of his deceased wife Masaki.

'While you're at it, take down that gigantic poster, it's pathetic.' Said Karin harshly, causing Isshin to cry and complain to his poster of Masaki about his 'cruel, heartless Karin'.

'Eh I'm going to school now, later.' Said Ichigo, before leaving through the front door.

'Wait Ichigo, what about breakfast?' Asked Yuzu.

'Not hungry Yuzu, I'll see you later, enjoy school.' Shouted back Ichigo, before taking off in a sprint to school.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo was walking to his usual classroom when he bumped into a girl of average height, reaching around one and a half metres in height. She had brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender, yet curvaceous figure, for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, with a full but parted fringe. Her name was Orihime Inoue.

'Oh Orihime hey what's up?' Said Ichigo, being broken out of his internally musings due to the bump.

 **'Oooh she looks great take her right now.' Said a strange voice.**

'What, who?' Said Ichigo looking around in confusion.

'Hey are you even listening to me Ichigo?' Said Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki. Tatsuki was only a few centimetres shorter than Orihime, possessing black hair and blue eyes. Tatsuki Arisawa had a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure, but still possessed a solid C-cup. Her hair which was short and dark, was kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance.

 **'A feisty one huh, they're great too.' Said the same voice Ichigo heard earlier.**

'Huh oh yeah, sorry about that Tatsuki. Are you alright Orihime?' Said Ichigo before kneeling down and offering Orihime his hand.

Orihime quickly made up an excuse about having volleyball, while assuring Ichigo that she was fine.

"What is that voice?" Thought Ichigo. ****

Ichigo absentmindedly walked to his seat and sat down.

'So Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house today.' Said Keigo Asano. Keigo was a teenager with medium-long brown hair, which flips outwards and was good friends with Mizuiro.

'So have you finished all the repairs yet?' Asked Mizuiro. Mizuiro has green eyes and short black hair, parted down the middle, with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out.

'What are you kidding? It's going to take weeks!' Said Ichigo in exasperation.

'I could help.' Said a deep voice next to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head and blanched at how close his friend, Chad, was standing next to him. Yasutora Sado, or as Ichigo calls him "Chad", was a teenager of Mexican descent. He was dark-skinned, with wavy brown hair that generally hung over his brown eyes. He was a muscular and extremely tall man.

Ichigo was saved from responding due to a new voice.

'Nice to meet you.' Said a feminine voice.

Ichigo turned his head to the side and looked over at the desk next to him. Ichigo was momentarily speechless.

"What is she doing here?" Panicked Ichigo internally.

'Oh, Ichigo, this is Rukia Kuchiki, she transferred here today after her family had to move suddenly.' Said Mizuiro.

'Y-you.' Stammered Ichigo.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Rukia, extending her hand towards Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at her hand and saw that written on it were the words, "Say something and I'll kill you", which unnerved him greatly.

 _-line break-_

'Ok what are you doing here, shouldn't you have gone back to your Soul Society place?' Questioned Ichigo once he and Rukia had gotten outside, away from any other people.

'Well I'm not feeling quite up to it yet since you have half of my powers and besides, I have been assigned to the protection of Karakura Town.' Summarised Rukia, leaving out the fact that giving a human the powers of a Shinigami was illegal, in accordance with the laws in Soul Society.

'What? How do I have the powers of a Shinigami? Look, I don't have that robe anymore, where did these powers you're talking about go?' Asked Ichigo, gesturing to his clothes all the while.

'They are inside you, your soul to be precise, not your body. Since you now possess half of my powers, it is your duty to assist me as I'm not sure how I will cope in my Hollow slaying duties at half strength, furthermore you can't refuse as you were...' Said Rukia before Ichigo cut her off.

'I refuse.' Said Ichigo, stopping Rukia in the middle of her monologue.

'I'm not doing it, the only reason I could yesterday was because my family was in danger, I refuse to fight those monsters on a daily basis.' Said Ichigo.

 **'Hey I'm not a monster you pansy.' Shouted an angry voice.**

"What is that voice?" Thought Ichigo desperately.

Ichigo was brought out of his musings courtesy of Rukia slamming a gloved hand into his face forcefully separating his soul from his body.

'What the hell did you do?' Asked Ichigo, more angry than confused.

'Come with me.' Said Rukia, completely ignoring his question.

 _-line break-  
_  
Ichigo and Rukia now stood on the edge of a park. Ichigo was clad in his Shinigami garb, while Rukia was fiddling with a mobile.

'What are we doing here?' Ichigo asked.

'Do any souls come by here?' Questioned Rukia vaguely.

'Hmm, sure a small boy, maybe five years old comes by here around noon.' Stated the new Shinigami.

'Friend of yours?' Asked Rukia.

'Hardly, I've only seen him about four times.' Replied Ichigo.

'What does that mean anyway?' Asked Ichigo, pointed at the message on Rukia's phone.

'It says that a Hollow is going to appear here at noon, most likely due to that boy.' Said Rukia, before the sound of a child screaming grabbed their attention.

'HELP!' Shouted a child of around five years of age, who was being chased by a spider-like Hollow.

'Where are you going?' Asked Rukia, seeing Ichigo had stood up and begun to walk towards the Hollow.

'To save that kid.' Said Ichigo.

'Does that mean you will do the same for other souls? If not you would be better off not saving that kid.' Stated Rukia harshly.

'Pfft don't be so heartless, I'm saving him because I want to that's all the reason I need.' Said Ichigo, before jumping over the railing surrounding the park.

'Stop!' Shouted Rukia.

Ichigo paused momentarily before continuing onwards. Ichigo jumped over the fleeing child and stabbed his blade straight through the Hollow's mask. Ichigo slammed his sword into the ground, scaring the soul, due to almost having his head driven through by a sword.

'I'm not making any commitment here, I may not stay and fight all the time and I might run away. However, I'm not the kind of person who can leave his debts unpaid. So, since you helped me out, I guess I need to help you out with this Shinigami thing.' Said Ichigo with a smile.

Rukia smiled before responding, 'Thanks.'

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, I wonder what happened to Ichigo.' Said Orihime thinking aloud.

A car beeped its horn from behind Orihime. Orihime turned around, eyes widening in fear, as she realised she wouldn't be able to avoid the car in time. She closed her eyes, before she was nudged slightly to the side as the car drove past, clipping her arm.

"Strange, what was that feeling?" Thought Orihime, clutching her leg momentarily.

 _-line break-  
_  
The next day

 _-line break-  
_  
Orihime was walking home from the supermarket when she saw Ichigo and Rukia at a park.

'Hi Ichigo!' Said Orihime, jumping up behind him.

'Ahh Orihime!' Said Ichigo in fright.

'What do you have there Orihime?' Asked Ichigo, noticing a grocery bag in her hand.

'Onions, bananas, butter and gelatine.' Chirped Orihime.

"Uh I wonder what she's making." Thought the Shinigami-in-training in trepidation.

'Who are you?' Asked Rukia bluntly.

'You idiot that's Orihime Inoue, she's in our class.' Whispered Ichigo fiercely.

'Oh Orihime, honoured to make your acquaintance.' Said Rukia quickly, while giving a little curtsy which Orihime returned.

"So that's how she's going to act around my classmates, strange." Thought Ichigo.

'Hey Orihime, what happened to your arm?' Asked Ichigo, seeing her bandaged arm.

'Oh, I was hit by a car.' Said Orihime embarrassedly.

'What!? Orihime that's a serious injury, why aren't you angry?' Asked Ichigo in shock.

'Well it's not like they did it on purpose, besides I get hit a lot anyway I tend to zone out.' Said Orihime quickly.

"So she's just an air head then." Concluded Rukia mentally, before noticing Orihime's leg.

'That mark on your leg, can I see it?' Asked Rukia.

'Oh yeah, I think I got that from the car as well.' Said Orihime.

Rukia closely examined Orihime's leg.

"That mark... it looks like the wounds that Hollows inflict." Thought Rukia.

'What's with the scary face Rukia?' Asked Orihime.

'Oh nothing... just that it looks painful.' Said Rukia quietly.

'Wow you're right, my leg hurts much more than my arm.' Said Orihime.

'What, Orihime why don't you go see a doctor, are you sure you're okay?' Asked Ichigo in concern, while moving closer to look at Orihime's leg causing Orihime to blush.

'Why is your face flushed do you have a fever?' Asked Ichigo stupidly.

An entity inside Ichigo's mind face palmed.

'Oh look at the time I need to get going.' Said Orihime quickly rushing off.

'Do you want me to walk you home?' Asked Ichigo.

'No, no I'm fine.' Said Orihime.

Ichigo was about to say see you tomorrow, before a voice in his head shouted for him to insist.

'I insist, besides you're hurt and should take it easy. We're done here right Rukia?' Said Ichigo.

'Huh? Oh yeah, sure, I'll see you later.' Said Rukia, still deep in thought.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo and Orihime were walking in silence, Ichigo because he didn't really have anything to say and Orihime because she was too shy to speak to Ichigo alone.

 **'Would one of you bloody say something?' Ranted a voice in Ichigo's head.**

'So Orihime, how is your leg feeling, does it hurt to walk?' Asked Ichigo.

'Oh not really, it stings a little, but I can manage fine.' Said Orihime, while rapidly waving her hands in front of her.

'If it hurts to walk to much you can come lean on me.' Said Ichigo, causing Orihime's face to light up like the sun in the morning which, thankfully for Orihime, Ichigo missed as he was looking in front of him, with his hands behind his head.

'T-thank you for the offer Ichigo but I'm fine, really.' Said Orihime, while internally cursing her lack of assertiveness.

 **"Damn it I'm fighting a losing battle with this girl she is too shy." Mused a voice in Ichigo's head.**

'Well Orihime this is where you live right.' Said Ichigo, gesturing to Orihime's apartment which they had just arrived at. ****

'Oh, um yeah, thanks for walking me home Ichigo.' Said Orihime shyly.

'No problem, later.' Said Ichigo, all the while walking away.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo was lying in bed, having just had a shower and was considering having a nap, but postponed it, in favour of trying to figure out what was the voice he had been hearing infrequently throughout the day.

"I don't think it's possible to go senile at fifteen. Maybe a spirit then, although this would be the first time I can hear but not see them." Thought Ichigo.

 **'Well I guess you could call me a spirit, but there is a lot more to it than that.' Said the same voice from before.**

"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'That's not important right now, although, you might want to roll to the left in a second.' Said the voice.**

"Wha-" Thought Ichigo, before he became dimly aware that Rukia was shouting at him.

Ichigo quickly rolled of his bed before Rukia separated Ichigo's soul from his body with her glove.

'Quickly, aim for the head!' Shouted Rukia.

Ichigo slashed downwards from right to left and cleaved through a small portion of the Hollow's mask, on the left side of his face. The Hollow gave a bloodcurdling scream while Ichigo's eyes widened. The beast sunk back into the void it had initially emerged from.

'Tell me what did you see?' Asked Rukia, upon seeing Ichigo's flabbergasted face.

'That was Orihime's brother. Tell me, what are Hollows?' Asked Ichigo.

The black haired Shinigami sighed, before levelling a serious look towards Ichigo.

'There is a reason I told you to strike for the head from behind, it isn't solely because it is the safest method to killing them, but rather, it is to ensure you don't see the identity of the Hollow because Hollows, are the souls of formerly normal humans.' Said Rukia.

'What, why didn't you tell me!? I thought Hollows are evil creatures that need to be destroyed!' Asked Ichigo.

'They are evil and they must be destroyed!' Shouted back Rukia.

'Wait...' Began Ichigo before Rukia cut him off.

'There is no time, that girl, Orihime, will die.' Declared Rukia ominously.

'Well let's go then.' Said Ichigo, who took off after Rukia jumped onto his shoulders.

'Can I ask, does Orihime have any other family members?' Asked Rukia, as they hopped along the buildings.

'Hmm, I think she gets money from some distant relative, but she lives alone if that is what you are asking.' Said Ichigo, while internally trying to make sense of what Rukia had told him.

'I see.' Replied the Shinigami, before becoming pensive.

'So why did you say Orihime is going to die?' Questioned Ichigo.

'Well I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it now. You see, Hollows are souls which weren't guided to Soul Society, by extension, meaning, souls that weren't protected from Hollows and as such, have become fallen souls. These souls are full of suffering and pain due to no longer having their hearts, which is the reason they turn into Hollows. However, to fill their empty hearts, Hollows go after the souls of those who loved them the most in their previous life. That mark on Orihime's leg was a Hollow mark and if you are right about this brother being her only family; there is no doubt Orihime will be attacked.' Explained Rukia.

Ichigo quickened his speed upon hearing this but had one nagging question on his mind.

'If Hollows are full of pain and suffering, why do Shinigami kill them?' Asked the fifteen year old.

'We don't kill them, you see, a Shinigami's Zanpakutou purifies the soul and enables them to go to Soul Society.' Said Rukia.

'So are there any Hollows which aren't in pain and suffering or who don't need to feed on human souls?' Asked Ichigo voicing the last thought in his mind.

'I-I can't be sure, but I have never heard of a Hollow which didn't need to feed on human souls.' Said Rukia hesitantly.

 **'Heh if only she knew.' Said the voice from within Ichigo's head.**

 _-line break-_

'What!? I can't believe you Orihime are you stupid?' Asked Tatsuki outraged.

'How rude, I'm not stupid.' Pouted Orihime.

'Yes you are, you wasted a golden opportunity.' Ranted Tatsuki.

'Y-you think so?' Asked Orihime.

'Yep, at times like that you have to just go for it.' Said Tatsuki.

'Go?' Questioned the large breasted girl while taking a drink from her soda can.

'He said you could lean on him, you should have used that offer and allowed him to walk you home while leaning into him, then, when you were all alone, with him outside your apartment, you should have TAKEN HIM DOWN!' Said Tatsuki, shocking Orihime who quickly crushed her soda can in surprise, getting drink everywhere and causing her to spit out the soda that was in her mouth.

'Yeah, just let him squeeze your breast, then it's his fault.' Said Tatsuki happily.

'Breast?' Said Orihime in confusion.

The room rumbled slightly and Orihime's teddy bear fell of Orihime's tallboy.

'Oh poor Enraku, he fell down. Are you okay Enraku?' Said Orihime.

'What's an Enraku?' Asked Tatsuki, as she walked over to Orihime.

'Aww why is he ripped, wait is this… blood.' Said Orihime, before a spectral claw from Enraku burst through her chest, causing her to fall backwards, much to Tatsuki's shock.

Tatsuki was then struck by something she couldn't see and sent across the room bleeding from her shoulder.

Orihime sat up and felt a bit lightheaded, before noticing a long chain sticking out from her chest. She looked around and noticed a hulking figure looming over Tatsuki.

'Hey get away from her!' Said Orihime, before the figure turned to look at her.

'Is that anyway to talk to someone who you haven't thought about for years, Orihime!' Shouted the figure.

'Who are you?' Asked Orihime hesitantly.

'It has only been a few years since my passing and already you've forgotten about me, Orihime. The one who saved you from our abusive parents and gave you a new life.' Said the figure in anger.

'B-brother?' Questioned Orihime fearfully.

'You don't even recognise my voice, how sad, ORIHIME!' The hollow once known as Orihime's brother, attempted to impale his sister on his claws before something intercepted it.

'You fool, do you even know why the older brother is born first?' Asked Ichigo, as he pushed against the claw which had just tried to end Orihime.

'It is to protect the little brothers and sisters that come after him! What kind of brother tries to kill their little sister?' Shouted Ichigo, before he pushed back Sora Inoue's hollowfied form and slashed his hand off with a lower right to upper left diagonal slash.

'You, you dare talk to me. This is all you fault, because of you Orihime stop praying for me and only talked about you, Ichigo Kurosaki!' Spat out Sora, as he brought his tail, which was covered in scales, forward, which slammed against Ichigo's sword and sent him into the wall.

'It is your fault Orihime stopped caring about me!' Shouted Sora, as he opened his gapping maw and tried to tear into the bane of his hollow existence.

Blood was split, it was Orihime's.

'But I stopped praying because I didn't want you to feel bad for me, I wanted you to be happy that I had moved on and made friends. I wanted to tell you about all the good things in my life, the food I liked, the games I liked, the people I liked… I never realised that I was making you sad brother!' Confessed a teary Orihime, who then collapsed to the floor.

Rukia had climbed up the drain pipe and arrived to one of the strangest things she had ever seen. A hollow, in tears, looming over a soul, while a Shinigami stood by watching.

'Uh, what is going on here?' Asked Rukia genuinely confused.

Ichigo was about to respond before he felt his sword being taken.

'Hey what are you doing?' Shouted Ichigo, as he tried to hold onto his sword.

'I'm only hurting Orihime as I am now, it is better I kill myself now before I come after her in a rage again.' Lamented Sora sadly, looking at the form of his injured sisters soul.

'That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!' Shouted Ichigo.

'It is alright Ichigo; remember a Shinigami's blade purifies souls. You won't die brother of Inoue, but you will go to Soul Society, as that blade will also cleanse you of your sins that you committed while being hollowfied.' Explained Rukia.

'One last thing Shinigami.' Said Sora, directing the question to Rukia as he held Ichigo's blade near his mask.

'Can you help fix her?' Asked Sora, referring to Orihime's soul being out of her body.

Rukia nodded explaining that as long as the soul chain was still connected to the body, Orihime could be returned to normal.

'Good.' Said Sora in relief, as he prepared to plunge the blade into his mask before hesitating.

'One last request, Ichigo Kurosaki, since I can no longer fulfil the duty of an older brother, can I trust you to look after Orihime for me?' Asked Sora.

Ichigo nodded and placed a fist over his heart.

'I give you my word I will protect her just like I would my sisters, from one older brother to another.' Said Ichigo, causing Sora to smile slightly.

'Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Sora, before plunging the blade through his mask, thus, purifying his soul.

As the spirit particles of Sora Inoue faded away, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

'I suppose you can't say all hollows are mindless, huh Rukia?' Questioned Ichigo, getting a firm line to form on Rukia's face, as she questioned one of the most basic things she had been taught.

 **"Damn straight." Thought a being in Ichigo's mind smugly.  
**

**I was going to try and get up to my unique idea for changing Ichigo in this chapter, but I realised that it would become way too drawn out, possibly another 10-15K words. I will definitely try to get up to that point soon, but there is quite a bit to get through.  
Would you all prefer for me to somewhat gloss through the intro parts including Sado's parakeet and Kon so I can get to the better stuff quicker, or would you rather I go through them in detail?  
Additionally, from the tags, you can gather this is a small harem, with some of the most underused, at least, as far as Ichigo is concerned, characters in Bleach, Riruka, Nel and Rangiku. What I would like to know, is if you would also like Orihime added to that.  
In any case please let me know how you would like me to proceed, as far as glossing over early events, Orihime and Ichigo's relationship being romantic and also, what you thought of the chapter. Until next time.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	2. Trouble

**Ok, so a quick note, I've decided to forgo the term Soul Reaper and have decided to use Shinigami instead because of stylistic reasons. I edited the previous chapter to reflect the change and from here on out, I will use Shinigami only, mostly because if I am using Zanpakutou, it follows to use Shinigami as well.**

 **Now as for if Orihime is added or not… I haven't decided yet. This story is still in its early stages and good points were raised both for and against the addition of her to the harem. As it stands, I will leave things as is and see how things go.**

 **Most of you want her, but before I decide, I really want to develop her character a bit more, my way. Honestly, in canon, she can be irritating at times, but also has very good moments as well. I will slowly start to change her a bit and maybe by the tenth or fifteenth chapter or so, I'll ask again, with Orihime made to my liking.**

 **Additionally, Tatsuki was also mentioned by a few readers. I was going to offer her as a suggestion as well, however, then I thought to myself, I couldn't just leave Tatsuki as a human without powers, and have her be with Ichigo; it would just be too dangerous. I mean, I could always have Yammy kill her off when he shows up with Ulquiorra (seriously, that guy's name is ridiculous to write) and have her become a Shinigami, but I am reluctant to do so. Plus, it has been done before and I don't like copying others in any way.**

 **Then of course, the alternative exists; I could give her a Zanpakutou like Orihime, but that would be a rather large undertaking. I mean, I have an idea already and might give it to her anyway… I think… but, well, I don't want to bring in a lot of original content, material wise, as, speaking as someone who is following over a thousand stories, it can be a pain to remember all of the extra stuff writers add in. So, if you can, let me know what you think about Tatsuki as well, both for the pairing and if she should gain powers.**

 **All things considered though, I'm more interested in the other three, (Rangiku, Riruka and of course Nel, who is crucial to the story) than either Orihime or Tatsuki…  
In any case, please let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, I will update my Pokémon story next, however, I may or may not have it done by tomorrow, since I am yet to start and honestly, I have run myself ragged, putting up a new chapter pretty much every day for the past week, for a total exceeding 50 000 words altogether, is downright insane in just ten days.**

 **Lastly, I've yet to reach the main point of divergence I'm waiting to get to, however, I'm fairly confident I will be able to reach it in two more chapters, or about another 8-10K words.**

 **In any case, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Trouble ****

"I just know this is going to be trouble." Thought Ichigo, as he looked at the odd parakeet, his friend Chad had gotten recently. __

 _-line break-  
_  
"I bloody called it." Thought Ichigo, as the Gates of Hell appeared and the hollow that had been killing everyone, who tried to protect the parakeet Chad had received, was sucked into hell.

 **'Feh, he deserved it, what a pitiful excuse for a hollow.' Commented the voice from within Ichigo's head.**

"I'm still trying to figure you out… honestly, what are you exactly?" Asked Ichigo mentally.

 **'The real question, is what are you, and what is it that you want? Figure that out and you'll know what I am.' Replied the voice unhelpfully.**

'So anyway Rukia, mind telling me why you couldn't take care of this?' Asked Ichigo to his supernatural friend, after he allowed the soul of the trapped boy to pass on to Soul Society, and his friend Chad had left.

'I'm not terribly sure. It seems as though my strength is not what it should be, almost, as though it is dropping for some reason.' Said Rukia, having been surprised that her Kidou, while somewhat damaging to the hollow, hadn't been enough to destroy it.

'Well, in any case, I guess that means I need to take care of things alone, until you fix… whatever is wrong with you.' Said Ichigo.

'Hmph, nothing is wrong with me, something unexpected is going on, that's all.' Defended Rukia with a huff.

'Whatever, I'm off.' Said Ichigo with a shrug, as he headed home.

"Geez, it is one weird thing after another recently. What's next, body snatchers?" Thought Ichigo in annoyance.

 _-line break-_

"Seriously!" Shouted Ichigo mentally, as he heard screams coming from his classroom, as he rushed back from defeating a hollow.

Ichigo had just jumped onto his class window and saw: himself.

'Oi! What the hell are you doing in my body?' Asked Ichigo.

 **'Yeah, it is already crowded enough in here already!' Shouted the voice Ichigo had been hearing.**

'Who said that?' Asked Ichigo's body.

'You heard that? How?' Asked Ichigo with a narrowed gaze.

Ichigo's body blinked in surprise for a second.

'Wait, am I going crazy; I swore I heard another voice?' Questioned Ichigo's body.

'Hey, quit talking to yourself, people are going to think I'm crazy! Look, people are staring at you!' Shouted Ichigo.

Ichigo's body turned to face his fellow classmates, but noticed something odd.

'Um, not all of them it seems.' Muttered Ichigo's body in surprise.

'What? Oh no, this is bad.' Said Ichigo, noticing Orihime seemed to be squinting in his direction.

"Hmm, is there another Ichigo there… I know the one who kissed Tatsuki and I wasn't the real him, but… what is that over there?" Thought Orihime, as she stared intensely at the place Ichigo was currently, faintly able to make out a human figure, with a voice just like Ichigo's.

'Rukia do something, Orihime can see me I think!' Shouted Ichigo nervously.

Rukia gaped at this and looked at Orihime who, it seemed, was staring at the real Ichigo.

'Aha, my chance.' Muttered Ichigo's body, as he dived in-between Ichigo's legs and out the window.

'Damn it!' Cursed Ichigo, as he quickly looked outside, seeing his body run off.

'Rukia do something, I… need to get my body back.' Said Ichigo in annoyance, before following his body out the window.

'I'm not letting this slide Ichigo!' Shouted a fuming Tatsuki.

'Poor Orihime, I'll comfort you.' Cried a red haired, glasses wearing girl named Chizuru, as she tried to hug Orihime.

'That wasn't Ichigo.' Said Orihime flatly, getting Tatsuki to look at her oddly.

'What do you mean Orihime? Sure, he was acting strange, but there aren't a lot of orange haired guys around here.' Said Tatsuki in surprise.

'I'm telling you, that wasn't Ichigo.' Said Orihime firmly.

"This is bad, has she become spiritually aware?' Questioned Rukia nervously, before exiting the classroom discretely.

 _-line break-_

'Rukia, what the hell is going on?' Asked Ichigo in annoyance, once Rukia caught up with him, after Ichigo had lost sight of his body.

'Something is wrong, that isn't a normal replacement soul. It seems to be modified somehow.' Explained Rukia.

'Yeah, I kind of figured that.' Huffed Ichigo in annoyance.

'Although, what the hell was going on in the classroom? It was like Orihime could see me. I thought you changed her memories?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'I'm not sure, however, it is possible that she is becoming spiritually aware.' Hypothesized Rukia.

'Ok, now back to the soul.' Said Ichigo.

'Well, Soul Society had a program in the past, where modified souls were created, to be placed into dead bodies to fight hollows.' Explained Rukia.

'That's sick!' Shouted both Ichigo and the voice in his head, to which Rukia nodded.

'Yes, and that is why the project was scrapped and the souls were destroyed.' Said Rukia.

'You know, the more I hear about this Soul Society, the more I'm starting to dislike them. How can they just kill those souls off after they created them?' Asked Ichigo in anger.

'They had to, it was necessary. The laws of Soul Society are set up to protect human souls.' Defended Rukia.

'Yet they can kill off these modified souls, just like that?' Questioned Ichigo sourly.

'In any case, we need to go find your body, which is currently roaming town.' Said Rukia.

'Fine.' Agreed Ichigo with a small frown.

 _-line break-_

After an initial clash between Ichigo and the soul that had possessed his body, and then later, the defeat of a hollow, both Ichigo's soul and body faced each other.

'You risked your life, or rather, my body to save a line of ants?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Yeah, so what? I won't kill anything.' Replied Ichigo's body.

'From the day I was created, I was meant to die. I wasn't supposed to exist anymore. The project for the Mod Souls was scrapped and we were all destroyed. Can you picture that? Seeing everyone around you die slowly, never knowing when it would be your turn.' Said Ichigo's body.

Ichigo frowned at this.

'I was lucky enough to escape, mixed up with medicine and escaped the warehouse, but, I wasn't safe. I lived in fear the whole time. Who decided that I should die? Why was my life constantly decided by others? Living and dying is the choice of the individual, so why did I not get this choice? Am I not a person, allowed to choose their own life?' Questioned the modified soul.

Rukia stood nearby and listened to all of this with a frown, but was snapped out of it when she saw Ichigo's body drop to the ground, the Mod Soul ejected from it.

A strange man had appeared and used a cane to knock the small pill out of Ichigo's body.

'Well, mission complete. Let's go home guys!' Said the man in satisfaction.

'Wait, what are you going to do with him?' Asked Ichigo firmly.

'Dispose of it. Why?' Replied the man.

Ichigo took a moment to examine the man.

"This guy isn't normal." Thought Ichigo.

 **'Obviously genius.' Drawled the voice in Ichigo's head sarcastically.**

Rukia quickly snatched the Soul Candy from the man.

The man spluttered in surprise.

'What, Urahara? Does your store take items you've sold to a customer without compensation?' Questioned Rukia coolly.

'Oh… well then, I'll pay.' Said the man named Urahara.

Ichigo examined the man, as Rukia mentioned he was working outside the law.

"Just who is this guy?" Thought Ichigo.

 **'Well, you could always… test him a little.' Suggested the voice.**

Ichigo gripped his blade tightly, before he quickly lashed out with a strike, and was surprised, when the man blocked his sword with his cane.

'You're not normal, are you?' Asked Ichigo, as he pulled his weapon back, with the man doing the same with his cane.

'Who me? I'm just a humble shop keeper by the name of Kisuke Urahara.' Commented the man jokingly.

'Sure you are.' Said Ichigo, in a tone that made it obvious he didn't believe Kisuke.

'Well in any case, I guess we are done here.' Said Kisuke, before leaving with his group.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, ready to chew him out, when she noticed his contemplative gaze.

'What is it, Ichigo?' Asked Rukia curiously.

'That guy… he is hiding something, something big.' Said Ichigo.

'How do you figure?' Questioned Rukia.

'His whole demeanour… he looks like he knows something he shouldn't. Some big secret or something.' Said Ichigo.

'I think you're reading into things too much.' Said Rukia.

'Hmm, maybe… also, thanks, for not throwing him away.' Said Ichigo.

'There's no need. I've already been thanked.' Said Rukia, much to Ichigo's confusion.

 _-line break-_

"*sigh* It's that day again." Thought Ichigo, as he looked at his watch.

The date, was the sixteenth of June.

The voice in Ichigo's head audibly hummed at this.

 **'You're still dwelling on the past, you know? Don't you realise it won't change anything anymore? Move on.' Said the voice harshly.**

'Tch, shut up you, you won't even show yourself to me, cowardly spirit.' Scoffed Ichigo aloud.

'Ichigo, why are you talking to yourself?' Asked a lion plushie.

'You remember that voice you heard at the window?' Asked Ichigo.

'Yeah, but I didn't hear it just then.' Replied the plushie.

'Seriously Kon? I thought that you being a Mod Soul would give you powers or something.' Said Ichigo sounding disappointed.

The lion plushie was in fact the Mod Soul which had run rampant in Ichigo's body yesterday and had been named Kon by Ichigo.

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' Shouted Kon indignantly.

'Never mind, I'm going to school.' Said Ichigo, as he left Kon behind.

Rukia frowned from within the closet at this, exiting it, she then proceeded to jump out Ichigo's window and head to school.

"What is this voice Ichigo is apparently hearing… that Kon heard inside Ichigo's body as well… could it be… his Zanpakutou Spirit?" Thought Rukia.

 _-line break-_

'Morning Ichigo!' Shouted Orihime happily, as Ichigo entered the classroom.

'Oh, morning Orihime.' Said Ichigo with a small smile.

'Wow it looks like Ichigo is in a really good mood.' Commented Michiru Ogawa, a short-haired brunette, who was very shy and somewhat afraid of Ichigo.

'Hmm, something is wrong with Ichigo. He looks very tense.' Said Orihime.

'What do you mean; I've never seen him smile like that before?' Asked Michiru

'Oh, Michiru, what's the date today?' Asked Tatsuki.

'The sixteenth of June.' Answered Michiru.

'Wow Orihime, that's amazing; it took me years to figure it out. Although, Ichigo won't be coming to school tomorrow, so if you want anything from him, ask him today.' Commented Tatsuki.

"Hmm, yesterday… no, I was probably seeing things." Thought Orihime, but even she didn't believe herself.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo was in bed, trying to sleep, but was being plagued by images of the past.

 **'Get over it already! You screwed up, but move on already!' Shouted the voice in Ichigo's head.**

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!" Thought Ichigo furiously.

 **'Tch, everything you know, I know too, so just accept it already! You aren't helping anyone by being such a wimp.' Said the voice with a scoff.**

"I can't… I just can't." Thought Ichigo weakly.

 _-line break-_

'Grand Fisher. That's his code name.' Explained Rukia as she walked next to Ichigo who was currently staring down a grotesque looking hollow.

Ichigo's mind blanked at that moment, feeling a nudge from the voice in his head.

 **'Did you figure it out yet or not?' Asked the voice seriously.**

"T-this thing… was there… that day." Thought Ichigo, as he gripped his sword tighter.

 **'Keep going.' Encouraged the voice.**

Ichigo's blood pounded in his head, hearing Grand Fisher's irritating laugh.

'Rukia, don't interfere.' Said Ichigo, as he walked towards the hollow.

'Don't talk nonsense! He's strong! For more than fifty years he's eluded Shiniga…' Shouted Rukia, before Ichigo cut her off.

'Shut up! Just… please… don't interfere.' Said Ichigo, barely restraining himself.

'This is… my fight.' Said Ichigo quietly, but still audible.

'Just don't die.' Said Rukia, before turning around and heading off to Yuzu and Karin.

 **'Heh, you know now, don't you?' Asked the voice in Ichigo's head.**

"Yeah… this is the reason… mother died.' Said Ichigo, as a white hot rage gripped his heart.

Ichigo charged the giant hamster looking hollow, with malice behind his blade.

Ichigo raised his blade from his right side in an upwards slash, which Grand Fisher, leaping with the aid of its bird-like hands and feet, evaded, as its tentacle-like limb swayed from its forehead.

 **'Ha! You're too slow, boy.' Taunted Grand Fisher.**

Ichigo grimaced in annoyance at Grand Fisher evading him.

 **'You are not going to catch him fighting like that, to give, you've got to get.' Said the voice in Ichigo's head.**

Ichigo growled, as Grand Fisher continued to taunt him.

"Fine, have it your way." Thought Ichigo irritably.

 **'Don't worry, you'll be fine.' Said the voice in Ichigo's head, as Ichigo and Grand Fisher charged at each other.**

Ichigo raised his sword, blade down to block a strike from Grand Fisher.

 **'Ha, there's that carelessness again!' Shouted Grand Fisher, before claws burst from the ends of his fingertips and stabbed into Ichigo.**

Ichigo grimaced, as the claws dug into the skin of his chest and shoulders, but felt them stopped before they could sink in deeply.

 **'NOW!' Shouted the voice in Ichigo's head.**

'RRAGH!' Shouted Ichigo, as he powered through the pain and slashed Grand Fisher's other hand off, causing him to shout in pain and retract his clawed hand from Ichigo's body, before jumping back.

 **'Hehehe, you're better than I thought, although now, I doubt you will be able to fight against me anymore, isn't that right?' Said Grand Fisher, as the fleshy appendage on his head turned into a beautiful woman with long, light, wavy brown hair.**

'Ichigo.' Said the woman, made in the visage of Ichigo's deceased mother, Masaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo charged at Grand Fisher in rage, raising his blade over his head, preparing to deliver a downwards slash.

'Don't Ichigo. Sheathe that sword.' Said the copy of Masaki.

 **'DO IT!' Shouted the voice in Ichigo's head.**

Ichigo grimaced looking into the visage of his mother, before swinging his blade down on it shocking Grand Fisher.

 **'Impossible!' Shouted Grand Fisher in shock, before he was slashed deeply on his left side, severing his arm.**

'Do you really think a fake would stop me?' Shouted Ichigo in anger.

Grand Fisher lay on the floor wheezing in pain.

 **'I-impossible. How could you cut your mother?' Questioned Grand Fisher weakly.**

'Simple. My instincts tell me what my eyes don't, or rather, choose not to. That, that thing, is not my mother, my mother, is right here, with me.' Said Ichigo, thumping his chest.  
 **  
'Guahahahaha! You are more interesting than I thought, boy. However, I'm not dying here.' Said Grand Fisher, before a new lure regrew from his head and attached to his old one, which had been severed in half, the image of Ichigo's mother along with it.**

 **'I'll get you back for this!' Shouted Grand Fisher, before leaping into the air.**

 **'You won't be able to catch me from here!' Taunted Grand Fisher.**

"No, he is getting away.' Thought Ichigo in anger, as he gripped his blade so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

 **'Then don't let him, trust your instincts.' Said the voice in Ichigo's head.**

Ichigo roared in anger and his previously bulky, but unimpressive blade, suddenly warped as Ichigo swung it, and released a wave of black energy in the shape of a crescent, at the currently airborne hollow.

Grand Fisher roared in agony, as his left leg and another chunk of his body, was severed. Ichigo dropped to his knees at this and Grand Fisher barely managed to escape.

"Damn it, he still got away!" Shouted Ichigo in anger.

 **'Well, that might be the case, although, at least you benefited from it somehow.' Said the voice in Ichigo's head.**

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ichigo in annoyance.

 **'Just look at what you are holding.' Said the voice.**

Ichigo glanced at his blade and noticed for the first time, its changed form. No longer was it a bulky, yet plain looking sword. It had changed, now becoming a large, oversized Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this, roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. Along the back edge of the blade, from the base to the middle of the blade, there was a thin, hollowed-out portion.

'What is this?' Muttered Ichigo.

 **'Its name, is the same as mine. This is your true Shinigami power, the blade, Zangetsu.' Said the voice in Ichigo's head, new revealed to be the spirit of his blade, Zangetsu.**

'So, it seems you did do it after all. All on your own too.' Said Rukia, as she walked over to Ichigo.

'No, he got away, next time… I'll finish him.' Declared Ichigo.

'At least you weren't harmed too badly.' Said Rukia, gesturing to the shallow cuts on Ichigo's chest and shoulders.

'Yeah.' Said Ichigo, as he glanced at his blade appreciatively.

'Y-your sword.' Stammered Rukia in shock.

'What about it?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'It changed… how did you do that?' Asked Rukia.

'Huh, not too sure, although, it is definitely an improvement over the old one.' Said Ichigo, as he hefted the large blade onto his shoulders.

'Do you know its name?' Asked Rukia curiously.

'Hmm, does your sword have a name as well?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'All Shinigami who unlock the first stage of their Zanpakutou, which is termed Shikai, have a name. It is also accompanied with a release command, for the blade to enter its Shikai state, from the nondescript blade you were using before.' Explained Rukia.

'Hmm, well I don't know about any release command, but its name, is Zangetsu.' Said Ichigo.

 **'Hey! I'm not an it, I'm a he!' Shouted Zangetsu irritably.**

'Erm, his name is Zangetsu.' Corrected Ichigo, causing Rukia's eyes to widen.

'Wait, did it just tell you that?' Asked Rukia in surprise.

'Yes, he did.' Said Ichigo, stressing the masculine pronoun, as the voice inside his head growled in anger.

'I see.' Said Rukia, before adopting a pensive expression.

'Anyway, let's go back. I want to check on Yuzu and Karin.' Said Ichigo, before walking off, with Rukia following.

A man wearing a striped-dark green and white bucket hat stepped out from behind a tree.

"Zangetsu huh, seems those Kurosaki's like their moons. However, to withstand the claws of Grand Fisher to such an extent… that was no Shinigami ability." Thought Kisuke, as he looked at the path Ichigo and Rukia has just left by.

"Perhaps… I should alert the others early of Ichigo's new powers." Thought Kisuke. **  
**


	3. A Twist

**I've changed to using Zanpakutou instead of Zanpakuto, I must have missed the line over the o, which means ou, but I've changed that now for all previous chapters and will be using that for all chapters henceforth.**

 **Also, over the past three weeks or so, I've been on a major Bleach kick and churned out a lot. In addition to this chapter, I've got another 20K+ (22K at the time of writing this) written, as well as another Bleach story, which focuses on Ichigo being more involved with the Quincy and Wandenreich, rather than the Shinigami, which picks up just after Aizen's war. I'll put that up with my next chapter for this story, as I've only got 8K words for it so far.**

 **Although, 30K words of Bleach in total, was only because I was reading so much Bleach fanfiction and looping all of the bleach opening and endings songs I've got/liked. I absolutely ravaged the Bleach archives, even looking through the complete section.  
At this point, I would just like to recommend all of you check out the stories: White and A Protector's Pride (if you haven't already) and also recommend reading Quincy Craft (even if it is complete). All three are excellent reads and have an appreciable length to them.**

 **Additionally, since I am currently up to chapter 9, (that's right, I've got another five chapters written) I can update this story monthly, if not fortnightly, from this point on. I do hope some new (or old and recently updated) Bleach fics come to light soon though, because as things stand, my motivation is starting to drop a little… I really hope the anime comes back soon… but in any case, if you know of any good Bleach fics, feel free to recommend some, as they will help me stay motivated and write more, which is a win for everyone.**

 **Now, onto this chapter specifically. I did mention this in a review long ago, can't remember which Bleach fic it was… but I find it odd that Spirit Ribbons were never expanded on at all. I believe that what happened, was that they were being used implicitly, when people sense others, and we were just supposed to make the association. For the purposes of this story, I'm taking some creative liberties with the idea, adding other colours and meanings to the ribbons, other than just red is for Shinigami and white is for everyone else. Eventually, I will start to taper off into instantaneous sensing with them and leave their usage implicit as well, but it will be a slow noticeable change, that everyone realises is happening.**

 **I'm also taking some liberties with the whole Soul Chain, Soul Sleep stuff, which is only ever used by Byakuya once, as well as Uryuu a few times to destroy people's powers.**

 **Lastly, I skimmed the Don Kanonji part, mostly since he is just a less annoying Hercule/Mr. Satan, and thanks to that, I finally reached the point of divergence I've been waiting to get up to for ages now. It is another reason why I wrote 20K+ words, because I was really excited about writing the next mini arc, before heading over to Soul Society.**

 **With all that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 – A Twist

Ichigo trudged to his mother grave, after his battle with Grand Fisher, with mixed feelings. He had severely hurt the creature that had killed his mother, but it had escaped. He got to see his mother again… but it was a lie. He knew that it wasn't really his mother, but attacking… her… was emotionally draining. If it wasn't for Zangetsu, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

 **'You did what you had to. Don't forget, your mother's soul is still trapped in that thing.' Said Zangetsu sternly.**

"I know… but it doesn't make things any easier." Thought Ichigo sadly.

Rukia meanwhile, was merely walking a bit behind Ichigo, giving him space after the tumultuous events of the past hour or so. Rukia couldn't claim to understand how Ichigo was feeling and part of her was a little jealous, even if she knew it was wrong of her to be feeling that way right now. While she did care for, and was thankful to her brother, she still felt at times like she didn't really have a family. All she really had, were a few friends, just over a dozen that she could call good friends, and only a few who weren't her direct superiors.

As the duo trudged through the cemetery, Rukia, without knowing why, glanced to the side, feeling as though someone was watching them, before ignoring it. Noticing where Ichigo was heading, Rukia decided to give him some space and keep an eye out for anyone.

Ichigo stopped once he arrived at a certain grave. The male Kurosaki stared down at the grave of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki.

'I'm sorry mom. I couldn't do it this time… but next time, I promise I'll free you.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Oh, there you are, Ichigo.' Said Isshin, as he appeared behind his son, an umbrella in hand and another held overhead.

'Here's an umbrella!' Said Isshin cheerfully, as he held the umbrella in his hand out to Ichigo.

Ichigo only now noticed that it was raining. While fighting Grand Fisher, his mind had blocked everything out, all that remained was Grand Fisher and Zangetsu, everything else was irrelevant. Not feeling like arguing with his petulant father at a time like this, Ichigo grabbed the umbrella, but made no move to open it.

'What's the matter Ichigo, do you need me to open it for you?' Asked Isshin cheerfully.

'Why… why don't any of you blame me?' Asked Ichigo quietly.

'Blame you? For what?' Asked Isshin in confusion.

'…I'm the reason she isn't here right now.' Said Ichigo lowly, before hearing a click from beside him.

'You know Ichigo, Masaki was an amazing woman.' Said Isshin.

Ichigo didn't know where Isshin was going with this and merely listened on.

'She was so beautiful and funny and kind… but, the only time she ever complimented me on my looks, was when I was smoking.' Said Isshin, a cigarette held between his index and middle finger.

'What's your point?' Asked Ichigo in annoyance.

'Well, Masaki was an amazing woman. She was the woman I feel in love with… and I know that she was a woman who could die happily protecting her son. Don't forget, the woman I love, gave her life to protect you.' Said Isshin, with a soft smile.

'But what if that wasn't where the story ended, what if something happened to her?' Asked Ichigo quietly.

'Masaki wouldn't care, she was smart too you know. I still remember when she was still in high school… even then, she was too smart for her own good, too kind for her own good.' Answered Isshin fondly.

'What do you mean?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?' Asked Isshin curiously.

Ichigo merely shook his head in response.

'Ah, that is quite a story… one day, I was in Karakura town and ran into some trouble and Masaki saved me. Then, after that, I saved Masaki in return and we were together forever after that.' Said Isshin happily.

'What kind of vague story is that?' Shouted Ichigo in annoyance.

'What do you mean, do you want to know the details of what I had for breakfast that day?' Questioned Isshin in surprise.

Ichigo growled and thwacked his father on the back, with the unopened umbrella in his hand.

'Don't be stupid, what kind of a story was that?' Ranted Ichigo.

'Well, if you let her see you so lively like that, I'm sure she will rest easy on the other side.' Said Isshin calmly.

Ichigo looked down at this.

'Hey, didn't I just tell you to cheer up?' Exclaimed Isshin.

'… I will, but only once I can do what I need to do.' Mumbled Ichigo.

If Isshin heard Ichigo, he didn't say anything, and the two stood there in silence, united in their love for an amazing woman.

 _-line break-  
_  
'Bohahaha.' Said Orihime, arms crossed across her body, in a weird gesture.

Ichigo face-palmed, as he entered the classroom, the day after he ran into Grand Fisher.

"Aw come on." Moaned Ichigo in annoyance, as the rest of his classmates mimicked the pose and phrase.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, as he now stood outside a condemned hospital, due to the fact that Yuzu and Isshin loved the ridiculous show: Ghost Bust.

Ichigo groaned, before hearing a quiet wail.

'Rukia, was that a Hollow?' Asked Ichigo cautiously, as he subtly looked around.

'No, it sounded similar to one though. It is most likely a soul that hasn't crossed over.' Said Rukia.

'Wouldn't you guys take care of that?' Asked Ichigo, as he turned to face Rukia.

'Not necessarily, a soul bound to a place, takes the same signature as the location and won't show up on our radar.' Explained Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia finally located the spirit, which belonged to a rather selfish person, holding a grudge against their little brother, for inheriting the hospital.

'He's holding quite a grudge, isn't he?' Questioned Ichigo unamused.

 **'What a sorry excuse for a future Hollow. Money, pathetic!' Ranted Zangetsu.**

"Well, you're not wrong…" Thought Ichigo, before trailing off, as a flamboyant looking man dropped down from the sky.

Don Kanonji, the star of the show. The man, who apparently, could send spirits to heaven.

 **'He looks like an idiot.' Said Zangetsu flatly, with Ichigo nodding in agreement.**  
 _  
_Ichigo watched the older man apathetically, before he jammed his stick, in the spirits half-open Hollow hole.

'Rukia, that's not a good thing, right?' Asked Ichigo tentatively, as the spirit started wailing louder.

'No! That fool will just make him turn into a hollow at this rate.' Said Rukia in alarm.

'Rukia do something!' Shouted Ichigo.

Rukia quickly put on the same odd glove from before and smacked Ichigo's soul out of his body.

Ichigo quickly charged at the spirit and Don Kanonji.

'Stop you idiot, you're going to turn him into a Hollow!' Shouted Ichigo, as he tackled Kanonji, however, it was too late.

The soul exploded.

As the events unfolded, two blond haired men were watching the scene in interest.

'Seriously Kisuke, how did that kid get a Shikai?' Questioned one of the blond men, in a bored drawl, as he noticed the blade Ichigo was using.

'Well, it seems he had a run in with Grand Fisher, nearly destroyed him too.' Said Kisuke, as the two watched Ichigo enter the hospital with Kanonji, chasing after the Hollow.

'Is he aware of it?' Asked the other man.

'I haven't seen him materialise his mask again, if that is what you are asking… however, to attain Shikai, means he must have some awareness.' Answered Kisuke.

"Not to mention, if his Hollow has done what I think it has, he is definitely aware of it… even if he doesn't realise the truth just yet." Thought Kisuke.

The duo continued to watch the ordeal, until the Hollow was purified.

'So, are you going to approach him now?' Questioned Kisuke.

'Maybe not immediately, but I will begin to get close at least… I'll see.' Said the man, before walking off.

 _-line break-  
_  
'Class, we have a new student joining us today.' Said Ichigo's teacher.

Ichigo raised his head at this new piece of information.

The new student wrote a name on the board, before introducing himself as Shinji Hirako.

'Shinji, that isn't the name you wrote on the board.' Pointed out the teacher.

'Ah, I'm very good at doing things backwards.' Said Shinji.

 **'This guy feels interesting.' Said Zangetsu.**

"What do you mean? He looks normal." Said Ichigo.

 **'Ok this is just pathetic, I'm going to teach you how to sense spiritual pressure here and now. First thing you need to know, is that everything emits spiritual pressure, even humans. It comes from their souls and is passively released in very low levels. You on the other hand, release a lot more than the average soul, as would a Hollow or a Shinigami. To locate this pressure, you compress and visualise the spiritual auras in the atmosphere.' Explained Zangetsu.**

Ichigo closed his eyes and started to focus.

 **'Remember when you formed those Spirit Ribbons to find that parakeet? This is more or less the same, however, this time, stronger souls will stick out. In time, you'll be able to do this is an instant.' Continued Zangetsu.**

Ichigo continued focusing and unbeknownst to him, three sets of eyes gazed at him curiously.

 **'You're just lucky there is so much variety in this class. Open your eyes and look at the ribbons.' Finished Zangetsu.**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the ribbons floating around him. Most of them were white, as he had expected, but he blinked in surprise at a range of unique ribbons.

 **'As you can see from Rukia, a Shinigami, has a red ribbon, her ribbon is only half red though because of the power she gave to you.' Explained Zangetsu.**

Ichigo mentally nodded, gazing at the half red, half white ribbon, before shifting his attention to another ribbon.

"Red and blue?" Thought Ichigo in confusion.

 **'Now you see why I said he was interesting. Blue, is the colour of a Hollow.' Said Zangetsu, getting Ichigo's eyes to widen, as he looked at Shinji.**

Shinji had given an introduction to the class, before being told to sit behind Ichigo by the teacher. However, he certainly didn't expect Ichigo to materialise Spirit Ribbons to sense him out. Whether he was able to figure out if he had Hollow powers or not, Shinji was unsure. As Shinji made his way towards the seat he had been assigned, he noticed Ichigo was staring at a student wearing glasses, who was also staring at Ichigo.

"Yellow?" Questioned Ichigo, as he observed the ribbon, showing the power of the spectacled boy.

 **'Interesting isn't it? I'll let you figure out that one on your own though.' Said Zangetsu, before going silent.**

Ichigo went through the rest of the school day without trouble, however, he did notice something odd, when he had been looking at the rest of his class. Two other ribbons stuck out amongst the sea of white. They were primarily white, but one had faint orange stripes and the other had black… and these ribbons belonged to his friends Orihime and Chad.

 _-line break-_

'Ichigo, just what were you doing in class today?' Asked Rukia heatedly, as she followed Ichigo home.

'The new kid isn't normal, he has Shinigami powers too.' Said Ichigo, getting Rukia to look at him in shock.

"Among other things." Thought Ichigo, remembering the dual tone to his ribbon.

'So you know then.' Said a voice, from above Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked up and saw Shinji, standing in the air, upside-down.

'Yeah, you have the spiritual pressure of a Shinigami, among other things.' Said Ichigo, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

'Ho? That's quite a bit more than I expected from you, I didn't think you were that perceptive, having gained your powers only recently.' Commented Shinji.

'What do you mean, among other things, Ichigo?' Asked Rukia.

'Ah, I suppose you wouldn't know, being a new Shinigami and all. I imagine Soul Society would have buried anything to do with our existence.' Said Shinji, looking at Rukia with a bemused smile.

'What do you know of Soul Society and how do you have Shinigami powers?' Demanded Rukia.

'Hmm, well I can answer both questions with my introduction.' Said Shinji, before materialising a mask in his hand, which caused Rukia to gasp.

'Shinji Hirako, former Captain of the Fifth Division, at your service.' Said Shinji, with a grin.

'That mask…' Said Rukia, trailing off.

'A Hollow mask. I possess the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow, just like Kurosaki here.' Said Shinji, shocking both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oi Zangetsu, what is he saying?" Demanded Ichigo.

 **'The truth. I may have said that I am your true Shinigami power, which isn't wrong. That being said though, I am also your Hollow powers as well. The two are part of the same coin… although, that being said, there are more to you than just two sides.' Said Zangetsu.**

'What do you mean; Ichigo doesn't have any Hollow powers?' Questioned Rukia suspiciously.

'Really? You still have Shinigami powers of your own, don't you? Why don't you sense Ichigo yourself?' Suggested Shinji.

 **'That might not be a good idea.' Said Zangetsu thoughtfully.**

'What is this?' Questioned Rukia in shock.

'What I said, Ichigo's powers.' Said Shinji, before both he and Rukia, noticed Ichigo had ribbons burst around him again, and grasped a yellow one.

'You, hiding over there? What are you?' Asked Ichigo, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, as he looked at a corner.

Shinji and Rukia both gazed in the same direction as Ichigo, as a spectacled student emerged from around the corner.

'My name, is Uryuu Ishida, a Quincy.' Said Uryuu.

'Well that's a surprise, I thought you had all been wiped out. I guess some of you escaped just like we did.' Said Shinji conversationally.

'I have no idea who you are, but I know you Ichigo Kurosaki. I felt it, the day you gained Shinigami powers from Rukia Kuchiki. I also knew that Rukia Kuchiki was a Shinigami. Now there is another Shinigami here, one who also feels like a Hollow. However, now, I can sense you have changed, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your Shinigami powers have grown and you now possess the powers of a Hollow as well.' Said Uryuu, pushing his glasses up as he did so.

'What's your point?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Quincy are superior to the Shinigami and I want to prove it. There are three of you and only one of me. To prove that Quincy are superior, I want to have a little test if you will.' Said Uryuu, before pulling out a small coin-shaped disk, which he crushed.

'That, was Hollow bait. With that, let the test begin, I will destroy more Hollows than the three of you put together.' Said Uryuu, before creating a blue bow out of nowhere and launching an arrow, right into the mask of a newly appearing Hollow.

'That's one to me.' Said Uryuu.

'You idiot! Do you know what you've just done?' Shouted Rukia.

'Clearly.' Commented Shinji dryly.

'Relax, for all his boasts, this will be a breeze for someone like me.' Said Shinji, as he slashed the air to his side, destroying a Hollow that had just appeared near him.

'Although, they will also seek out others with high spiritual pressure.' Added Shinji.

'Chad and Orihime… and my sisters, you bastard!' Shouted Ichigo, before running off.

'Ichigo wait!' Shouted Rukia, before scowling.

'You know, he has a point, maybe you should go and check up on any other possible victims. I'll handle things here.' Said Shinji causally.

Rukia glared at the hybrid, before giving a stiff nod and running off after Ichigo.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo ran to where he felt Karin's presence.

"Damn it, I feel a Hollow near her!" Cursed Ichigo mentally.

 **'Oi focus, someone else is there too!' Shouted Zangetsu.**

Ichigo slowed in his jog, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Chad." Thought Ichigo, feeling the presence of Yasutora Sado.

 **'Exactly, but focus more carefully.' Said Zangetsu, causing Ichigo to stop.**

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, before feeling a burst of energy respond to him. To confirm his suspicions, he quickly materialised his Spirit Ribbons.

'It turned black.' Muttered Ichigo, noticing his friends Spirit Ribbon was no longer merely striped, but now, was fully coloured in.

 **'That's not all.' Commented Zangetsu.**

"What the hell?" Questioned Ichigo in confusion, seeing Orihime's Spirit Ribbon turn orange.

 **'To be honest, that surprises me just as much as it does you.' Commented Zangetsu.**

 _-line break-_

Kisuke and Tessai had arrived just in time to see Orihime's powers manifest themselves.

'Hmm, interesting, don't you think so, Tessai?' Asked Kisuke.

Tessai, a tall, muscular, man with lightly tan skin and a large handlebar moustache, nodded in agreement. Chad, who was currently unconscious, was slumped over Tessai's shoulder.

Kisuke watched in interest as young Orihime, healed her friend with her powers. Noticing the damage reverse itself, rather than heal Tatsuki, Kisuke narrowed his eyes.

"That could be dangerous in the wrong hands." Thought Kisuke severely, before hearing the Hollow taunt Orihime.

 **'So what, you healed your little friend over there? Well, too bad, I'll do worse next time after I deal with you.' Taunted the jellyfish like Hollow.**

'I remember everything now.' Muttered Orihime, getting the six spirits floating around her head, to look at her in interest.

'I remember Sora… I remember Ichigo… I remember everything from that night.' Continued Orihime, staring at the ground.

 **'What's wrong girlie? Quaking in fear are you?' Continued the Hollow, known as Numb Chandelier.**

'My brother, even when he became the same thing as you… he still kept his love for me. He felt lonely and didn't want to hurt me, but he was in pain and acted because of that.' Said Orihime, loud enough for Numb Chandelier to hear.

 **'Hmm, your brother became a Hollow, how sweet, how about I make you one as well?' Screeched the Hollow, before launching a pod at Orihime.**

'Santen Kesshun, I reject.' Said Orihime, surprising her new spirits, at her being able to use her powers, without calling out their names.

'You are despicable. Hurting Tatsuki, tainting my brother's memory. You have no compassion or remorse at all.' Said Orihime, with steel in her voice.

 **'And what are you going to do about it?' Teased Numb Chandelier.**

'Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!' Shouted Orihime fiercely, as the ninja-like spirit, was engulfed in a humongous wave of orange energy, which dwarfed Numb Chandelier and rocketed at the Hollow.

The Hollow didn't even have a moment to move, as the massive orange blast utterly annihilated it with a single hit.

'Whoa, now that was some serious anger there, I'm impressed.' Praised Tsubaki, before Orihime slumped to the ground, unconscious.

'I have to say, I didn't expect that from Orihime, that was quite uncharacteristic of her.' Commented Shun'ou, a blond haired spirit with a top knot.

The spirits then turned back into Orihime's hairpins and rested just beside her.

Kisuke and Tessai walked over to Orihime.

'Very interesting.' Muttered Kisuke approvingly. ****

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, this is strangely boring.' Muttered Shinji, as he dispatched another Hollow easily.

Suddenly, Shinji's cell phone started to ring.

'Hello.' Said Shinji cheerfully, as he cut down another Hollow.

'Of course I noticed, I'm fighting a bunch of them right now.' Drawled Shinji into the cell phone.

Shinji briefly pulled the phone away from his ear, as the person on the other end started ranting at him.

'Relax, I'm not even in Shikai.' Said Shinji in boredom, as he cut down another Hollow behind him, without even turning around.

Shinji twitched when he noticed all the Hollows in the immediate area, had started to fly up to a tear in the sky.

'Hiyori… I'll call you back.' Said Shinji, as he hung up the cell phone, before heading off to Kisuke's shop. ****

_-line break-_ ****

Ichigo had cut through all the Hollows between where he felt Karin and his house, before doubling back to Uryuu and tearing into him. After telling each other of their motivations, the duo agreed to temporarily work together, before a tear in the sky started to open.

'What the hell is that?' Asked Ichigo, noticing an extremely tall, white masked Hollow, with an elongated nose.

Suddenly, as the Hollows were closing in on Ichigo and Uryuu, a massive explosion wiped a bunch of them out.

'Well, I'd say you're good to go now, Ichigo.' Said Shinji, as he arrived with Kisuke, Tessai and two children wielding weapons, currently destroying the Hollows.

'Good to go for what?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'To deal with the Menos Grande of course.' Said Shinji, pointing at the huge Hollow.

Rukia had recently arrived on the scene and gaped at the Menos in shock.

'Ichigo, I'll help you!' Declared Rukia, as she popped a Soul Candy and exited her Gigai, which caused Ichigo to unknowingly tremble slightly.

'Uh-uh, Rukia. This battle is very important for Ichigo, I can't have you interfering.' Said Kisuke, as he used a moderate level Bakudou to restrain Rukia.

'What are you doing? He can't fight a Menos!' Shouted Rukia fearfully.

'Just like he couldn't beat Grand Fisher?' Questioned Kisuke.

Rukia recoiled slightly.

'I was there and saw him beat it. This might test him a little, but he can handle it, just watch.' Said Kisuke sternly, as he removed the Bakudou.

'Ichigo, we need to make a plan to beat that thing.' Started Uryuu as he turned to Ichigo, only to see him run off.

'I'll take care of it.' Said Ichigo with a wave, as he charged the Menos.

'Idiot!' Shouted Uryuu.

Ichigo raised his blade and swung it at the pointy shoe of the Hollow and cut it off, causing the Hollow to stumble.

'No way! He cut through it so easily.' Commented Rukia in awe.

'Like I said, he can handle it.' Said Kisuke.

'Still, a Gillian is no joke, even for Shikai.' Added Shinji.

'True, but that's not all.' Said Kisuke.

The Hollow roared in anger as its foot slowly regenerated. A Cero, a ball of crimson energy, formed in front of the Hollow's mouth, before it opened its maw and launched a concentrated blast of spiritual energy at Ichigo. Ichigo gripped his sword tightly and swung his blade, releasing a wave of dark energy at the attack, just as he had against Grand Fisher.

The two attacks clashed, before Ichigo's ripped through the Hollow's, while also cutting it severely.

"That should be the end of that." Thought Kisuke calmly, tilting his hat down, and thus, was surprised when the Hollow roared in defiance.

Kisuke looked up quickly and noticed the Hollow charge up another Cero, but this time, aimed away from them all.

'Oi Kisuke, this is bad! That will hit a lot of people.' Said Shinji in surprise.

'Impossible, a normal Menos should have retreated after an attack like that, they only work on instinct.' Said Kisuke in shock.

'Ichigo!' Shouted Rukia, as she shot past Urahara and tried to assist Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed the Hollow aim its attack away from him, quickly identifying it would hit the town instead.

'Oi, don't be a sore loser!' Shouted Ichigo.

Without knowing what came over him, Ichigo suddenly flared his Reiatsu, directing it to his feet, before disappearing with a static boom, standing face-to-mask with the Hollow.

'Kisuke… that wasn't Shunpo.' Said Shinji, with a raised eyebrow.

Kisuke merely watched on, in shock, at the recent turn of events.

'You're going down this time!' Shouted Ichigo, as he charged the Hollow.

The Hollow roared in defiance, at which point, Kisuke finally noticed something.

'That mask is different, to a normal Gillian's mask.' Said Kisuke quietly.

While the Hollow possessed the normal long nose and white mask of a Gillian, it also had two deep grooves under its eyes and on its forehead.

Ichigo charged at the Hollow in mid-air, doing so instinctually, while the Hollow prepared to launch its attack. Ichigo struck first and thrust his sword into the mask of the Hollow, which roared in anger, before releasing a much smaller, compressed Cero, which was losing energy fast. The weakened Cero pierced through Ichigo's body, near a very precise point, causing him to cough up blood and Rukia to drop to her knees momentarily.

Ichigo's attack however, pushed the Hollow back through the hole it had come from, with Ichigo along with it, before closing up.

There was muted silence among those gathered at this new twist.

Rukia trembled, feeling her powers return to her in a rush had caused her to drop to her knees… but now, the implications hit her.

'ICHIGO!' Shouted Rukia in anguish. 


	4. Hunger

**I've decided to hold off on posting my second Bleach story, until the next update for this one, as my focus has shifted somewhat, from Bleach for the time being, back to my Fairy Tail stories. I'm also starting to regain my Dxd kick and also put up a new Naruto story, with Naruto being modelled, at least in terms of ability and attitude, on Aizen, so give that a read if you like the idea.**

 **Also, at this point, I'm shamelessly endorsing myself, please have a look at some of the stuff I've posted on Journalister. There is no one giving me feedback on my original story and makes my motivation for it 0, so please have a read.**

 **Oh, and I finally got my stolen PS4 back… but the police still have the game that was with it; Dragon Ball Xenoverse… which has not dropped in price like I would have thought, so hopefully I can get that back too.**

 **Also, as an update, I've now written fairly deep into the Soul Society arc and am almost up to the execution. It is actually going way faster than I would have thought, since I'm being original and not ripping off canon… although, I just had to put in Ichigo VS Kenpachi, but I did change a lot about it.**

 **Interestingly, I watched all the Bleach movies to keep my motivation going for that little bit longer, and I've noticed one recurring theme in all of them: Soul Society hates things they don't understand and almost always reacts with violence.  
Possible spoilers for the movies, but I'm pretty vague.  
Memories of Nobody, which is an excellent movie, even though it lacks all the fighting and bleeding that makes Bleach, Bleach, has them all show a kneejerk response to the blanks and try to capture, if not kill Senna. I can understand it somewhat, with the fabric of worlds at risk, but at least give Senna a break and not send a bunch of Captain's after her, to intimidate her and fight Ichigo.  
Diamond Dust Rebellion, which I actually like the least, mostly because of the rubbish of two souls, having the same SOUL cutter, which comes from one's SOUL… ridiculous… well, they go out to kill Toshiro, almost instantly, and lock down the Tenth Division. Even when he is confronting the bad guy, not saying who because spoilers, they still go for him, even with the bad guy being RIGHT THERE. It was a good movie for Toshiro and Ichigo's mutual respect for each other though.  
Fade to Black, and I have no idea what they did with the animation in this one, seriously, their faces were all ridiculously contoured… but basically, Ichigo recognises them and they don't remember him, first response, kill him… seriously? If a Shinigami is claiming he is your friend and not being hostile, why not hear him out first?  
Then Hell Verse, which was by far the best in terms of action, although I rate MoN equal in terms of enjoyment, had them all ease up a little… but Yamamoto blaming Ichigo for what happened to Yuzu, when THEY are the ones supposed to regulate Hell, really annoyed me… although, it was refreshing having a somewhat more IchiHime themed movie, given the other three were essentially IchiRuki. To be honest, I like both IchiHime and IchiRuki, as both of them have their appeal to me… but Ichigo's Final Hollow form is always awesome.  
In any case, I will definitely being using MoN and HV in my story, but probably won't use DDR and FtB.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, and thanks for the Bleach fanfic suggestions, to those that gave them. I was already reading most of the fics suggested, but some were new to me and a nice change of pace. Once again, if you know of any good Bleach fics, please let me know. I'd also like to give an honourable mention to Shadows of Deceit, which is currently the most frequently updated Bleach fic I'm reading right now and is overall pretty good, so I recommend giving it a read.**

 **Well, with that all said, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 4 – Hunger

Ichigo held onto his sword, currently still embedded into the mask of his recent enemy.

"Crap! What happened Zangetsu?" Asked Ichigo in agony.

 **'Ichigo there isn't much time! Do you trust me?' Shouted a panicking Zangetsu.**

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Questioned Ichigo in confusion, as his body trembled.

 **'Let me take over, I'll keep you safe!' Demanded Zangetsu.**

Ichigo mulled the choice over for a minute, before another wave of pain washed over him.

"Ok, just do it." Thought Ichigo, before his consciousness left him.

Zangetsu, now in control of Ichigo's body, gave a wry grin.

 **'Well, here we go.' Said Zangetsu, before undergoing a transformation.**

Ichigo's body erupted in a burst of white energy. A Hollow mask, resembling a human skull, complete with a jaw joint, rounded forehead, with dark red stripes on the left side, appeared on his face. His body changed to take the form of a white humanoid lizard, with three-toed feet and a tail, with black marks all over his noticeably, more muscular body. He now possessed long orange hair and reptilian eyes, seen through the eyeholes of the mask.

 **'Since you're the reason we are in this mess, you're first.' Growled Zangetsu, before rearing his head back and quickly bringing it down, biting into the mask of the Gillian, Zangetsu's own mask stretching and expanding, allowing the mouth of his mask to open as he did so. The Hollow could only roar in pain weakly, before it was absorbed by Zangetsu.**

Zangetsu took the time to observe his surroundings, noticing a forest, which was filled with large trees, made of a silvery quartz substance. Looking around, Zangetsu saw many Hollows coming towards him. Zangetsu merely smirked at this.

 **'You guys are unlucky… because I'm hungry!' Roared Zangetsu, as he leapt upon another Gillian and bit into its mask, consuming it. A few Gillian gathered together and charged up a Cero, hoping to overwhelm the new threat.  
**  
Zangetsu cackled in amusement, as he raised the blade with his namesake up to face level, before swinging it down, releasing a crescent shaped blast of white energy, with a red outline, that swiftly tore through the combined Cero and annihilated one of the Menos.

 **'It's feeding time! You can run, but you can't hide!' Cackled Zangetsu, as he rushed at the Hollows that had just attacked him, and quickly consumed them each in turn.**

 _-line break-_

'Well Captain Aizen, I bet you didn't expect that to happen, did ya?' Questioned a silver haired man teasingly.

Sosuke Aizen appeared to be a mild-featured man, with brown scholarly hair, enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, with a captain's haori as well, along with his partner.

'Well, Gin, this is unexpected, but not altogether unpleasant.' Said Aizen calmly.

'How so?' Questioned Gin curiously, his smirk shrinking.

'Ichigo is currently in Hueco Mundo, given his current growth rate, this could be quite interesting. There is also the fact, that so many of my pieces are present in Hueco Mundo now… just what would happen should he meet one? Would he rise to the occasion, or fall?' Said Sosuke pleasantly.

'Are you going to, uh, facilitate things? I mean, using the Hougyoku to enhance that Menos, well that was certainly unique.' Questioned Gin, as he gazed at the particular screen Aizen was looking at, which showed a currently Hollowfied Ichigo, devouring his tenth Menos Grande.

'Perhaps. Then again, he may just find them on his own. Who do you believe would be the most entertaining to confront young Ichigo, Gin?' Questioned the brown haired captain, as he watched Ichigo tear into another Menos.

'Ah, asking little ol' me, I feel special. Well, given his current mindset, I would recommend two in particular.' Said Gin, his grin returning.

'Please, do tell.' Prompted Aizen.

'Number four and seven would be my picks, mostly because of how strongly their views would clash with Ichigo's mentality.' Suggested Gin cheerfully.

'Hmm, rather unique choices. However, I believe you are entitled to some fun, Gin. Although, make sure that they know: killing Kurosaki is not an option.' Replied Aizen airily, as he watched in interest, as Ichigo batted aside a Cero with his tail, before pouncing on the Hollow who had released it.

'Also, Gin, see to it that Grand Fisher, is alerted to the fact that young Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo.' Added Aizen.

'My, my, you sure do want to give him a hard time.' Commented Gin.

 _-line break-_

'Oh, this is very bad.' Muttered Shinji quietly.

Uryuu and Rukia were still in shock and although he couldn't see them, he was sure that Yasutora and Orihime, were no doubt shocked as well.

'You're not wrong.' Commented Kisuke.

'What are you going to do now? Something like this is going to bring attention, you know? That girl is going to be in trouble soon.' Said Shinji plainly.

'The only thing I can do I suppose: prepare.' Said Kisuke, before turning on his heel and leaving, along with his little team.

Shinji sighed at this, before walking over to the downed Shinigami.

'Oi, girl, you okay?' Asked Shinji.

'I got my powers back.' Muttered Rukia.

'Hmm, is that so?' Muttered Shinji in boredom.

'Don't you understand… this means Ichigo lost his powers!' Muttered Rukia, before standing up and shouting.

'I get that.' Said Shinji disinterestedly.

'He'll be consumed in there! Hueco Mundo is no place for a new Shinigami!' Shouted Rukia, tears beginning to come to her eyes.

'He'll be fine.' Said Shinji uncaringly, which caused Rukia to grab his shirt in frustration.

'He's going to suffer a fate worse than death and IT IS MY FAULT!' Shouted Rukia, now openly weeping.

'First Kaien, now Ichigo too.' Muttered Rukia weakly.

'You know, his Soul Chain wasn't struck, that was pretty clear, since he didn't collapse right there. Even if you got your powers back, it probably just means his Soul Sleep was damaged enough, that, with you being in your Shinigami form and in close proximity to him, your powers returned to you and left him, with only his remaining. Plus, Menos aren't exactly accurate, so there is a good chance he would have recovered from an attack like that, even if he was normal.' Said Shinji apathetically, getting Rukia to look up at him.

'What do you mean? What powers?' Asked Rukia in confusion, before a mask was knocked against her head.

'We aren't normal. Neither is Ichigo. His Hollow powers are his and his alone, not related to the Shinigami powers you gave him at all. Worst case scenario, his Hollow just takes over for a while until he can regain his Shinigami powers and control. I dealt with it before, and I'm pretty sure a guy who could reach Shikai, in just a few short days, will be able to as well, even with your powers being gone. An Inner Hollow melds with your Zanpakutou for your information, he'll get them back.' Said Shinji, as he removed Rukia's hands from his clothes and straightened them with a quick pat down.

'That being said, when he shows up, if ever, is a mystery. Unless of course, there is a Hollow feeling particularly charitable enough, to open a path back to the living world… well, bottom line, he might be there for a while.' Said Shinji, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Rukia watched Shinji take three steps away, before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"What am I supposed to do now though?" Thought Rukia in dismay.

Strictly speaking, if no one knew she had given her powers to a human, she could return to Soul Society without issue. Her staying longer than she should have, could easily be explained by the high influx of Hollows, not to mention the Menos appearance. She hadn't overstayed the two month limit yet and if she returned now, she would be completely fine. Logically, Rukia knew the choice she should make: return to Soul Society at once. However, she wouldn't, or rather, couldn't, not knowing what happened to Ichigo.

"I got him into this mess… I need to get him out… but how?" Thought Rukia desperately.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had finally woken up and found himself surrounded by skyscrapers, most of which, were cracked and damaged. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up as he did so and looking around.

'Wait a minute! Where the hell am I?' Shouted Ichigo in shock, turning around frantically.

 **'Sheesh, you're too loud. Can't a guy kill and consume Hollows in peace?' Muttered a voice from behind Ichigo, which caused him to whirl around.**

'Y-you… me…' Stuttered Ichigo in shock.

 **'Well, did you expect me to look like your dad? I'm part of your soul after all.' Replied the figure, which had caused Ichigo's shock.**

Standing across from him, Zanpakutou and all, was a bleached white copy of him.

'You're Zangetsu?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'Yep. You look surprised though. Were you expecting someone else?' Questioned Zangetsu, with a smirk.**

'I guess not… so what happened exactly? Where am I?' Asked Ichigo.

 **'Where are you? Or, where is your body?' Queried Zangetsu teasingly.**

'Both.' Replied Ichigo.

 **'Well, you, are currently in your mind. I told you I'd take over to keep you from losing your powers and luckily I managed to, after consuming over a hundred Hollows to stabilise your powers, two dozens of them being Menos Grande I might add. That though, leads to where your body is right now… to be honest, I'm not precisely sure where we are exactly, but I'm pretty sure we are in the land of the Hollows.' Said Zangetsu, with a grin.**

'What do you mean?' Asked Ichigo, with narrowed eyes.

 **'Well, since I've stabilised your soul for now, why not have a look for yourself?' Teased Zangetsu, before Ichigo's vision went dark.**

 _-line break-_

An orange haired Hollow, had just bit into the mask of a feebly struggling Hollow, trapped between its grasp, before suddenly freezing. The Hollow walked away from the slowly disappearing foe it had just consumed, before looking around in shock.

"What the hell is this?" Questioned Ichigo, as he examined his claws.

 **'Whoa, that was intense, all those Hollows I ate just got purified from our body when you switched back with me. That's quite a handy trick. I was just shoving them all into a corner of your mind, but at least this way, we don't have to worry about overcrowding.' Commented Zangetsu in awe.**

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo curiously, as he made his way towards a light.

 **'I was sure I mentioned this before… maybe not though.' Muttered Zangetsu thoughtfully.**

 **'Basically, if you and I consume Hollows, we will get stronger as well. However, it seems when you are the one in control, your Shinigami powers take over and purify any Hollows you've consumed, while leaving you with the power-up, pretty sweet right?' Chortled Zangetsu.**

"How can consuming Hollows make me stronger?" Questioned Ichigo in confusion, as he continued towards the light, nearly reaching it.

 **'Remember what I told you, that I'm both your Shinigami and Hollow powers? Hollows get stronger by consuming other Hollows. What is really lucky for you though, is that since your powers are merged, you get the boost of a Hollow from consuming them and in the process, purify their souls. In other words, you get the best of both worlds with none of the drawbacks. I mean, having a couple of voices in your head would be annoying, but a couple thousand would be maddening.' Said Zangetsu calmly.**

"That… honestly sounds amazing." Said Ichigo in awe.

 **'Well, that being said, your Shinigami powers are shot to hell right now. If it wasn't for me being both a Hollow and a Shinigami and us being able to communicate like this, you probably would have died.' Said Zangetsu flatly.**

"How did I survive anyway?" Asked Ichigo, as he reached the rocky exit and walked out of the forest, shielding his eyes from the light. ****

 **"If there is one thing every Hollow knows, consuming others makes you stronger. The air here is also rich in energy, which will slowly help you regain your strength. As long as we keep this up, you won't lose your powers, but it will take some time for your Shinigami powers to come back and be usable, and even more for you to look human again." Explained Zangetsu.**

"Well that sucks." Thought Ichigo dryly.

 **'The alternative is you being dead.' Cackled Zangetsu, with a grin.**

"… Point taken. What now though?" Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'Now, we go hunting for… what the hell is that?' Said Zangetsu eagerly, before adopting a tone of confusion.**

Ichigo and Zangetsu both gaped at the display in front of them. Three comical looking Hollows, were chasing, what appeared to be a small girl.

"Does consuming Hollows cause hallucinations or something? This is by far one of the weirdest things I've ever seen… how is a girl here anyway?" Questioned Ichigo in shock.

 **'…I am lost for words.' Said Zangetsu flatly.**

"Well, might as well figure out what is going on." Thought Ichigo, before he suddenly disappeared in a burst of static and appeared in front of the group of four.

Ichigo and Zangetsu were both floored when the three assumed attackers, quickly jumped in front of the girl they had been supposedly chasing and took defensive positions around her.

 **'What the hell did we just stumble into? Does consuming Hollows make a Shinigami crazy or something?' Asked Zangetsu in shock.**

"Like I'm supposed to know, you're the part Hollow!" Retorted Ichigo.

'Hey, it is rude to interrupt a game, don't cha know?' Admonished the large heavyset Hollow.

'A game? I thought you guys were chasing a little girl.' Said Ichigo in confusion, his tail twitching behind him.

'We were playing tag of course.' Commented the much slender Hollow.

'And she was crying why exactly?' Asked Ichigo curiously, scratching his head with his clawed hand.

'That's because I'm an extreme masochist and it isn't fun until they chase me until I cry a little.' Explained the green haired child.

Ichigo and Zangetsu both stared dumbly at the four, not knowing what to say.

"What…" Thought Ichigo.

 **'…the hell?' Finished Zangetsu.**

'What's wrong mister Hollow, do you want to play with us too? We're all Hollows after all.' Said the girl.

Ichigo blinked at this.

'You're a Hollow?' Questioned Ichigo, in his warbled voice.

'Yep.' Said the girl, before pulling her hood back and revealing a childish-looking Hollow mask missing a few teeth, along with a long crack, going through the left side of the skull.

'Who are you guys?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'I'm Nel Tu the Arrancar.' Said Nel.

'I'm Pesche, Nel's older brother.' Said the slimmer of the Hollows.

'And I'm his big brother Dondochakka.' Said the larger Hollow.

'And the big one behind us is our pet Bawabawa.' Said the three, gesturing to the worm-like Hollow.

 **'What…' Said Zangetsu.**

"…the hell." Finished Ichigo.

'What's an Arrancar?' Asked Ichigo, after a minute of stunned silence.

'An Arrancar is a Hollow that removed their mask, to gain Shinigami-like powers.' Explained Nel.

'Really? In that case…' Said Ichigo, before raising a clawed hand to his face and tearing off his mask.

 **'Idiot! Are you completely brain dead! What did I just say one minute ago? If we hadn't consumed enough Hollows you would have died from that!' Shouted an irate Zangetsu.**

As Ichigo's mask came off, the rest of his Hollow features crumbled into dust, until he was back in his Shinigami form, Zangetsu on his back once again.

'Whoa, I feel really weird now.' Said Ichigo.

'Ahhh everything disappeared!' Shouted Nel in surprise.

'Huh? What's wrong with that?' Queried Ichigo.

'You're not supposed to lose everything, otherwise, you aren't even a Hollow anymore.' Explained Nel in surprise.

'Well, I wasn't a Hollow in the first place.' Said Ichigo, as he pulled Zangetsu off his back and examined it.

'From your clothes and that sword, you almost look like a Shinigami.' Nel pointed out cheerfully.

'Well I kind of am.' Said Ichigo.

Nel's hand dropped and she looked at him in shock, before jumping back in fear.

'Oh no, the bad guys are going to kill us!' Shouted Nel in fear.

'Um, why would I kill you?' Asked Ichigo, only to have his question answered by someone new.

'Because you Shinigami cut us down, as though it were simply the natural way of things!' Shouted a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man, as he appeared to the left of Ichigo. **  
**  
Ichigo observed the man and noticed a row of bony spikes on the top of his head, similar to a Mohawk.

'What do you mean? Aren't you guys in pain or something and a Zanpakutou purifies you guys so you can move on?' Questioned Ichigo in confusion.

'Is that what you believe? Do you truly think yourself gods? Who exactly gave you the right to cut down the Hollows?' Questioned the man, as he approached Ichigo, neither noticing, nor caring, that Nel and her group were backing away discretely.

'I don't know?' Replied Ichigo.

'You Shinigami cut us down, but no one ever gave you the right to do that. Do you do it because we feed upon the humans? Why? Who gave you the right to protect those humans?' Continued the man, standing less than a metre away from Ichigo.

'Well someone has to do it!' Defended Ichigo.

'Why? Who decides? You kill animals for food, how is what we do any different? Are we not allowed to live as well? Who decided that you had the authority to cut us down? Do humans cut down other humans for consuming animals?' Growled the man.

'We do actually. There are humans who do exactly that, however, it isn't the same. The souls you all consume, suffer in eternal torment!' Shouted Ichigo.

'And what of the creatures you consume, do they not have souls? You are just as selfish as us! Nobody has granted you the right to undertake any of this! You Shinigami label us as evil, and thoughtlessly slice us down, purely because in your arrogance, you fancy yourselves to be the purveyors of some great 'justice' of your own making!' Shouted the man in anger.

'Well who gave you the right to consume souls? You can't say that it is in your nature, because not all humans consume animals either! Why do you get to consume souls with free reign, but label a Shinigami evil for cutting you down for doing so? If someone tries to cut down an animal, others are perfectly justified in stepping in. Who decides that you are right and we are wrong?' Shouted Ichigo, not realising that he had started to accept the ideals of a Shinigami.

'Arrogance! You have no right to cut us down either!' Shouted the man, drawing his sword.

 **'Ichigo you aren't fully recovered yet, let me take over.' Said Zangetsu.**

"Fine, but kick his ass for me." Growled Ichigo, before relinquishing control to Zangetsu.

Ichigo glowed for a minute, before a wave of energy exploded from his form, cratering the ground around him and sending a wave of dust outwards. The dark skinned Hollow, raised his non-sword holding arm upwards and blocked the dust.

When the dust and sand had dissipated, Ichigo was revealed in his previous form, however, his mask was now much more different. It now covered Ichigo's entire head, and its markings, were now different. It had four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin. Extending from the inner corners of his eyes, there were small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips. All things considered, Ichigo looked downright fearsome now.

'Zommari Rureaux: Septima Espada. Remember that, as I will be the one to put you down here today.' Said the dark skinned man.

 **'Hahaha, I don't care about any of that. I don't even know what an Espada is, but I do know, I'm going to crush you here and now!' Cackled Zangetsu madly.**

'Come creature, allow me to educate you.' Said Zommari, before charging Zangetsu.

Zommari appeared in front of Zangetsu in an instant and slashed his sword down, aiming to cut off Zangetsu's right arm. Zangetsu easily dodged it, before swinging the blade with his namesake at Zommari and grinned when he cut through him, spraying blood onto the sand, only to scowl as it was revealed to be an afterimage of some sort.

'You cannot catch me with feeble speed like that. Of all the Espada, I have the fastest Sonido.' Said Zommari, appearing a fair bit away from Zangetsu.

 **'Really? That's very interesting.' Said Zangetsu, before disappearing in a buzz himself and appearing behind Zommari, nicking his shoulder slightly before he could escape.**

 **'Because speed is my speciality.' Grinned Zangetsu, which caused Zommari to harden his expression.**

While this was occurring, unknown to Zangetsu, a pale, melancholy appearing figure, with two teal lines descending from the lower part of his eyes, was watching them from a distance.

"So this is the one Lord Aizen wishes us to examine." Thought the man, as he watched Zangetsu manage to land another cut on Zommari.

"He seems to be better than most trash, but I fail to see what could be so special about him." Thought the figure. 


	5. For Want of a Heart

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I did in fact have the chapter ready, barring a quick proofread, but I was preparing for my Med interview. Although, since I had that today and am now done with it, I'll be updating again. I also put up the other Bleach story I mentioned to do with a Quincy Ichigo, called: All Hail The New King, so feel free to check that out as well. Also, as a side note, I have a bunch of updates ready for my Fairy Tail stories, so they will be coming soon. I also started a new DxD story which will be up in a month or two and have most of an update ready for A Man's Heart.**

 **Also, for those of you getting ready for your VCE English exams, or rather any form of Year 12 English assessment in the coming months, feel free to read a few of my essays on Journalister. All are good quality (A or A+) and might just help you get a slightly better mark.**

 **On another note, I have a few days break now as well (back to Uni on Monday), so I will also try and get some writing done. I'm up to chapter 9 and getting very close to the execution, but my motivation for Bleach is starting to wane… but hopefully with this update and my new story, some good feedback will kick me into gear so I can really capitalise on this brief respite.**

 **Once again, thanks for the fanfic suggestions and if you have any more, please let me know.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 5 – For Want of a Heart __

Kisuke was not particularly thrilled with his situation right now. All things considered, it really wasn't his fault. The Quincy had been the one to use the Hollow bait that caused this mess. Even before that, the Shinigami had been the one to begin the issue that led to this. Not to mention, if Ichigo had been trained in suppressing his spiritual pressure, both events would not have occurred… possibly. However, despite all this, in a sense, it was his fault and now he needed to face the music.

Kisuke knocked on a door three times and waited patiently. The door was opened by the ever cheerful Kurosaki, Yuzu.

'Hello Mister, are you here for a consultation?' Asked Yuzu cheerfully.

'Ah, no, not today. Luckily, I am in good health these days.' Joked Urahara, before adopting a somewhat serious expression.

'Actually, I'm a friend of your father and just dropped by to catch up, the name is Kisuke Urahara.' Said Kisuke kindly.

'Really? In that case, I'll go get him now, please come in.' Offered Yuzu kindly, closing the door behind Kisuke, as he entered the Kurosaki residence.

'Dad, a friend of yours is here to see you!' Shouted Yuzu.

'A friend you say.' Said Isshin cheerfully, as he came downstairs quickly, only to adopt a somewhat serious expression, upon seeing his guest.

'Kisuke.' Said Isshin flatly.

'Isshin, good to see you again.' Said Kisuke, tilting his hat in acknowledgement.

'Yuzu, I'm going to go out and catch up with Kisuke here for a while. It has been some time since we've talked, so it might take a while.' Said Isshin kindly to his daughter.

'Okay, have fun.' Said Yuzu kindly, before both men stepped outside.

'Well Kisuke, what happened? Don't think I didn't feel that Menos show up.' Said Isshin seriously.

'Yes, I expected as much, especially with your powers having come back.' Commented Kisuke, getting a nod from Isshin.

After a short pause, Kisuke took his hat off which startled Isshin. Kisuke almost never took his hat off.

'I fear that I may have miscalculated things slightly and felt that I need to tell you what happened.' Said Kisuke sombrely.

'What is it?' Asked Isshin nervously.

'Ichigo, during his fight with the Menos, pushed it back… and unfortunately, went along with it, back to Hueco Mundo.' Said Kisuke honestly.

Isshin froze upon hearing this, but what Kisuke said next chilled his blood.

'Also, it seems he lost his temporary Shinigami powers at the hands of the Menos Grande's last attack.' Finished Kisuke.

'…How are we going to get him back?' Asked Isshin, after a pause.

'Honestly, I don't think we can, not with things as they are now. I really can't get us to Hueco Mundo right now. In a few weeks, I may be able to create something that can make Garganta… but nothing immediate.' Said Kisuke sombrely.

Before Isshin could respond though, Kisuke continued quickly.

'However, I have been keeping a close eye on things and Ichigo may just be able to come back on his own.' Said Kisuke calmly.

'How so?' Questioned Isshin.

'I said he lost his temporary Shinigami powers, not all of his powers. If I'm right, the Hollow from that night has integrated with Ichigo's soul and Zanpakutou, so he may be able to gain his original powers and the powers of a Hollow as well. I'm sure you see where I am going with this.' Explained Kisuke.

'What are his chances? Be honest with me here.' Demanded Isshin.

Kisuke sighed, before placing his hat back on his head.

'In all honesty, his chances are very good. From what I've seen, he has been in communication with it for a while. I would say he has almost a seventy-four percent chance of being able to do it.' Answered Kisuke.

'Why do you sound anxious about that, his chances sound reasonably high?' Questioned Isshin.

'True, a Hollow in Hueco Mundo would fit in right at home. There is even a good chance Ichigo will come back much stronger, enough that he would even overpower us in raw power alone…' Intoned Kisuke thoughtfully.

'But?' Queried the older Kurosaki.

'I think our old acquaintance has been roaming there …and there is no telling what he may have gotten up to.' Finished Kisuke, with a stern gaze.

 _-line break-_

'Gin, I must commend you for your choice. Zommari seems to have outright enraged Ichigo. It is most amusing.' Said Aizen, as he watched Ichigo and Zommari continuously disappear in bursts of static and score small cuts on each other.

'I aim to please. The new Grand Fisher is also heading there now, he should meet young Kurosaki in a few hours. Quite the handicap for Ichigo, having to do battle with Grand Fisher, after facing an Espada.' Commented Gin.

Zommari moved a tad too slow, and the Hollowfied form of Ichigo successfully land a deep gash on his left arm.

'Although, I have to say, I didn't expect young Kurosaki's strength to lie in his speed.' Said Gin appraisingly, glancing to Aizen.

'It is rather interesting. Rather appropriate as well in the grand scheme of things. An offensive father, defensive mother and now, a swift son.' Commented Sosuke, before the two turned their focus back to the screen.

 _-line break-_

 **'Hahaha! What happened to all your talk? You can't even land a hit on me anymore and I've got the upper hand now.' Mocked Zangetsu.**

Zommari snorted, before lowering his sword and turning away.

'I did not come here to kill you anyway, I was testing you.' Said Zommari, before he disappeared.

Zangetsu blinked at this in surprise, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

 **"Oi Ichigo! You awake again or what?" Asked Zangetsu mentally.**

'Yeah, I'm up… but I think we may be in trouble. If that guy was sent to test us… then who could have sent him?' Questioned Ichigo cautiously.

 **"Beats me… what happened to those four weirdos anyway?" Questioned Zangetsu.**

'I think they ran when I was arguing with that guy.' Said Ichigo.

 **"Heh, I'll catch them, then let you take the reins once again. Don't take the mask off again though, we need that thing on so you can draw in power from the environment and recover. Either that, or go back in the forest and go on a feeding spree." Said Zangetsu sternly.**

'Alright I got it.' Said Ichigo, before his body disappeared in a burst of static, chasing after the four odd Hollows, neither noticing that they were being followed.

 _-line break-_

Nel and her group had hightailed it out of there when Zommari had showed up. An Espada was no joke and none of them wanted to be there if things got violent, which they probably did.

'Do you guys think that other Hollow is okay?' Asked Nel curiously.

'Eh, maybe, maybe not, not like we will ever know.' Replied Pesche.

'I'm right here, you know.' Said Ichigo, still in the form of his most recent Hollow transformation.

'Oh, you look like a Hollow again, but your mask changed… wow that looks scary.' Said Nel cheerfully, before recoiling at the sight of Ichigo's new visage.

"What is the deal with the mask anyway?" Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'To make things simple, you levelled up, congrats.' Laughed Zangetsu.**

'So what are you exactly mister, you look like a Hollow now, but before you looked like a Shinigami?' Asked Nel curiously.

'I guess you could say, I'm both.' Said Ichigo in, his dual layered tone.

'Does that mean you are going to attack us if you are a Shinigami?' Questioned Nel fearfully.

'No. Why would I do that?' Asked Ichigo.

'Because the Shinigami are the bad guys and kill us.' Retorted Nel.

'But if the use their Zanpakutou on you, it allows you to be purified and move on.' Explained Ichigo.

'But I wouldn't want to be purified. I have brothers with me here, I don't want to lose them.' Said Nel, with a pout.

Ichigo thought on this. Nel was a Hollow, however, she was also in control of herself and didn't seem to be suffering in any way. Was the central principle of a Shinigami, that of purifying Hollows, a lie? Or, was there a point that a Hollow could evolve to and as a result, no longer feel a dying hunger for souls.

After a long silence Nel walked up to Ichigo.

'If you want, you can be our friend as well. We won't hurt you like other Hollows, even if you are a Shinigami, you're also a Hollow like us.' Said Nel kindly.

'Ichigo.' Said Ichigo, after a moment.

'Huh, I'm Nel?' Responded a confused Nel.

'My name, is Ichigo.' Repeated Ichigo.

'Ok, Itsygo, let's play tag now.' Said Nel childishly, before running off.

"Zangetsu…" Said Ichigo hesitantly.

 **'I know, but you need to figure things out for yourself.' Responded Zangetsu firmly, to Ichigo's unspoken query.**

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had now been missing for two days and both Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue were worried.

'What should we do now?' Questioned Orihime sadly, as the two stood on the footpath of the street Ichigo had disappeared at.

'I'm not sure Orihime. There is no way of knowing where he disappeared to, or how to get there. Do you think we should accept Urahara's offer? Maybe, if he trains us, we will be able to rescue Ichigo.' Questioned Chad.

The two turned, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. They had expected Urahara to have magically appeared and thus, were surprised, when the form of Uryuu Ishida approached them. Despite his gentle nature, Sado's left arm clenched slightly.

'I did not come here to aggravate you two.' Said Uryuu calmly.

'I came to apologise for my actions and ask for forgiveness.' Said Uryuu, as he gave a small bow.

Surprisingly, it was not Chad who spoke up next, but rather, it was Orihime.

'You're the reason Ichigo disappeared. Why are you apologising to us? Why not his sisters? Or even his father?' Questioned Orihime.

Uryuu gave a deep sigh as he raised his head and pushed his glasses up.

'I do not believe that would be a wise course of action. I apologised to you two because you are both spiritually aware and friends of Kurosaki. Not to mention, I know you two were watching when he disappeared.' Said Uryuu.

'What do you hope to gain from your competition anyway?' Asked Chad gruffly.

'Truthfully, I was being immature. For that reason, I take full responsibility for what happened to Kurosaki. In addition to coming to apologise, I also came to offer my services to help find Kurosaki.' Said Uryuu.

'Well, that is interesting.' Said a cheery voice.

The trio turned to the sound of the voice and saw Kisuke Urahara walking towards them.

'A Quincy offering to help find a Shinigami, I never thought such a thing was possible.' Said Kisuke, as he stopped just a few steps away from them.

'Can you help us find Ichigo, Mister Urahara?' Asked Orihime thoughtfully.

'I can, however, I need a bit of time until I can send you after him.' Said Kisuke seriously.

'Why did you come here now then?' Asked Chad.

'Simple, if you do want to go after Kurosaki, you need training, after all, the world of the Hollows, is no place for weaklings.' Said Kisuke, with a stern look.

'If you truly want a chance of surviving, let alone saving Ichigo, you both need to become much stronger.' Continued Kisuke.

'I told you that your powers were the key to a door, which you could choose to open, or lock. If you want to find young Kurosaki however, you must open that door.' Finished Kisuke.

Orihime and Chad both looked at each other and gave a nod, before turning back to Kisuke.

'Wonderful, come by to my shop tomorrow then.' Said Kisuke, before turning on his heel and leaving.

'When the time comes, I will go with you, at the very least, to expunge my debt.' Said Uryuu, before leaving as well.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had spent the past few hours playing a strange form of tag, with even stranger Hollows. Throughout it all, Ichigo was trying to work through his thoughts on just what Hollows were exactly. The ones that invaded Karakura on a regular basis, seemed mindless and remorseless, with the exception of Sora Inoue. Having come here though, Ichigo was confused. These Hollows acted practically human, baring the holes in their figures and bone fragments decorating their bodies. As the five of them all sat down, taking a small break from "Endless Tag" at Ichigo's insistence, he was thoroughly troubled over how innocent they seemed.

Zangetsu had strangely enough, chosen to remain silent for now, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts, for which Ichigo was somewhat grateful. However, Ichigo also wanted advice. He didn't know what to think. Even now, Ichigo didn't really understand why he asked the little girl the serious questions, perhaps because something inside him, told him she was the leader… in some bizarre way.

'Nel, how come you guys are all so human?' Asked Ichigo gruffly.

'Well, Itsygo, when a Hollow becomes an Arrancar, all of their base instincts balance out. We have control again, just like before becoming a Hollow.' Chirped Nel.

'Can every Hollow become an Arrancar?' Questioned Ichigo curiously.

'Well, I like to think so.' Said Nel optimistically.

Ichigo frowned at this. It made him reflect upon the fact that each and every Hollow he killed, just may have, in time, become stable. This troubled Ichigo greatly. It was easier to imagine they were uncontrollable souls in pain and that purifying them ended their suffering. But… was Nel suffering? Were Pesche, Dondochakka or Bawabawa suffering? Was that Espada suffering? No, it didn't seem like they were at all, in fact, they seemed content.

Ichigo was broken out of his musings however, when an ominous presence approached him.

His entire mask was unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also had fur all over his body and it was very large, easily the size of a large building. His Hollow hole was also up on his body and rather large. Lastly, he carried a large Zanpakutou on his back. Ichigo knew exactly who this was, not by appearances, but rather, by Reiatsu.

Ichigo stood up slowly, trembling in anger. Nel and her brothers flinched at the ominous feeling energy coming from Ichigo and backed away.

The Hollow continued to approach Ichigo undeterred, fully confident in his victory.

'Well worm, funny seeing you here. Although, since you are here, I believe I owe you for what you did to me in the human world.' Taunted the large Hollow.

Wisps of black and red energy started to pour from Ichigo's bone-covered form. The eyes of his mask glowed red, looking like the eyes of the devil himself.

'Well, worm, are you ready to die?' Questioned the Hollow, as he hefted his exceedingly large blade, off his back.

'I'll kill you.' Whispered Ichigo.

'Hmm? What was that worm?' Asked the Hollow.

'I've seen Hollows in control, you were in control… and now that I think about it, that makes things even worse, since you are an Arrancar now.' Said Ichigo lowly.

'Ho? So you noticed worm, in that case, I'm sure you know that I am going to kill you here today.' Mocked the Hollow.

'Tell me one thing? The souls you've consumed, they are still inside you, aren't they? Suffering.' Asked Ichigo.

'Obviously. Their cries of pain warm my… well not heart, but you get the idea. I love hearing their anguished moaning.' Answered the Hollow sadistically.

'Excellent.' Said Ichigo, before disappearing in a buzz of static and reappearing behind the Hollow.

'They die in agony, Grand Fisher!' Shouted Ichigo maliciously, as he ignored his sword, and tore into Grand Fisher with his claws.

Ichigo's claws sliced through Grand Fisher, like a hot knife through butter. First, Ichigo swung both his claws down on Grand Fishers shoulders, tearing both his arms off and causing him to drop his sword to the ground with a heavy thud. Then, before he could react, Ichigo stabbed his tail into his left kneecap, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo had appeared on top of Grand Fisher's legs and pressed both of his bony feet into the back of his soft kneecaps and ripped his legs off at the knee.

Nel and her group watched horrified, as Ichigo then pounced on Grand Fishers back and savagely clawed at him, sending blood flying, as he tore through skin, muscle and bone, until there was a metre wide hole in Grand Fisher's torso. They then watched, as Ichigo flipped what was left of the body of Grand Fisher over, standing on his chest and looking him dead in the face.

'I enjoyed this entirely too much for a human, but, I suppose I'm not really human after all, am I?' Questioned Ichigo rhetorically.

Grand Fisher looked at Ichigo in genuine fear. Even for a Hollow, Ichigo was frightening. No, he wasn't a Hollow. Hollows would not be anywhere near this vicious. The thing that was just about to end his life, was a demon.

With a bloodcurdling roar, one which even surprised the silent observer at its intensity and the malice in it, the Hollowfied form of Ichigo shot forward at Grand Fisher's head… and ate it whole. There was a pregnant pause, as everything suddenly went silent, before Ichigo's form exploded with power.

 _-line break-_  
 **  
**Gin opened his eyes in shock. He practically felt the energy that exploded from Ichigo Kurosaki through the monitor. It was unfathomable. So much raw power.

Aizen watched on with an excited gleam in his eyes, had he finally found someone, someone who he could honestly call his equal… no, not yet. However, Ichigo Kurosaki… was close. Sosuke realised exactly what it meant, with Ichigo consuming Grand Fisher. How could he not, when he had, step-by-step, cultivated the events that led to Ichigo becoming the man he was right now? He was excited, immeasurably so and couldn't wait any longer for the wheel to spin.

'Gin, notify the Twelfth Division about the whereabouts of Rukia Kuchiki, who is under suspicion of giving her powers to a human. Also, see to it that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai be the ones to retrieve her. Additionally, have Kaname come here at once, I believe I will need to head to Hueco Mundo soon.' Said Sosuke calmly, despite how just below the surface, his emotions were churning madly in excitement and anticipation.

'Of course.' Said Gin, as he turned and left.

"Perhaps he will be the one to do it." Thought Gin, before leaving Aizen alone.

 _-line break-_

Kisuke Urahara was a man who always had plans and contingencies to those plans. His plans were so layered, that he even amazed himself sometimes. One ingenious plan he had orchestrated, was a monitoring device in Hueco Mundo, which he went to great pains to discreetly place… and it had just blown up.

Kisuke frowned as he looked at the smoking contraption. It once, held the appearance of a small computer, now; it looked like a black pile of rubble.

Kisuke sighed at this, before getting back to work.

 _-line break-_

The clouds of dust and sand had started to clear, revealing a menacing figure to the five Arrancar who had been observing it.

Ichigo had long, straight hair now, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings, stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. His skin was now a pure bone white as well. Additionally, he now had retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, as well as, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone, stretching around his neck and one each, on his wrists and ankles. Two of the marks from his upgraded mask from before, now stretched past his eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the new marks on his chest.

Ichigo looked absolutely terrifying now and when he suddenly disappeared, Nel and her group looked on in confusion, which turned to surprise, when a form was blasted down from the sky, not too far from their location.

Ulquiorra had watched Ichigo transform in mild interest, but suddenly having that terrifying visage in front of him, had slowed his reaction just enough for Ichigo to attack him, viciously if his missing left arm was any indication.

 **'Who are you?' Asked Ichigo, in a deeply demonic, warbled tone.**

'I am Ulquiorra, Cuatro Espada.' Said Ulquiorra simply, as he stood up, apathetic towards Ichigo once again, as his arm quickly regenerated.

 **'Why are you here?' Questioned Ichigo.**

'I was ordered to observe you and then, when I felt it would be appropriate, give you a way to return to the human world.' Said Ulquiorra.

 **'There is no need, I can do so myself now.' Said Ichigo, causing Ulquiorra to almost imperceptibly raise an eyebrow.**

'I see, I will be leaving then.' Said Ulquiorra, before noticing something out of the corner out of his eye.

'I see that you have been roaming Hueco Mundo, Nelliel.' Said Ulquiorra.

'Master Ulquiorra, what do you mean? Nel is Nel, not Nelliel. Why would you care about someone like me?' Asked Nel in confusion.

'Did you perhaps forget? You were of a higher rank than I, so I didn't question your motives. Could it be you did not leave voluntarily?' Queried Ulquiorra.

Nel seemed to tremble in fear, before a buzz of static was heard and a shadow was covering her.

 **'You are upsetting Nel.' Said Ichigo threateningly.**

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the left slightly.

'Why does that bother you? You didn't even know of her less than a few hours ago. For what reason do you care for someone you barely know?' Questioned Ulquiorra apathetically, with only a hint of curiosity in his tone.

 **'Nel is my friend. For however long I've known her, that is enough. She has shown me things I never thought possible. I won't let you cause her distress.' Said Ichigo warningly.**

'Why? You are a Hollow, why do you care for another Hollow? We are designed to consume others. Our existence is lonely and selfish. Why care for another?' Questioned Ulquiorra.

 **'Because, it is in my nature to protect others. My name is Ichigo, which means to protect one thing. That one thing I protect, is those close to me.' Explained Ichigo.**

'To what end? Why protect others? What do you gain from such a selfless action?' Queried Ulquiorra.

 **'I gain power because I want to protect others. If I am the weak to most, but strong enough to protect those close to me, that is enough. I don't want to be almighty. To sit upon the throne of heaven, means to be lonely forever. I only want those I care about to be safe.' Said Ichigo.**

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo in confusion.

'What if you need more power to save those close to you? If you had to decide to be lonely to protect those close to you, would you do it?' Asked Ulquiorra curiously.

 **'In an instant. Without my friends and family, I will have no heart.' Answered Ichigo simply.**

'A heart, what is that? You have a hole exactly where a heart would be located, but you talk as if you still have one.' Said Ulquiorra dispassionately.

 **'A heart is not physical, a heart is the embodiment of one's emotions. Even an evil person has a heart, even if it is tainted.' Replied Ichigo.**

'What of one who has nothing? Born in the darkness, without any friends or family. No pride or ambition. No anger or hate. Does such an individual possess a heart?' Questioned Ulquiorra.  
 **  
'They do, they have just not found it yet.' Said Ichigo, with a nod.**

'Hmm, I find this conversation to be interesting. Perhaps you are not the trash I had initially thought you to be.' Said Ulquiorra impassively.

 **'How do you know of Nel?' Asked Ichigo curiously, causing Nel to look up as well and temporarily stop her whimpering.**

'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, was an Espada, with the rank above me.' Said Ulquiorra, getting Nel to gasp in shock.

'T-that's impossible, Nel isn't an Espada, Nel isn't strong at all.' Muttered Nel.

'It is the truth. However, you have become a child for some reason now. Also, your mask is damaged and seems to be leaking your Reiryoku.' Explained Ulquiorra.

Ichigo looked at the long crack on Nel's mask and without really understanding why, pressed his hand against it and flooded it with his own Reiryoku. Nel's form glowed with a blinding light, before she transformed.

Pesche and Dondochakka were shocked. While they had anticipated seeing Nel as she was before Nnoitra had damaged her mask, neither expected her new form. Nel now had green tufts around her neck, wrists and ankles like Ichigo, but now also possessed a bone white, green tipped tail, not too dissimilar to the one Ichigo had initially and a small plate of bone, in the shape of a shield, over where her heart would be. The greatest change however, was her childish mask, which now had two vicious bent, forward facing horns, just like Ichigo. Lastly, Nel had a sword in her hands, one which appeared to be a completely green Japanese long sword, with a white, circular guard.

'You look different Nelliel. That is not the form you had previously.' Commented Ulquiorra.

'I remember again.' Said Nel tensely.

'Interesting. It seems that Kurosaki managed to repair and alter your mask, allowing you to regain your memories.' Said Ulquiorra.

Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo pitched forward and collapsed to his knees.

 **'Sorry Ichigo, your body isn't able to handle this form yet. For now, have a nap, besides, there is someone you have to meet now anyway.' Said Zangetsu, before taking control.**

'Ichigo, are you alright?' Asked Nel worriedly, as she helped him stand.

 **'Sorry, but Ichigo isn't here right now, please leave a message.' Chuckled Zangetsu.**

'Who are you?' Questioned Nel cautiously, backing up a step.

 **'Hey, hey, is that anyway to thank the person who fixed you? Without me, Ichigo wouldn't have been able to fix your mask, you should be thankful.' Teased Zangetsu.**

'What are you exactly?' Questioned Ulquiorra as well.

 **'Me? I'm the embodiment of Ichigo's powers, his Shinigami and Hollow ones at least. Name's Zangetsu.' Said Zangetsu.**

'What happened to Ichigo?' Asked Nel.

 **'He's catching up with someone and meeting someone new, sorry, but he will be out of commission for a while. Besides, why so eager to have Ichigo back, miss him already hot stuff?' Teased Zangetsu.**

'You don't sound like Kurosaki.' Commented Ulquiorra.

 **'Well, personality wise, I'm a lot of things he suppresses, his love of fighting, his wrath, his sadistic impulses and...' Said Zangetsu, before turning his gaze on Nel.**

 **'…his lust as well.' Leered Zangetsu.**

'I think I prefer Ichigo.' Said Nel dryly.

 **'I'll bet you do, too bad he is too much of a prude. I'll need to work on that.' Smirked Zangetsu.**

'Nelliel, are you to return to Las Noches now?' Queried Ulquiorra.

'Whoa, hold on a minute there! Nel doesn't have to go back there at all.' Said Pesche defensively.

'Yeah.' Added Dondochakka in agreement.

The two were cut off when Nel turned to face them and gave them both a soft smile.

'Thank you, Pesche, Dondochakka. I realise now, that the two of you have been protecting me, not only for my physical safety, but also for my peace of mind. The two of you know I dislike fighting and gave me a chance to escape from it all. For that, thank you.' Said Nel kindly.

'We're sorry Lady Nel, because we weren't strong enough, you got hurt pretty badly.' Said Pesche sombrely.

'Yeah, it was our job to protect you as your Fracción, but we failed.' Added Dondochakka, with Bawabawa giving a small whine as well.

'It's okay, we can go back now and this time, I'll protect you.' Said Nel kindly, her tone and expression hardening towards the end.

'I take it you are returning then?' Questioned Ulquiorra rhetorically, to which Nel nodded.

Ulquiorra then turned to Ichigo.

'Well Kurosaki, what will you do now?' Asked Ulquiorra.

 **'The name is Zangetsu and quite frankly, I'm just going to wait here until Ichigo is ready to go.' Said Zangetsu, before sitting down and crossing his legs.**

'Don't you want to come see Las Noches?' Asked Nel curiously.  
 **  
'Unless you're showing me your private quarters, nope.' Said Zangetsu dryly.**

After a somewhat awkward silence, the Espada and Fracción left Zangetsu there.

 **'Ah and here I was hoping she just might have changed her mind. No love for swords I guess.' Muttered Zangetsu.**


	6. Influence

**Sorry for the wait.  
Allow me to explain. I did have the next three chapters done, but I felt that I had left too much unexplained and the truth is, I have changed a lot and needed to show this. For this reason, I wrote a small chapter after this, in between my other, already done chapters and for that reason, held off on this one.**

 **Next chapter is rather short and has no Ichigo, but I will follow it up with the next chapter a day or two after. It is a necessary chapter though, otherwise, way too much is passing in the background and it will leave you guys confused, especially when you see characters acting differently later on.  
I also got a kick of Bleach motivation back, thanks to a few recently update Bleach stories, so there is that.**

 **I have to say, even though I am skipping most of the early stuff of the invasion into Soul Society, there is going to be a lot before and after the execution. Ichigo really got around, but his actions also affected others quite a bit and I need to show that. I'm already 4K into the execution part and have realised, that I'm going to need to cover four or five different streams of activity, so there is going to be a lot happening at the same time.**

 **Furthermore, exams are next month so after they're all done, I can seriously sit down and write.**

 **Also, I set up a so check that out as well, as I'll post chapters forty-eight hours earlier there.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 6 – Influence __

The Arrancar were journeying at a fast pace towards Las Noches. Nel was still in her newly released form and for some reason, couldn't revert out of it yet.

The group did not speak as they travelled; Ulquiorra had nothing to say and Nel wasn't in a particularly talkative mood now either. Pesche and Dondochakka were still rather apprehensive about returning.

Eventually, the group arrived at the white castle. The group slowed their pace now and walked towards the Espada meeting room. Ulquiorra could sense all the Espada were gathered, but interestingly, Sosuke Aizen's presence could be felt as well.

'Welcome back, Ulquiorra. Also, welcome back Nelliel, it has been a while.' Said Aizen amicably.

'Indeed it has, Lord Aizen.' Said Nel respectfully.

'I trust your absence was fruitful.' Said Aizen smoothly.

'It was, so much so, that I wish to display what I have learned.' Said Nelliel, with a smile.

'By all means, shall we go outside now?' Offered Sosuke, to which Nel nodded.

'Very well then. Everyone, if you please, gather your Fracción and have them join us outside in ten minutes. I believe that our dear former Espada has something new to show us.' Said Aizen, before multiple bursts of static were heard and everyone left, leaving Aizen alone.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, just how interesting are you?' Muttered Aizen fondly, before he too headed outside.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he saw the familiar skyscrapers, only now, they were free of any cracks and damage. This time though, he saw two new figures, who seemed to be mildly glaring at each other. One, was a tall man in dark clothing, with long black hair and sunglasses. The other figure though, caused Ichigo to freeze and wonder if his mind had snapped.

'Ichigo! Just look at you, you've grown so much.' Said a fair skinned girl, with light, wavy brown hair.

The woman's hair reached just to her shoulders and she had a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing a simple school girl uniform of a dark blue colour, a red ribbon resting on her chest and white flaps going over her shoulders, resting against her chest and shoulder blades. Her eyes were a warm brown, which Ichigo knew were the same shade as his own.

'M-mother?' Uttered Ichigo breathlessly.

'Yep, in the flesh, or soul at least. Now come and give your mom a hug.' Said the soul of Masaki Kurosaki.

Ichigo stumbled forward, slowly walking towards, what he was trying to convince himself, was an illusion. This couldn't be real. It couldn't! As Ichigo neared the smiling figure, he hesitantly outstretched his arms. Masaki smiled at this and quickly stepped towards Ichigo and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest.

'It's okay Ichigo, I'm here.' Masaki said softly.

Ichigo flinched slightly, before wrapping his arms tightly around his mother and slowly, but steadily, started to cry into her shoulder.

Masaki smiled sadly at this and simply allowed her son to release the pain he had been bottling up inside, for close to a decade.

The tall figure that Masaki had been staring at before, merely watched, choosing not to speak.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His mother was here. For years now, Ichigo had just wanted to see her one more time. For what, Ichigo always changed his mind. He wanted to hug her forever. To apologise for what he did. Cry his heart out and beg for forgiveness. Tell her all about his friends and his sisters. Make her proud with what he had accomplished so far.

Most of all though, he just wanted her to be there with them all again.

'Come on Ichigo, I'm here now, there is no need to cry.' Soothed Masaki, as she ruffled her son's hair awkwardly.

Ichigo didn't let go at first, still releasing the pain in his heart, before finally deciding to break the hug and look at her.

'You look so young.' Said Ichigo.

'Well, this is what I looked like when I was sixteen. So, Ichigo, what do you think, isn't your mother a real cutie?' Chirped Masaki, causing Ichigo to blush and awkwardly splutter.

 **'Feh, you really are a weird one, aren't you? Teasing your son.' Said Zangetsu, as he appeared, taking off his new mask and crushing it, turning it into blue spirit particles.**

Masaki pouted and glared at Zangetsu.

'Hmm, so it's you. How annoying.' Commented Masaki.

 **'Oi! If it wasn't for me, you would have shown up all bloodied and probably traumatised orange over here even more.' Retorted Zangetsu.**

'Why do you look like that anyway mom?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Welllll that's a really, really long story. To make things really quick though, he and I have met before.' Said Masaki happily, pointing at Zangetsu.

'What about him?' Asked Ichigo, pointing at the other person in his mind right now.

Surprisingly, Masaki gave a small scowl, something which made Ichigo realise he must have gotten it from her.

'He is…' Started Masaki, before the man spoke up.

 **'Call me Y.' Said the man.**

'Y huh? You really aren't that creative, are you? Commented Masaki, with a bored expression.

 **'I believe I am rather… creative… actually.' Quipped the old man.**

'Okay… so what's going on? How are you here mum?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'When you consumed Grand Fisher, you got her soul, as well as a bunch of others, but she resisted the purification and decided to join us all in your mind.' Explained Zangetsu.**

'Yep, so don't be thinking naughty things now, or I'll know.' Sang Masaki, much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

 **'Oi! He is already enough of a prude, don't make my job any harder than it is already!' Shouted Zangetsu.**

'No! My Ichigo is too young to be thinking about stuff like that now!' Shouted Masaki childishly.

 **'He's a teenager woman! That is when they ARE supposed to think about this sort of stuff!' Retorted Zangetsu in annoyance.**

Ichigo just stood there awkwardly, as the two bickered over what were acceptable thoughts for a fifteen year old teenager.

 _-line break-_

'Well Nelliel, what do you want to show us?' Questioned an aloof Aizen.

'I'm here to regain my spot among the Espada, but, before that, I am here to give Nnoitra exactly what he has always asked for, a fight to the death.' Snarled Nel viciously, surprising everyone who remembered her.

'I see… Nnoitra, do you accept this challenge?' Asked Aizen curiously.

'Of course! This is the perfect chance to prove that I am head and shoulders above Nelliel!' Shouted Nnoitra in anticipation.

'Very well then. Everyone else, please come with me to watch from a distance.' Said Aizen, before disappearing, along with everyone else, bar Pesche and Dondochakka.

'Lady Nel, are you sure you want to do this?' Asked Pesche worriedly.

'Yeah, you don't have to do this for our sake.' Added Dondochakka.

'Don't worry, this needs to be done.' Said Nel sternly.

'Please be careful.' Said Pesche, with Dondochakka nodding, before the two left as well.

'Heh, so those two wimps stuck with you, did they?' Questioned Nnoitra.

Nel's gaze hardened at the insult to her Fracción, her new tail twitching behind her in irritation.

'What's the matter, did I hurt your feelings Nelliel!' Mocked Nnoitra.

'Take your Resurrección form.' Said Nel firmly.

'You've gotten arrogant Nelliel! Do you really think you can beat me so easily?' Goaded Nnoitra.

'You have ten seconds.' Warned Nel.

 _-line break-_

'Who is this chick anyway?' Asked Emilou Apacci, a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia.

'She is the Espada who you master replaced numerically.' Said Ulquiorra.

'Since when do you speak to anyone?' Taunted Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a blue haired Espada, with the remains of his Hollow mask on his right jawbone.

'I suggest, for once, you pay attention, I believe something interesting will happen now.' Insulted Ulquiorra apathetically.

'What makes you say that, Ulquiorra?' Asked Aizen calmly.

'This form Nelliel is in… it isn't her normal Resurrección, in fact, before today, I didn't think I would ever see anyone achieve it as well, forced though it may be.' Said Ulquiorra, surprising everyone who heard him.

'Do you mean to say, this is some sort of special Resurrección?' Asked Stark, a lazy brown haired Arrancar, sleepily.

'Yes.' Said Ulquiorra simply.

'Preposterous! I have never heard, nor seen, of such a form.' Grumbled Barragan Louisenbairn, who possessed the appearance of an elderly man, with a white moustache and white hair.

'I have had it for years now and you have not noticed.' Said Ulquiorra simply.

'Ulquiorra, do you mean to say that you have been hiding your true strength?' Asked Aizen curiously.

'Yes, forgive me, Lord Aizen.' Said Ulquiorra, as emotionlessly as ever.

'It is quiet alright, although, now I am curious to see it in action.' Commented Sosuke, before focusing his attention back on the fight.

 _-line break-_

'Come on then Nelliel, it's been ten seconds!' Shouted Nnoitra cockily.

'Are you sure you won't heed my warning?' Questioned Nel seriously.

'Like you could even scratch my Hierro!' Taunted Nnoitra, before his chest suddenly sprayed blood everywhere, from a long gash, which went from his right shoulder to left hip.

'That, was your last warning.' Declared Nel from behind Nnoitra, her sword held out to the side, red dripping off green.

'I will kill you NELLIEL!' Shouted Nnoitra in rage, as he gathered his energy and entered his Resurrección form, growing an extra set of arms out, as his oddly shaped weapon split apart, now resembling a multitude of pincers, one held in each hand.

'Before we end this Nnoitra, let me tell you one last thing.' Said Nel in a clam tone, which infuriated Nnoitra, hating that she could be so calm, less than a metre away from him, when he had taken his Resurrección form.

'You never did care enough to learn what my aspect of death was, so before this ends, let me enlighten you.' Said Nel.

'I don't give a shit you pathetic woman!' Spat Nnoitra enraged, charging at Nel.

In a flash, it was over, both had swung their weapons at each other and only one of them had struck true.

'It is mercy, Nnoitra. Unfortunately for you, I have none left to give.' Whispered Nel, as Nnoitra's arms fell to the floor with a thud.

As his blades slammed into the ground, moments later, his head rolled off and joined his arms on the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo.

As Nnoitra's torso bled out on the ground, Nel felt a sudden pull and before she knew it, she had retaken her original humanoid form. The only exception, being the forward pointing horns, still present on her childish mask, and now, in addition to Gamuza, her original blade, she still possessed the green Japanese long sword from before, held at her waist as well, in a black sheath.

 _-line break-_

'Very well then. Everyone, we shall adjourn back to the meeting hall. Ulquiorra, I would like you to explain about this second form if you do not mind.' Said Sosuke.

'Of course.' Said Ulquiorra, who, unlike nearly everyone else, was not surprised in the slightest of what had just happened.

After a series of static bursts, everyone had returned and took their seats, the Fracción of the Espada standing behind their respective leader. Nel and her Fracción chose to stand for now and Ulquiorra stood next to her as well, facing the table, with Aizen at the end of it.

'Now then, Ulquiorra, would you please explain this new form to your fellow Arrancar?' Requested Aizen.

'Of course, Lord Aizen. It is a form beyond a normal Resurrección. It is called Resurrección: Segunda Etapa.' Said Ulquiorra simply.

'I see… and how does one achieve this form, Ulquiorra?' Questioned Aizen, as a few of the Espada focused on Ulquiorra intently.

'I only knew of one way before today: to completely embrace one's aspect of death. To become it completely.' Said Ulquiorra.

'I see. Although, you say knew, as though there is another way, care to explain?' Asked Aizen.

'From observing Nelliel recently, I believe there is another way, even if it was not brought about voluntarily.' Said Ulquiorra, as he glanced at Nel, meeting her gaze.

'Which would be?' Asked Aizen, with a smile.

'To completely disregard one's aspect of death, to wholly go against it.' Answered Nel.

'I see.' Said Aizen calmly, before removing a small orb from his robe.

'I believe, that in light of things, your rankings may no longer be appropriate. As I do not wish for a bloodbath between my strongest Arrancar, I will allow the Hougyoku to decide your new rankings.' Explained Aizen.

Aizen pushed some of his Reiatsu into the orb and it glowed, bathing the room in a purple glow before fading.

'*sigh* I had hoped for a lower number.' Commented Stark tiredly, glancing at the three on his hand, after he had removed his glove.

'Speak for yourself, this is bull, I didn't change at all!' Shouted Grimmjow in irritation.

'You speak for yourself as well.' Spoke Yammy with a scoff, noticing he now had a two instead of a ten.

'Would you all call out your new rank, starting from nine, since the Hougyoku has decided it prefers not to have a double digit ranking among the Espada?' Requested Aizen, with a hint of amusement in his tone.

'Noveno.' Said Aaroniero Arruruerie a masked individual.

'Octava.' Intoned Szayelaporro Granz, a tall, thin, pink haired man.

'Séptima.' Said Zommari Rureaux.

'Sexta.' Said Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

'Quinto.' Said Tier Harribel, an olive skinned blonde.

Barragan merely grunted in annoyance, indicating he was the new Cuatro.

'Tercera.' Yawned Coyote Starrk.

'Segunda.' Said Yammy Llargo, an extremely muscular man.

'Primera.' Said Nelliel, drawing a few surprised looks.

'Cero.' Said Ulquiorra, getting even more interested looks, as everyone stared at him.

'I see. Ulquiorra, I suppose there must be a reason you held back, if you've had the potential to be the top Espada all this time… would you care to divulge it?' Questioned Aizen.

'…once you have accepted emptiness, everything becomes boring, without meaning almost. I wanted to see things, not from the top, but rather, from the middle… I've heard that to sit upon the throne of heaven, is to be lonely forever.' Said Ulquiorra, getting a raised eyebrow from Nel and a somewhat quizzical gaze from Sosuke.

'So why do you now choose to reveal your power?' Asked the Shinigami curiously.

Ulquiorra didn't reply for a minute, which caused Aizen to become even more curious for his reason.

'…I want to see if I too have a heart.' Said Ulquiorra simply, getting confused looks from most of the Espada, a surprised look from Nel and an interested gaze from Sosuke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… you truly are a fascinating individual." Thought Aizen in surprise, at just how much the human had affected his new, top two Espada.

Everyone gathered suddenly felt a huge influx of energy, before it suddenly disappeared.

"Very fascinating." Thought Sosuke Aizen, with a small smirk.

 _-line break-_

While Masaki and Zangetsu argued in his mind, Ichigo looked at the black clad figure.

'So, who are you exactly?' Asked Ichigo curiously, unheard by the spirit of his sword or mother.

 **'I am a part of your powers.' Said the figure, who wished to be referred to as Y.**

'But isn't Zangetsu the manifestation of my Shinigami and Hollow powers? What are you then?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

 **'There are more than just two sides to you, Ichigo.' Said Y, with a hint of amusement in his tone.**

'Zangetsu said the same thing… but I don't know what he means.' Confessed Ichigo.

 **'Then perhaps, you should ask her.' Suggested Y, pointing at the other Kurosaki in Ichigo's mind.**

Ichigo looked towards his mother, who seemed to be growling at Zangetsu, who was returning the gesture in kind.

'Mom, who is this guy?' Asked Ichigo loudly, getting the attention of the two bickering spirits.

'Him? Why? Aren't you happy to see your mother?' Pouted Masaki, deflecting the question.

 **'Feh, just tell him already woman, you know he is as much a part of his soul as I am, no matter how much you don't like it.' Scoffed Zangetsu.**

'Hmm, that's odd coming from you, have you warmed up to…Y?' Asked Masaki curiously.

 **'Fat chance! At the end of the day though, we're both a part of Ichigo and we both have the same goal, even if we have different ideas for how to go about achieving that.' Said Zangetsu, with a frown, as he looked over to Y.**

Masaki looked at the Zanpakutou spirit briefly, before looking at Y, then, finally looking at her son.

'*sigh* Fine, I suppose you deserve to know.' Said Masaki sourly.

Ichigo would have commented, but decided to remain silent for now.

'Well, Ichigo, to start off with, I suppose I will start from my death and work back from there.' Started Masaki sombrely.

'Before you start blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, I can tell you that much, in fact, if certain events hadn't happened, I would have destroyed Grand Fisher back then.' Said Masaki sternly.

'W-what do you mean, how?' Asked Ichigo in surprise.

'Well, Ichigo, it isn't only Shinigami who can destroy Hollows.' Said Masaki plainly.

Ichigo stared at her in confusion, before his face slowly adopted a look of shock.

'No way…' Gasped Ichigo.

'Yes Ichigo, I'm a Quincy. As are you.' Said Masaki.

Ichigo looked at his mother in muted shock.

 **'Yep, hear that, you are a complete mongrel, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy.' Said Zangetsu with a smirk.**

'How though, that doesn't make sense?' Questioned Ichigo.

'Well, Ichigo, that is a long story… but I can tell you this much, you got you Quincy powers from me, even though you haven't accessed them yet.' Said Masaki, before giving a quick glance to Zangetsu.

'And… you also got your Hollow powers from me as well.' Continued Masaki.

'Wait what about my Shinigami powers then?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Welllll did you know that Kurosaki was actually my maiden name?' Questioned Masaki teasingly.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Queried Ichigo in confusion.

'You know how you always think Isshin is too stupid to even be human?' Asked Masaki, with a smile, to which Ichigo nodded.

'Turns out, you were right after all, because Isshin was actually… oh wait, if your Hollow powers are activated, then I should say, is, a Shinigami.' Cheered Masaki happily.

'Goat chin is a Shinigami?' Mumbled Ichigo in shock.

 **'Who cares, do you not realise how much power you have?' Questioned Zangetsu, with a bloodthirsty smirk.**

 **'The amount of power he possesses, isn't as important as what he chooses to do with it.' Commented Y.**

 **'Tch, of course you'd say that, you can always just recharge whenever you want.' Spoke Zangetsu with disdain.**

 **'And you can always consume more Hollows.' Retorted Y.**

'Why didn't he save you then?' Mumbled Ichigo.

'Because, due to something that had happened about two decades ago, your father lost his Shinigami powers.' Said Masaki, having heard her son.

 **'Yeah, to be honest, that's kind of my fault. His powers were being used to suppress the Hollow aspect to my powers.' Added Zangetsu.**

'Although, like I said, I could have handled it… but something happened that day and it caused me to lose my powers.' Said Masaki, with a frown.

 **'Yeah, isn't that right, Y?' Said Zangetsu mockingly.**

Ichigo turned to face Y and noticed he was frowning.

'To be fair though, I suppose it isn't this Y's fault.' Added Masaki sourly.

Ichigo was feeling entirely overwhelmed at this new influx of information and didn't know how to react.

 **'I believe this is becoming too much for Ichigo.' Said Y curtly.**

Both Zangetsu and Masaki looked at Ichigo and noticed his face appeared strained.

'Hmm, you may be right… well, in that case, you should go back now Ichigo, we can always tell you the rest later, or you could ask Isshin, whichever you prefer.' Said Masaki happily.

Ichigo merely nodded mutely, before closing his eyes and disappearing from the sight of the spirits inside him.

 **'What kind of a stupid name is Y?' Asked Zangetsu.**

 **'It was either that, or A.' Replied Y.**

 **'What, didn't want to try Q?' Quipped Zangetsu, with a grin.**

Y merely stared at Zangetsu blankly.

 _-line break-_ ****

As Ichigo regained control, he noticed he was once again, on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

'…Alright, let's see if this works.' Muttered Ichigo, still in his newest Hollow form, as he raised his Reiatsu output tremendously, before swiping his hand down, tearing through the air.

'Man I wasted a lot of power there.' Muttered Ichigo.

 **'Yeah, and you didn't have to. You better train for this. Wasting your energy like that might not hurt you too much, but there is no sense in risking it and as a result, not having enough when you really need it. We aren't going to hold your hand forever.' Commented Zangetsu.**

"Yeah, yeah.' Said Ichigo, before entering the rip in the dimensions he had just made.


	7. Duty

**Well, like I said last chapter, this one will be very short, but the next chapter will follow it in a day or two. It just deals with everything in between the chapter before this and the next one and it would leave a lot of questions if I left it out.**

 **Also, to follow up on what I said last chapter. I have set up a and the link to my page is now on my profile. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything, but any support will be much appreciated. The only incentive I have to offer, is seeing chapters earlier, for instance, next chapter is up there already, but I'm not going to restrain chapters. This just helps serve as another backup for me and a possible motivation kicker.  
**  
 **Also, something to keep you all interested, I have another 20K words written and have finished chapter 11 which brings me to the end of the execution fiasco, but not Soul Society arc. I haven't started writing it yet, but I've got about two or three chapters planned out, which will deal with Ichigo doing certain stuff, before returning to the human world.**

 **One thing I do want to ask though… I have written in everything that has changed in regards to canon, but for things that haven't changed, do you want me to write that stuff out? For instance, right now, I've left out the part where Toshiro confronts Aizen in Central Forty-Six, but I can easily add it in.**

 **There isn't any real change between canon and what happens, so do you want that part added in? If I go through and add in things that aren't any different to canon, it'll probably be an extra chapter of material, filling in some of the canon fights and conversations.**

 **Please let me know, so I can move forward with this knowledge. It won't slow down the updates for the next two chapters, as they will be unchanged, but for the two after that, it would make a difference.**

 **Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Duty

Rukia didn't like the way things were looking right now. It had been two weeks. Two weeks! Two weeks since Ichigo had entered Hueco Mundo and there had been no indication that he was going to return any time soon. The crooked shop keeper who had stopped her from helping Ichigo fight the Menos, was number two on her list of people she was not talking to. Number one was that stupid Quincy and his damnable pride that had landed them in this mess. If he hadn't been so arrogant, Ichigo would be safe right now and she wouldn't be a fugitive, as of a few days ago. She was scheduled to return to Soul Society four days ago and she knew, it was only a matter of time before someone came for her. With this in mind, Rukia had made herself as discreet as possible.

Surprisingly, not a single hollow had appeared since Ichigo had disappeared, which made her wonder if the boy himself was attracting them to this town. Or, it could be due to the recent mass culling of hollows and the rest were either fearful of attacking the town, or, their simply weren't enough hollows anymore. Rukia scoffed aloud at her second thought. Hollows were everywhere.

'You know, if you had been any other Shinigami, you'd be dead right now.' Said Shinji Hirako, as he exited a large warehouse, that Rukia had tracked him down to.

'You know something, don't you? I don't care about the specifics of how, but you know what happened to Ichigo and what he is going through right now.' Stated Rukia accusingly, narrowing her eyes at the former captain.

'I might.' Said Shinji, absentmindedly cleaning his ear with his pinkie.

Rukia stared the Visored down, mulling over her thoughts.

'If you have hollow powers, can you get Ichigo back somehow?' Asked Rukia hesitantly.

'Nope. Our powers are purely offensive… well, at least my hollow powers are. What Ichigo used before disappearing… his high-speed movement technique… that wasn't a Shinigami based power.' Said Shinji carelessly at the start, before sobering slightly towards the end.

Rukia cursed softly, unhappy that her long task in tracking down the former captain had yielded nothing for her.

'You know, if you really want help, you should go see Urahara.' Said Shinji, causing Rukia to glare at him.

'That crooked shop keeper… I would never reduce myself to the level of asking him for help.' Growled Rukia.

'To be fair, you already did ask for his help in the past. How is this any different?' Pointed out Shinji calmly.

'It just is.' Insisted Rukia.

An awkward silence passed between the two for a moment, before Rukia turned to leave.

'Thank you for your time.' Said Rukia, before walking off.

Shinji watched her leave and remained outside for a minute, before a new person approached him, having come from the warehouse behind him.

'What are you talking with Shinigami scum for anyway, huh?' Questioned a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl, who wore her short hair in spiky pigtails.

'That one is different. Not like Urahara… but she at least has some sense of comradery, despite being a Kuchiki.' Commented Shinji.

'Yeah, well if she comes back again, I'm taking her out.' Scoffed the girl, before heading back into the warehouse.

'Sheesh, you better get back here soon Kurosaki… if not, things are going to get messy.' Muttered Shinji, before retreating into the warehouse as well.  
 **  
** _-line break-_

'Well, Orihime, Yasutora, the two of you are making remarkable progress, even more than I had initially anticipated.' Stated Kisuke, in his underground basement, which doubled as a rocky training ground.

The dark skinned teen currently had his right arm, all the way up to his shoulder, covered in a form of armour. He possessed a shoulder extension that was pointed as well, signifying his increase in power.

The busty girl was currently panting softly, a glowing shield in front of her, which had successfully weathered the storm of Chad's vicious punches and energy blasts.

'When can we *pant* go get Ichigo?' Asked Orihime tiredly.

'Well, if you are too tired to ask, the answer is not going to be right now.' Joked Urahara.

'In all seriousness though, I need at least another week to have everything ready.' Said Kisuke grimly, causing both teens to frown.

'I don't like this.' Stated Sado simply.

'Sorry, but I can't really do anything else right now.' Said Kisuke tiredly.

The two didn't press any further, as in their time with the eccentric man, they had realised he felt deeply responsible for what had happened to Ichigo and was trying his best, to enable his retrieval soon.

Kisuke turned his head up slightly, having sensed an influx of Reiatsu.

"That isn't Kurosaki." Thought Kisuke grimly.

 _-line break-_

"This is bad, at this rate, I'm going to be in serious trouble. Ichigo isn't back yet… what is that fool doing there anyway?" Thought Rukia in frustration, as she walked down a dimly lit street.

Rukia clenched her left fist over her chest.

"Just please don't die Ichigo… not because of me… there is already too much blood on my hands." Thought Rukia forlornly.

'Well, Rukia, looks like you've been enjoying your time in the living world a little too much.' Commented a voice from above, causing Rukia to quickly look up.

'Renji! Is that you… Renji Abarai?' Questioned Rukia.

The red-haired male dropped down from a lamppost, standing only a step away from Rukia.

'You've slacked off too much. Lost in your thoughts so much, that you don't even notice a Shinigami is coming for you. Well, in any case, call him Rukia. The human who stole your powers.' Ordered the tattooed Shinigami.

'I didn't have my powers stolen Renji! What kind of fool do you take me for?' Retorted Rukia.

'Don't give me that human expression. You're a Kuchiki, a noble, carry yourself with some dignity. You agree, don't you, Captain Kuchiki?' Spoke Renji, looking behind Rukia towards the end.

'Older brother Byakuya.' Said Rukia quietly, as she turned to face the man behind her.

In an instant, Rukia had leapt away from the duo, before the well-dressed noble could speak, narrowly avoiding a sword slash from Renji.

'Hmm, I'm actually surprised you managed to dodge that. I was holding back, but I had been intending to cut you at least a little. I see your skills haven't dulled completely.' Commented Renji approvingly.

'In any case, call him now. We were appointed to bring you back and kill the human who took your powers. If you don't, my next attack will be serious.' Warned Renji, lowering himself into a stance, only to quickly retract his head, narrowly avoiding an arrow of Reishi.

'A man, attacking an unarmed woman, that isn't a good scene to walk in on.' Commented a figure, as he approached the trio.

'Oh, who are you?' Asked Renji uncaringly, before turning in surprise, to see a rather irate Rukia, who was practically snarling at the new arrival.

'What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?' Growled Rukia.

'My apologies, Kuchiki, but your feelings on the matter do not concern me. I am the reason Kurosaki isn't here right now, so I must do what he would have.' Replied Uryuu nonchalantly.

'So… are you the lowly human turned Shinigami that…' Started Renji, only for another arrow to fly at him, causing him to quickly lean to the left.

'Don't ever call me a Shinigami. I hate Shinigami. I am Uryuu Ishida, a Quincy.' Said Uryuu coldly.

There was a strange sound, which drew the attention of the trio to Rukia. Rukia now stood clad in her Shinigami robes, holding her Zanpakutou at the ready.

'I don't need your help, Ishida.' Said Rukia coldly, taking a few steps away from her Gigai.

'Well, well, so you do still have your powers. Although, I wonder how much you lost to that human, probably a miniscule amount, since he was no doubt a weak coward.' Mocked Renji, before quickly raising his sword to block Rukia's downward swing, as she had leapt into the air and slashed down at him.

'Don't you dare mock Ichigo!' Shouted Rukia, before taking her left hand off her sword and launching a small red ball of fire at Renji, who was blasted back by it.

'Heh, to think you'd go so far as to attack me. You're only making it worse on yourself Rukia.' Said Renji bitterly.

'I don't care!' Declared Rukia fiercely, surprising Renji and eliciting a raised eyebrow, from the other Kuchiki present.

'That's some nerve you've got there, Rukia.' Growled Renji.

'I will fix my own mistakes and restore things to the way they should be. I don't need you acting all haughty to me.' Said Rukia calmly, getting an inquisitive gaze from the older Shinigami noble.

'Is that so Rukia? Just what exactly are you doing here then? Knowing full well you have overstayed your designated time in the living world.' Asked the captain.

'I can't leave here until someone returns, that is a promise I made to myself and I will uphold it.' Said Rukia strongly.

'I see.' Said Byakuya simply.

'You can't win here Rukia. You still have your powers, so if you come and clear your name, you might only be down for insubordination, but, if you keep this up, attacking a Lieutenant and a Captain… your punishment may be more severe.' Stated Renji.

'So, you became a Lieutenant. I'm happy for you, but I'm not going to lose here today.' Declared Rukia, as she gripped her sword with two hands.

'Kuchiki, without my help, you cannot defeat these two, you do realise that?' Stated Uryuu simply.

'I do, but I could never look at Ichigo again, if I leave here without a fight. Loathe as I may be… I leave the job of bringing him back to you.' Said Rukia sternly, before charging at Renji.

Renji gave a scowl, as he blocked Rukia's blade, before jumping to the side, to avoid another ball of red energy, which exploded not too far behind him.

'You've lost your mind Rukia! All this for a lousy human! Don't you have any sense of pride?' Roared Renji, before he lunged at Rukia and started to press her back.

'If I don't do at least this much, I won't have any pride!' Retorted Rukia, before swinging her blade upwards and opening up Renji's guard, causing him to leap back, before another attack could be launched at him.

'How far are you willing to stoop for this Rukia? Remember your place and the responsibilities that come with it! At this rate, there is a good chance you will be executed.' Shouted Renji.

'I have responsibilities to myself and I refuse to let another die by my actions!' Shouted Rukia, before she did something that shocked Renji.

' **Dance, Sode no Shirayuki**.' Said Rukia, as she held her Zanpakutou out in front of her, while turning it in a circle, in a counter-clockwise direction. While the weapon was turning, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow, snowflake-like circle, and a long white ribbon formed from the pommel.

A rush of cold air spread across the area, causing Renji to widen his eyes, before narrowing them.

'So, you're willing to go this far.' Snarled Renji angrily, as his face morphed into an expression of distaste.

'This is necessary for my honour. I won't let things end this way.' Said Rukia.

'In that case, **Howl, Zabimaru**!' Roared Renji, as his blade morphed, transforming into an even longer, six-part segmented blade. Each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front, being much longer than the ones on the back. This was coupled with a rectangular bronze tsuba, with a jagged design, and a red handle.

Rukia and Renji both glared at each other, before charging each other. Moments before they clashed, two words stopped them both cold.

' **Scatter, Senbonzakura**.' Intoned Byakuya calmly.

A wave of pink petals surrounded the two and stopped their imminent clash.

'You have made your intentions clear, Rukia, however, I was tasked to retrieve you and the rules will be followed.' Declared Byakuya, as his petals left Renji and surrounded Rukia.

'Renji, open the gate.' Ordered Byakuya, to which Renji obliged, using his sword as a key, as he jabbed it into the air and twisted.

After doing so, Renji looked to Rukia's artificial body and prepared to destroy it.

'Don't Renji, the instructions were clear that the Gigai, be brought with Rukia.' Said Byakuya, before motioning for Renji to grab it.

Rukia's expression had become one of defeat, as her sword regained its former appearance.

'Ishida… you better bring him back.' Said Rukia, before she was led towards the gate, in a ring of deadly flower petals, with the two other Shinigami following after her.

After the three Shinigami left, Ishida gave a small scowl.

'How annoying…' Muttered Uryuu, before walking off.

 _-line break-_

'I see, so that is the situation.' Hummed Kisuke thoughtfully, after Uryuu had filled him in, on what had just occurred.

'Indeed… as I am at fault for a portion of this at least, I have decided that I will join whatever plan I'm sure you have just decided on.' Said Uryuu, having no illusions about the shrewd intellect of the shopkeeper.

'Well, this is troubling. I'm just a simple shopkeeper and here you are sensing ulterior motives from me.' Joked Urahara, before becoming serious.

'Although, if you wish to join the two on the mission, you had better be prepared for some training.' Said Kisuke calmly.

'The two?' Questioned a perplexed Uryuu.

'Go down and see for yourself.' Said Kisuke, motioning to the ladder, to his underground training ground.

The Quincy obliged and was shocked. Not at the hidden training ground, but at the rather sizeable Reiatsu, coming from the two, previously normal, humans.

'They've been training quite hard to be able to retrieve Ichigo, so much so, that they may leave you behind if you don't keep up.' Declared Kisuke, as he dropped down behind Uryuu.

The two stopped fighting after a moment and noticed Uryuu. Orihime and Yasutora both walked up to him and Kisuke.

'I understand that you two may not hold me in the highest of regards, but I promised to help retrieve Ichigo and in his absence, I believe it is only right I do what he would do.' Said Uryuu quickly.

'Do what he would do?' Asked Orihime in confusion.

'Well, it seems young Kuchiki has been taken back to Soul Society and her outlook is rather bleak at best, especially considering she apparently fought against two higher ranked officers.' Said Kisuke seriously.

'I see… so you will help us retrieve her, then Ichigo, is that right?' Questioned Sado.

Uryuu nodded firmly.

'Okay.' Said Yasutora calmly.

'Well, in that case, let me introduce you to your new instructor.' Said Urahara jovially, before stepping to the side.

The trio looked in confusion, before hearing a small grunt. Looking down, they saw a black cat.

'This is Yoruichi, your new instructor for the next few days while I work on building a gate to Soul Society, enjoy.' Declared Urahara, before walking off.

'A cat?' Questioned Orihime.

'Not just a cat.' Spoke the black feline.

'A talking cat…' Said Yasutora curiously.

'Indeed, now prepare yourselves for seven days of hell.' Declared Yoruichi. 


	8. Invasion

**Ok, so a lot of you have been asking about Orihime and Tatsuki, as well as Rukia, so let me tell you all the facts. As of now, only the three listed in the character tags are a certainty. However, when I originally planned this story out, I made allowances for an absolutely massive harem, but restrained myself, as it would have detracted from the story in my opinion.**

 **This is Bleach after all, not High School DxD.**

 **That being said, I have kept every single option I ever considered, available, of which; Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia, are a part of. Even in this chapter, you will see another person I thought of at one point and a few chapters down the track, you will see another and after that, two more (although one you will definitely have to squint at to pick up). What this means, is outside of the main three, no one is assured… but I've ruled no one out.**

 **My intentions from this point on, are to write the story organically, cliché as it sounds, see how all of you respond to each character and judge for myself if I feel someone else should be added. I say this because there were 20 candidates all rolling around in my mind at one point. However, 20 girls in a single story is overkill, especially for Bleach, I could maybe pull it off in High School DxD, but I don't think it would work well for Bleach. In fact, any story with a harem in double digits makes me very hesitant, both to read and to write, because I don't feel enough development can occur naturally, without forcing separate chapters with each girl, which just doesn't seem realistic, especially since all my stories are mainly combat oriented. I mean, it isn't like Naruto could just pause the Ninja War to get to know some people.**

 **In any case, that is the situation as of now. Also, this will be the last update for at least a week now, since my first exam is in three days. I may update something early next week, but if not, I'll be back to updating mid-late November, as my last exam is on the 17** **th** **.**

 **Final thing to say is check out my . If I get one patron this month, I'll make sure to update at least once, maybe twice, between now and the 17** **th** **.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 8 – Invasion

 **'You suck at dimensional travel, you know?' Said Zangetsu.**

Ichigo groaned aloud in annoyance. Upon entering the tear in dimensions, Ichigo had fallen very deep between the fabrics of worlds. He had eventually managed to make a walkway using his Reishi, but he had fallen far off track of his original destination… and that was about twelve days ago.

"Shut up, you're the one who didn't tell me what to do quick enough, you're the Hollow, remember?" Retorted Ichigo in annoyance.

'He has a point you know. It is bad enough you're trying to corrupt my sweet little boy, but now you aren't even teaching him properly. What kind of Zanpakutou are you?' Chided Masaki.

 **'Quiet woman! This stuff is instinctual, he should have known without any teaching. Do you teach a baby how to poop too?' Snapped Zangetsu in annoyance.**

 **'It is worth pointing out, that he is in fact human. Hollow powers or not, this would not be something instinctual to him.' Added Y.**

 **'Bah, he used my energy attack instinctually!' Refuted Zangetsu airily.**

"While we are talking about it, what was that anyway?" Asked Ichigo curiously.

 **'Nope, if you want the name, you have to earn it. Using it without its name causes it to be only half as strong as it would be otherwise. If you want to be stronger you need to force me to tell you it.' Denied Zangetsu.**

"That was only half? It nearly destroyed a Menos Grande in one hit!" Thought Ichigo in shock.

 **'Well, you are a mongrel after all, lots of power in here, plus I helped.' Said Zangetsu happily.**

'Stop calling my little boy a mongrel!' Shouted Masaki, with a scowl.

 **'Whatever Quincy, you're the one who did the nasty with a Shinigami.' Countered Zangetsu, which caused Ichigo to block them out, lest he be scared for life.**

After travelling for another twelve days, Ichigo finally reached the end of the Garganta. Looking out, he could see Karakura town. Stepping through the gaping hole in the fabric of the living world, Ichigo was quickly blindsided by an explosion.

'What the hell was that?' Shouted Ichigo in annoyance.

'Hmm, so it was Ichigo.' Said a jovial voice.

'I told you Kisuke, there was no reason to have the kid blast him.' Drawled a familiar voice.

'I'll deal with you guys later.' Growled Ichigo at Shinji, along with Kisuke and his group, before vanishing in a buzz of static.

'Oh dear, just when I was about to tell him something important.' Lamented Kisuke, with a smile, as he raised his fan over his face.

'You know, when you tell him, he might just blow your store up. Did you get a look at him? That was some serious Hollow power, way more than any of us have.' Said Shinji, recalling Ichigo's horned visage.

'I wonder if he consumed Hollows while in Hueco Mundo.' Said Kisuke curiously.

'From what I felt, I'll bet he ate hundreds if not thousands.' Commented Shinji.

'Well, in any case, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, let's go and prepare.' Said Kisuke, to his team, before they all left Shinji and headed back to the Urahara Shop.

'Ah, at this rate, he might not even need our help anymore.' Muttered Shinji, before heading off as well.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo appeared outside his window and looked in, seeing his body on the bed, he knocked on the window. Kon turned his head, hearing a knock on his window and nearly wet his pants at the terrifying horned figure he saw.

'Come on Kon, let me in.' Said the demon, his voice muffled somewhat, talking through a closed window.

'I-I-Ichigo?' Strutted Kon in shock.

'Yeah, who else?' Asked Ichigo.

Kon got over his shock, quickly opened the window and let Ichigo enter his room.

'Why do you look like that?' Asked Kon nervously.

'Look like what?' Questioned Ichigo in confusion.

 **'Idiot! You're still in your Hollow form!' Shouted Zangetsu in annoyance.**

'Oh, sorry Kon.' Said Ichigo, as he grasped the mask on his face, just as someone opened his door.

Ichigo froze, hand held on his mask, as his father entered the room and closed the door behind him.

'So, Kisuke was right, you did manage to get back on your own.' Said Isshin seriously.

'Oh look at Isshin, he looks like he hasn't aged a day… hmm, I suppose that makes sense though.' Said Masaki thoughtfully.

'Uh, hey dad.' Said Ichigo lamely.

'I have a feeling that a lot happened to you in Hueco Mundo… especially since you're in this form… but you should go see Kisuke quickly, something important has come up.' Said Isshin sternly.

Ichigo paused for a moment, before continuing his previous action and tore his mask off, causing the rest of his Hollow features to crumble, leaving him clad in black robes once again.

'Ok. Although, just tell me this: who are you, really?' Asked Ichigo.

Isshin gave a sigh before speaking.

'My name is Isshin Shiba, husband to Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami.' Said Isshin tiredly.

'Husband to Masaki Kurosaki, a Quincy.' Amended Ichigo, getting Isshin's eyes to widen, before Ichigo turned to the window again.

'When I come back, I want to hear the real story of how you met mum as well.' Said Ichigo, as he climbed on his bed and turned to face his father.

'Oh… one last thing… I promise not to blame myself for mum's death anymore, since I finally dealt with Grand Fisher and now she's with me forever.' Said Ichigo, tapping his head with his index finger, before jumping out the window.

As Isshin looked out the window his son had just left from, he couldn't help but smile.

"That's my boy." Thought Isshin approvingly.  
 **  
** _-line break-_

Kisuke waited outside his store patiently. He knew Isshin would send Ichigo here as soon as possible, how could he not? As the head of orange entered his vision, he prepared himself. It seemed he was giving bad news to everyone these days.

'Urahara what's going on?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Ah, that is a story, please come with me and I'll tell you the situation.' Said Kisuke jovially.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, but nonetheless, followed the eccentric shop keeper into his store and then, soon after, down a ladder that leader to a massive training ground. While internally gobsmacked, he noticed that Kisuke had turned to face him, with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

'In the time that you've been gone, Rukia Kuchiki has been arrested for staying in the living world too long… and for being under suspicion of giving her powers to a human.' Said Kisuke slowly.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke in surprise, but noticed that he was about to continue speaking.

'I sent your friends, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue, as well as the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, who insisted to help, in order to "expunge his debt to Kurosaki", along with one of my most trusted friends Yoruichi Shihouin, to rescue Rukia, who, if I'm right, has been slated for execution any day now.' Finished Kisuke.

Ichigo blinked at this, before snarling.

'Why do you think she will be executed?' Growled Ichigo.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have worded it like that…' Said Kisuke thoughtfully, getting Ichigo's frown to lessen slightly.

'Rukia will definitely be executed if someone does not save her, because the people who captured her said so.' Said Kisuke darkly.

Ichigo clenched his fist in anger, turning his knuckles white.

'Send me to where Rukia is… now, please.' Said Ichigo quietly, trembling as he tried to hold his anger at bay.

'I thought you'd say as much, so I've prepared a passageway for you, however, I don't want you going alone, therefore, someone will be coming with you.' Said Kisuke.

Ichigo turned, when he heard footsteps to his left and saw a strangely dressed woman. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, which was vastly different to the ones worn by students in Karakura High School. She also wore red oval glasses and had long black hair, along with turquoise eyes.

'So you're the one Shinji was interested in.' She stated flatly.

'Who are you?' Asked Ichigo, with a frown.

'Lisa Yadoumaru, former Lieutenant of the Eighth Division.' Said Lisa.

'She will be your guide, but she won't engage anyone and will remain hidden, right?' Said Kisuke, turning to Lisa for confirmation.

'Right.' The former Lieutenant nodded.

'Fine, can we go now then?' Asked Ichigo tensely.

'Very well, Tessai!' Called the shopkeeper.

The large, muscular man, appeared next to Kisuke quickly and both of them stood at opposite sides of a large square structure.

'Once you go in, you will only have four minutes to get there, before the door closes and you are trapped in the Dangai forever.' Said Urahara ominously.

'Please, I ripped through dimensions to get back from the world of the Hollows, if it closes, I'll just do it again.' Said Ichigo nonchalantly.

The three gathered looked at Ichigo in surprise at this.

'Really, Hueco Mundo? That is something… how do you do it?' Asked Urahara curiously.

'This isn't the time! I'll show you when I get everyone back, okay?' Said Ichigo irritably.

'Before we go, I need to see it… can you show me your mask?' Requested Lisa.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, before whipping out his sword and impaling himself in the heart, under Zangetsu's instruction, shocking those around him. After a moment, his form glowed in energy before he was revealed, demonic mask and Hollow hole in full view.

'Happy now?' Growled Ichigo, before tearing his mask off and reverting back to his Shinigami form.

Lisa looked at him with widened eyes.

'T-that is way beyond what any of us have!' Shouted Lisa in shock.

'Us?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

Lisa quickly summoned her mask, which possessed a cross-shaped opening.

'How did you get so much power from subjugating your Hollow?' Asked Lisa curiously.

'Subjugate? He is roaming free in my mind, along with two other spirits in my mind. I didn't subjugate him at all.' Said Ichigo, with a raised eyebrow.

'Alright then, let's get going already!' Snapped Lisa suddenly, surprising Ichigo.

'On it.' Said Kisuke cheerfully, before he and Tessai started to power the square structure, slamming their hands into the ground near it.

'Why did you suddenly decide to get going?' Asked Ichigo curiously, as a small glowing light started to appear in the square structure.

'We've been trying to get control over our Hollows for over one hundred years now, yet you've already surpassed us all, immensely. After this is over, you are coming to help us. Originally, we were going to help you, which is why Shinji approached you, to help you gain control… but now, it is clear that we aren't the ones who know what to do. For my help, please help us.' Said Lisa quickly.

'Is there some reason why you guys want to gain control?' Asked Ichigo interestedly.

'…I'll tell you the story after this is all over… but yes, there is a reason, a good one.' Said Lisa, with a small frown.

'Fine with me.' Said Ichigo, before he waited for Kisuke to give them the signal to enter.

'Go now!' Shouted Kisuke.

The two infiltrators charged through the portal, which quickly closed behind them.

'I imagine you must be surprised.' Said Kisuke, seemingly talking to himself.

'Hmph, understatement of the century.' Said Isshin Kurosaki, as he flash stepped towards Kisuke.

'That form though, brings back memories, doesn't it?' Asked Kisuke.

'Yeah… he took down Grand Fisher, you know?' Informed Isshin.

'Interesting, as a Shinigami?' Asked Kisuke curiously.

'He said Masaki was with him.' Said Isshin, tapping the side of his head as he did so.

'A Hollow then.' Said Kisuke seriously.

'Yeah, but from the way he said it, I think the circumstances are different than when a Hollow normally consumes a soul.' Said Isshin.

'That kid of yours sure is interesting.' Said Kisuke, with a smirk.

'Of course, his old man and mom weren't exactly normal to begin with!' Boasted Isshin.

'Although… if he knows his heritage and word gets out…' Said Kisuke, trailing off at the end.

'I know.' Said Isshin, with a grim look.

 _-line break-_

'You need to move fast, I doubt Urahara told you, since you just returned to Karakura today, but Rukia Kuchiki will be executed tomorrow.' Said Lisa, as the two arrived just outside the Seireitei.

'Of course he didn't.' Snapped Ichigo in annoyance.

'Well, in any case, you need to move quickly. Anyone to be executed would be taken to Soukyoku Hill. That is in the centre of the Seireitei and you really can't miss it.' Said Lisa calmly.

'I'm guessing that hill in the distance is Soukyoku Hill then?' Said Ichigo, pointing at a hill he could barely make out in the distance.

'That's right. How you do this, I have no idea and I did say I wouldn't get involved… but I can give you some tips.' Said Lisa.

Ichigo merely grunted in acknowledgement.

'Since people have already infiltrated, security will be high. The main focuses of security would be the centre of the Seireitei, which is where Central Forty Six has their headquarters located, as well as Soukyoku Hill. Patrols would also be focused around the gates. What this means, is that once you get past the patrols, if you can do so discretely, you will be virtually unhindered, almost all the way into the Seireitei, in theory at least.' Explained Lisa.

'Got it, anything else?' Asked Ichigo respectfully.

'If you can, stick to the west. It would be harder to move around discretely, since the Second Division is located there, but most of the combat oriented divisions, such as the Eleventh Division, are located in the East. If you want to avoid a fight; that would be your best bet.' Added Lisa.

'Alright… thanks for that.' Said Ichigo, with a nod, before setting off.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo looked at the imposing stone walls in front of him. He had quickly deduced the gates themselves were too secure, but the walls weren't. Studying the walls for a minute, Ichigo noticed that they were absorbing the energy around them and using it to repel everything, which made Ichigo realise, that breaking through them, would attract too much attention.

"Damn it! Any ideas guys?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'I, in fact do. Climb to the top of the wall, I can allow you to get through the barrier.' Said Y.**

"Seriously? Let's do it then!" Thought Ichigo in excitement.

Ichigo swiftly appeared at the top of the wall and took a quick look over it. Luckily, there was in fact no one around the immediate area.

"Alright, I'm ready Y." Thought Ichigo.

 **'Simply place your left hand on the barrier, I will tear a small hole in it for you to get through. However, it will only last for a moment, so move quickly.' Warned Y.**

"Got it." Said Ichigo, before doing as the spirit had told him.

After a moment, Ichigo felt a rush of energy enter him.

 **'Go now!' Shouted Y, to which Ichigo quickly complied.**

Upon entering, Ichigo quickly slunk into the shadows and set off. Not even a minute later, a group of four Shinigami had arrived at the site Ichigo had entered at, but none of them noticed anything, nor could they sense Ichigo, who was long gone.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo quickly ran through the Seireitei, avoiding everyone as best he could, stopping when he saw anyone and moving silently when no one was around. He was now at least a quarter of the way towards Soukyoku Hill, but patrols had started to increase, forcing Ichigo to stop and plan out his next move.

"This is ridiculous, there's about four people passing by this point every fifteen seconds! How many Shinigami are there in this place?" Thought Ichigo in exasperation.

 **'Did you ever think about a distraction?' Asked Zangetsu.**

"Like what exactly?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'Blow something up!' Suggested Zangetsu.**

"Ok, anyone else?" Asked Ichigo, ignoring the indignant protests from his Zanpakutou.

 **'Although it may sound unorthodox, perhaps you should reveal yourself, it will attract attention and possibly shift some of the patrols, giving you a safe route to take.' Supplied Y helpfully.**

"Hmm, alright, I'll give it a try." Thought Ichigo, despite Zangetsu's grumblings that he didn't listen to him from the start.

Using Sonido, Ichigo quickly emerged in the centre of a wide open courtyard, startling the Shinigami around him.

'Who are you?' Asked one of the Shinigami.

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Ichigo, before swiping his sword down and unleashing a wave of energy at one of the walls around the courtyard, demolishing it.

'Attack!' Shouted another Shinigami, as the six gathered Shinigami charged Ichigo.

Trying to be as flashy and noisy as possible, Ichigo launched wave after wave of energy at the Shinigami, making sure to aim just in front of them, to blow them back and knock them out, without causing serious damage. When the dust cleared, the courtyard was completely torn asunder, with deep gouges through the ground and knocked out Shinigami around him.

'Sorry about that.' Muttered Ichigo, before turning to leave, only to quickly Sonido out of the way, as a wave of ice was launched at him.

'You will be soon, Ryoka.' Said a white haired boy, with a similarly coloured haori. He was rather short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.

'So… I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say that since you are wearing white over the normal black Shinigami garb… you must be someone important, right?' Asked Ichigo carefully.

'You would be correct in that assumption. I am Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division.' Said Toushirou coldly.

'I see… I would say you're pretty young… but with the way things work for souls, I think you're actually older than me, even if you don't look it.' Said Ichigo, with a wry grin.

Toushirou gave Ichigo a frosty glare.

'Hey, no need to get offended, if anything, it is a compliment that someone as young… looking as you could become a captain.' Said Ichigo, with an amused grin.

'Did you simply come here to play games? You attacked my division members and now you joke with me.' Questioned Toushirou.

'Well actually…' Said Ichigo, before stopping, as a girl with brown eyes, hair held in a bun and a strange armband, stepped in between them.

'Momo, what are you doing here? It is dangerous, can't you see there is a Ryoka right there?' Shouted Toushirou in worry, quickly glancing over to Ichigo, before looking back to his childhood friend.

'I will get justice for Captain Aizen's murder.' Said Momo shakily.

'Momo, what are you talking about, this person only just arrived recently?' Said Toushirou in confusion, which turned to shock when Momo levelled her blade at him.

'Captain Aizen told me all about the plot to destroy Soul Society, about Rukia Kuchiki's execution and about how you were the one behind it all… but, he also said he was going to confront you and get you to change your ways… although he feared you would kill him.' Said Momo, with tears in her eyes.

'That's really… what Aizen wrote… in the letter?' Gasped Toushirou in shock.

'He said, that if he should die, he wanted me to inherit his will and slay you… that was his last request, not as a captain, but as a man, pleading for my help.' Continued Momo unsteadily.

Momo suddenly gave a pained cry and lashed out at the young captain, who quickly leapt back to avoid the attack, floating in mid-air.

'Stop Hinamori! Don't be stupid! Do you really think that Aizen would ask something of that from you? The Aizen I know wouldn't blindly walk into a battle he didn't think he could win! Nor is he a weakling who would tell his subordinate to take care of his problem for him!' Pleaded Hitsugaya, trying to make his friend see reason.

'But that's what it said in the letter! That was definitely Captain Aizen's writing! I don't want to believe it either… but that is what he wrote! I have to do this for him… I have to…' Cried Momo in pain, as she charged at her friend and tried to slice him horizontally, but the captain was too fast for her and merely leapt back again.

The young captain stared at this childhood friend, tears leaking from her eyes, a pained grimace on her face.

'I… I don't know what to do anymore…' Whimpered Momo, before suddenly going stiff and starting to fall, only to be caught before she could plummet to the ground.

'Look, I don't know what is going on here, but it is clear this girl is a friend of yours and is not quite all there right now.' Said a frowning Ichigo, who had appeared behind Momo in a buzz and knocked her out, with a hit to the head, using the pommel of his sword.

Toushirou tensed, gripping his blade so hard his knuckles went white, wholly uneasy with the idea of his friend in the arms of an intruder.

'Here.' Said Ichigo, as he gently tossed Momo over to the captain, only a few metres away from him, who quickly sheathed his blade and caught his friend.

As Toushirou quickly looked Hinamori over for injuries, he noticed that she was unharmed.

'Why are you here Ryoka? If you were trying to invade the Seireitei, you could have easily used Momo as a hostage, she is a Lieutenant after all.' Questioned Toushirou suspiciously.

'Look, I didn't come here for some evil reason or something, I just came her to save a friend, that's all. I don't know who this Aizen guy is, or what this letter is, I only got here a few hours ago.' Confessed Ichigo tiredly.

'And you didn't think a hostage would help with that?' Questioned Hitsugaya suspiciously.

'I have morals, I mean, look at your men down there. I didn't hit any of them directly, I only attacked the ground in front of them to knock them out.' Said Ichigo, with a hint of exasperation in his tone.

Ichigo quickly spun around and blocked a sword strike aimed at his back, before leaping back and reassessing his situation.

 **'Those things are huge!' Shouted Zangetsu in shock.**

The person who had just attacked Ichigo, was a woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. However, the thing that had attracted Zangetsu's attention, was the fact that she had very large breasts and her robes were loose, allowing even more of her ample cleavage to show.

'Captain are you okay?' Questioned the woman worriedly.

'I'm fine Matsumoto… we were just having a chat.' Said Toushirou sternly.

Ichigo meanwhile was trying to ignoring a particularly… mentally scarring conversation, between Zangetsu and his mother.

'Ichigo, don't look, it will corrupt your mind!' Shouted Masaki.

 **'Yeah, don't look, go touch them!' Shouted Zangetsu, with a smirk.**

'No! The last breasts Ichigo got to touch were mine and he isn't touching anyone else's until I say so!' Refused Masaki.

 **'Woman, stop making him even more sexually awkward! He has enough problems as is! Don't add mummy issues to the list!' Retorted Zangetsu.**

Ichigo couldn't help but wince, as his mother and sword spirit started ranting at each other, which was picked up upon by Toushirou.

'Something wrong Ryoka?' Questioned Toushirou suspiciously.

'Well… not exactly wrong… but she's giving me a headache.' Said Ichigo, pointing at the voluptuous woman.

'That's just rude.' Said Rangiku affronted.

'Quiet Matsumoto, you give me a headache every day.' Grunted Toushirou.

'Really? You have the spirit of you mother and Zanpakutou complain about if her breasts are an appropriate size or not as well?' Asked Ichigo, with another wince.

'…no.' Said Hitsugaya flatly.

'There is nothing wrong with my breasts!' Shouted Rangiku.

'Tell that to my mum.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Who are you Ryoka?' Asked Toushirou curiously.

'Just the son of a Shinigami.' Said Ichigo, choosing not to mention his Hollow or Quincy powers.

'If you are the son of a Shinigami, then why are you attacking us?' Asked Toushirou carefully.

'Well, I'm not really one of you guys, I'm from the human world and like I said before, I'm just here to save Rukia and my friends.' Said Ichigo.

'I see… and you claim that you are the son of a Shinigami and that your powers came from him, not Rukia, who is currently accused of giving a human Shinigami powers?' Questioned Toushirou suspiciously.

'Yep, that's the truth.' Said Ichigo calmly.

'I don't suppose you would tell me the name of your father, who is supposedly a Shinigami then, would you?' Probed Toushirou.

'If you want me to just come out and say it I will, no need to beat around the bush.' Scoffed Ichigo.

'Fine then, tell me.' Ordered Toushirou.

'Isshin Kurosaki… or, as I've learned recently, you might have known him as Isshin Shiba.' Said Ichigo, getting looks of recognition and surprise from the two conscious Shinigami across from him.

'Captain Shiba?' Gasped Rangiku in surprise.

'Goat chin was a captain… huh…' Commented Ichigo, with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo then quickly shot his head to the left, feeling a towering pillar of Reiatsu nearing him.

'Shit, I'm not sticking around for that.' Muttered Ichigo, before preparing to dash away.

'Although, Zangetsu wants to know, if you've got that with you, why haven't you grown yet?' Asked Ichigo, as he pointed at Rangiku's chest, before disappearing in a buzz of static.

'I'm not a child!' Shouted Toushirou angrily, while Rangiku merely giggled at the face of her annoyed captain.

After a deep breath, the captain sighed and glanced at the girl in his arms.

'Come on Rangiku, let's get Momo back… there is something strange going on here.' Said Toushirou.

His lieutenant nodded, before the two disappeared in a Shunpo. 


	9. Combat

**First off, thank you to my first patron! Truth be told, I was a bit uncertain if this thing would actually work, but it has finally taken off. I will also point out, that previously it had been for motivation, but now, I'm depending on it to reach $150-200 a month, for me to pay for rural allocation for my studies. If I can't reach this quota by the end of the year, I may have to take a hiatus for anywhere between 1 and 5 years, to get a part time job along with my studies, which I really don't want, so please support me if you can. Even a single dollar a month would go a long way, but I understand that not everyone can, as I too appreciate how difficult money is to come by these days.**

 **On to the story. I know for certain, some of you are not going to like the turn I take in this chapter with Ichigo's powers, but rest assured, it is necessary; will be partially explained next chapter and will also have strong implications for my original arc, revolving around Aizen, and my take on the Zanpakutou arc. I can already hear the cries of plot convenience and what not, but trust me, that isn't the case and this is in fact backed up from stuff Urahara has said in canon.**

 **Also, I need to make this clear. Masaki will say numerous embarrassing things, but that is because she is being an overbearing mother… in other words, no incest. I'm not doing that, nor will I ever do it. I can only even read it in certain scenarios and even then, the story better be bloody awesome. So, to reiterate, no Ichigo/Masaki. I can tease things to make things awkward, but nothing will happen. I repeat, no incest… Kukaku on the other, I can consider, as cousins isn't that out there for me, as opposed to mother and son. I'd be a hypocrite to think so, considering I have family members who are in fact cousins, who had children together… but once again, no Ichigo/Masaki. Not. Happening.**

 **Also, only one exam to go, so I'm almost free and I'll be able to write a lot for a good few weeks. May need to have my surgery sometime mid-December, but not set in stone yet.**

 **Oh, and one last thing in regards to pacing. The story so far has been fast paced and that is intentional, as events are being moved along quickly, due to unforeseen events occurring in Aizen's plan… that being said, after the execution mess is sorted out, things will slow down a lot and I will flesh out the characters more. I know how canon Rangiku, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Isshin etc. act, and I'm not going to tamper with their core attributes, but I am going to mould them slightly more to my liking. I mean, Isshin is so goofy to Ichigo all the time, then he finger flicks Aizen… that is badass… or how later in the manga, we get to see how childish Masaki actually is… these are things I would like to play out, as well as for the other characters and their later development. In two chapters or so, you will start to see how I am beginning to change Orihime (who, by the way, has arguably one of the most powerful abilities in the world, second maybe only to Yhwach's omniscient powers), as well as a few others. I know no one has asked yet, given you are probably waiting for the Fullbringer arc, but if you haven't noticed by now, I'm messing a lot of things around from the canon timeline, while still sticking to it as far as major events go… but anyway, what I was getting at, was that Riruka will be coming into the story soon as well.**

 **Lastly, for those of you worried about Masaki being in Ichigo's mind, this isn't permanent. She will get out of there eventually, but it will still be a little bit longer. If you must know, she will still be in there when Ichigo meets Riruka, but before the war kicks into gear, she will be out. That gives you a big timeframe to work with for when her eventual exodus occurs.**

 **Next chapter may take a little longer to get out though, as right now, I just have a massive 9K+ wall of text, which I need to figure out where to split into two separate chapters and flesh out a few things, possibly splitting it into three chapters. That being said, it ends at the end of the execution stuff, so you can kind of figure out what will be in it, but of course, I changed things around…**

 **Well, that's all for now, so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 9 – Combat __

Ichigo winced internally, feeling the massive Reiatsu from before getting closer and closer to him.

 **'Just stop running and take this guy out!' Shouted Zangetsu.**

"I can't! If I fight this guy, I'm going to have to go all out and that will bring way too much attention to my presence." Refused Ichigo.

 **'Ichigo, it isn't often I agree with Zangetsu, but today is proving odd in that respect, even if you don't fight, his massive Reiatsu as he chases you, is a very large beacon towards your position.' Added Y.**

'Yep, they're right Ichigo.' Chirped Masaki.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, before coming to a stop between two high walls, the space between them not much larger than a large corridor, about four metre across. Ichigo hoped the cramped area would work to his advantage, forcing his opponent to take his attacks head on… but he didn't realise just how much his opponent loved to do exactly that.

'Stopped running did you.' Said the hulking man, as he dropped down a few metres away from Ichigo.

The man held a wild and aggressive appearance, along with a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wore, what Ichigo now realised, was the haori of a captain, only his was much more frayed, than that of the white haired captain he had just left behind. His hair was styled into stiff strands and had small bells attached to it at its tips. Additionally, he wore an eyepatch on his right eye.

'Why are you chasing me?' Shouted Ichigo in annoyance.

'I felt your power, you're hiding it, but I know it's there.' Said the man, with a bloodthirsty grin.

'What do you want?' Asked Ichigo carefully.

'Isn't it obvious? A fight!' Growled the man in excitement.

'Fine. I'll fight you just to get you out of the way. I'm here to save my friends and I'm not going to let you stop me!' Declared Ichigo in frustration.

'Friends? You mean those Ryoka?' Questioned the man.

'Yeah and Rukia too.' Said Ichigo, his mouth setting in a thin line.

'Ho, in that case, if you beat me here, I'll help you guys out.' Offered the captain.

'Why?' Asked Ichigo cautiously.

'I just want a good fight. I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division and my division is all about fighting. If you beat me, I'll help you out, as long as you agree to fight me again afterwards.' Said Kenpachi.

'Fine, we have a deal.' Said Ichigo, pulling Zangetsu off his back.

'Yay! Kenny gets to fight!' Declared a lump of pink, which popped up over Kenpachi's left shoulder.

'Yachiru, go sit on the side.' Ordered Kenpachi of the little girl.

'Okay Kenny!' Cheered the little girl, before hopping over to one of the nearby walls, perching herself precariously along it.

'Well, are you ready?' Asked Ichigo.

'First, tell me your name.' Said Kenpachi, grinning in excitement.

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Ichigo, as he brought his sword in front of him.

'Alright then, Kurosaki, I'll even give you the first shot since you agreed to this.' Said Kenpachi, as he opened his robes more and patted his chest tauntingly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Why?' Asked Ichigo carefully.

'I need to make sure you're going to be a challenge.' Said Kenpachi matter-of-factly.

 **'Do it! This guy is literally asking for it!' Shouted Zangetsu, with a bloodthirsty grin of his own.**

'Fine, but if you go down here now, it's all your fault, remember that.' Said Ichigo, as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

'Good words, now back them up.' Said Kenpachi in excitement.

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared only a metre away from Kenpachi, his blade glowing with dark red and black energy.

Ichigo roared and slashed his blade down on Kenpachi, the energy around his blade exploding upon contact with the man's torso, causing dust to cover the area. Ichigo walked out of the dust cloud, back to where he was standing before.

'Sorry about that.' Said Ichigo, sparing a glance to the pink haired girl.

'Don't worry, Kenny is just getting started.' Said Yachiru happily.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion, before a monstrous wave of yellow energy exploded behind him, pushing away all the dust, revealing a demonic figure.

A fairly deep cut along Kenpachi's chest, falling diagonally from right pectoral to his left abdominal muscles, bled heavily. Kenpachi's yellow energy swirled around him menacingly. Looking at him, Ichigo thought that all the Hollows he had seen before today, paled in comparison to his menacing form.

'That was pretty good, I even got knocked out back there for a second. I guess I don't need to hold back.' Said Kenpachi approvingly.

Ichigo noticed his eyepatch was missing now.

'What the hell are you?' Shouted Ichigo, as even though Kenpachi was bleeding heavily, he looked ecstatic.

'I live for a good fight.' Said Kenpachi seriously.

Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

'Don't tell me you don't understand? When it is only you against everyone else, thrown in the middle of combat, thinking only of the fight, that is the best feeling in the world!' Exclaimed Kenpachi excitedly.

'I'm not here for fun, I came here for a reason. Every time I swing my blade, it is to bring me one step closer to saving my friends.' Retorted Ichigo.

Kenpachi frowned at this.

'Here I thought you were a man… turns out you're just a little boy with a toy.' Commented Kenpachi unhappily.

Ichigo gripped his sword in annoyance.

'Little boy with a toy…I'll show you!' Roared Ichigo in anger, before charging at Kenpachi and swinging his blade down on the captain again.

A heavy clang rang out this time. Kenpachi had raised a chipped sword to meet Zangetsu.

Ichigo blinked in shock, Kenpachi was only using one hand and he wasn't even in a strong stance. He was standing there, casually, sword held lazily in his right hand.

'What's wrong? You going to fight me seriously now?' Questioned Kenpachi in boredom.

Ichigo quickly leapt back and reassessed his situation. Giving a quick frown, he disappeared in a buzz of Sonido and appeared behind Kenpachi, hoping to cut him down, only to find Kenpachi had grabbed his blade, with his bare hand.

'I'm not holding back anymore you know… if you keep this up, I'll kill you.' Said Kenpachi coldly, before slashing at Ichigo.

Reappearing a few metres back, Ichigo dropped to his knees. Kenpachi had cut him deeply just then, tearing through his robes and letting blood fall to the ground.

 **'Oi, Ichigo get serious!' Reprimanded Zangetsu, as he used his power to heal Ichigo's cut.**

Unluckily for Ichigo, Kenpachi noticed his fast healing and grinned.

'So you can take a hit, can you?' Questioned Kenpachi happily.

Ichigo scowled, before raising his sword, as Kenpachi was upon him instantly. Grunting in exertion, the ground cratered under Ichigo, as he tried to hold firm against Kenpachi's downward slash. The struggle continued for a few seconds, before Kenpachi broke through Ichigo's guard and slashed horizontally, cutting across Ichigo's chest again and this time, slicing his left biceps deeply as well.

Growling, Ichigo tried to strike Kenpachi, only to barely draw a thin line of blood along his left forearm.

Kenpachi merely grinned, before slashing at Ichigo again, cutting across his chest once more, leaving a plus shaped mark of blood, along the left side of Ichigo's torso, before Ichigo retreated again.

'So, even when you are running away, you can still cut me.' Said Kenpachi appraisingly, as he looked at his left forearm in interest.

Ichigo merely panted, as Zangetsu healed his wounds.

'Although, if you don't come at me seriously, I'll take you down here and now.' Said Kenpachi warningly.

 **'Alright Ichigo, this time, I'll give you the name of my attack. It will be the only way to get through this guy.' Said Zangetsu sourly, glancing to Y in Ichigo's mind.**

Ichigo huffed, as he straightened his back.

"Sure I earned it?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'I guess you kind of have by now… but if you want more power after this, you're going to have to do something serious. For now though, I'll give you the name, but from now on, I'm not going to boost your attack anymore, that, you'll have to earn, by beating me. In the meantime, you need to use your own power.' Said Zangetsu, to which Ichigo grunted.**

"And you choose now of all times to throw me in danger…" Thought Ichigo in annoyance.

 **'If I'm always babying you, you will never get stronger.' Shrugged Zangetsu.**

'Fine, but you asked for this.' Said Ichigo threateningly, before raising his sword above his right shoulder.

Kenpachi merely grinned in response, as Ichigo's sword thrummed with energy.

' **Getsuga Tenshou**!' Shouted Ichigo, as he swung his Zanpakutou, releasing a pale blue, crescent shaped, blast of energy, at the bloodthirsty captain.

Kenpachi grinned savagely, raised his sword and brought it down against the attack, fighting against it for supremacy, before he batted it aside, destroying the wall that Yachiru wasn't sitting on.

'Good. Very good, great! That's what I'm talking about! Now give me more!' Roared Kenpachi in excitement, before charging at Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped back in fear, before leaping back, trying to avoid the charging captain, only to find him right in front of him, his sword swung upwards this time, opening Ichigo's guard. Kenpachi then followed up his initial attack, by swinging down again and sending Ichigo flying through the air, before he crashed into the ground, his chest bleeding heavily.

 **'You can take over for now.' Drawled Zangetsu, unbeknownst to Ichigo.**

'Ichigo, if that's all you've got, you aren't saving your friends. If anything, they'd be better off without you. If you try and go against the rest of the captains like this, you won't win.' Said Kenpachi, with a frown.

Ichigo groaned and struggled to get back to his feet, grunting with exertion, he managed to get on his knees, using his left hand to support himself, Zangetsu held in his right hand on the ground.

'Is that it?' Asked Kenpachi in disappointment.

 **'Ichigo, why are you hesitating?' Questioned Y, as he appeared next to Kenpachi, who was suddenly frozen.**

 **'Why are you paralysed in fear?' Asked Y.**

'He's too…' Started Ichigo, before Y cut him off.

 **'Strong? You are stronger, he is weak. Do you not hear his blade cry out in vain? His blade is mourning. They do not trust each other and when they fight side-by-side, they will diminish each other's strength. Someone who relies only on oneself, they cannot be strong. Do you trust me, Ichigo?' Questioned Y.**

'Of course I do. You are a part of me, aren't you?' Answered Ichigo, before Zangetsu crumbled in his hand and faded into blue spirit particles.

 **'That is Zangetsu, not I.' Said Y, in response to Ichigo's gobsmacked look.**

Suddenly, time resumed and Kenpachi was walking over to Ichigo once again. Ichigo could still see Zangetsu behind Kenpachi and didn't know what to do.

'What happened to your sword? Did you give up?' Questioned Kenpachi sourly.

 **'If you wish to survive Ichigo, you must know what I am. You know the answer deep down, as I am a part of you, you need to acknowledge it though.' Said Y coolly, even as a monster advanced on his partner.**

'If that's all you've got, its better I just end you now.' Said Kenpachi, before he raised his blade high into the air.

'No, I won't lose here!' Shouted Ichigo, as blue particles of energy gathered around his left hand.

Ichigo slashed upwards and cut into Kenpachi's chest deeply, causing him to stagger a step, giving Ichigo a chance to leap back.

Now tipped with blood, was a completely black blade, just like Zangetsu. Its size however, was different, being relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, but was similar to the first blade in shape. Although, unlike Ichigo's previous blade, it resembled a trench knife, more than a sword. It also had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

Ichigo gripped his new blade tightly and felt energy, not just from it, but also from the air around him. It was invigorating, feeling the rush of energy around him, pulsing in sync with his heart, thrumming through his blood.

 **'Now Ichigo, use my power.' Said Y, and Ichigo felt as though the spirit was standing behind him.**

White energy with a blue tint burst from around Ichigo, enveloping him in a vortex of power, swirling around him uncontrollably.

'So, you want to get serious now huh? Interesting, sounds fun.' Said Kenpachi, with a grin, as yellow energy burst around him, causing Ichigo to see an ominous skull behind him.

 **'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.' Said Y to Ichigo.**

"I won't fear, I won't pull back, I won't hesitate. I have you and Zangetsu on my side." Thought Ichigo.

'Me too Ichigo.' Added Masaki firmly.

"Yes, you too." Agreed Ichigo, with a smile, before charging at Kenpachi, who mirrored his actions.

The two glowing figures each swung their blades, Ichigo from the ground up and Kenpachi down, in a diagonal slash from right to left. The two blades clashed and an explosion of energy was released, hiding the two opponents from view.

As the light faded, Yachiru looked at the aftermath with a smile and jumped off the wall that hadn't been destroyed.

'Thanks for the great fight Icchi. I hope you stick around, because I'm sure Kenny would love to fight you again.' Said Yachiru, as she hefted the large man on her shoulders easily, despite her diminutive frame.

Ichigo didn't respond and dropped to his knees in fatigue. Along his body, a faint pattern tracing the veins along his chest and the arteries along his arms was present.

 _-line break-_

Leaping away, the captain and lieutenant pair made their way to the barracks of the Fourth Division.

'Well Kenny, did you have fun?' Asked Yachiru, as they hopped along the rooftops and walls of the Seireitei.

'You bet, first thing tomorrow, we go break that kid's friends out and after this is all over, I'm fighting him again.' Said Kenpachi happily.

'Yay Kenny!' Cheered Yachiru.

 _-line break-_

The blade in Ichigo's hands broke down into Reishi once again. Ichigo then lurched over and landed on his hands and knees, panting in exertion.

Feeling people approaching, Ichigo mustered what strength he had left and quickly vanished, just as multiple people dropped down at the site of the battle, looking like ninjas, all clad in black.

One of them, probably the leader of the group, gave a quick hand signal and they all disappeared once again. Anyone capable of fighting Kenpachi without restraint and being able to escape afterwards, warranted the attention of their captain.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo managed to find a small warehouse, that seemed to house a collection of small double edged-swords. The warehouse didn't look abandoned, but didn't appear to be frequently used either, so Ichigo decided it would be a safe place to rest for an hour or two. Leaning against a wooden board, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, instantly waking up in his inner world.

'So what happened back there? Why'd you disappear?' Asked Ichigo of Zangetsu, upon spotting them.

 **'You aren't strong enough yet to hold us at the same time.' Said Zangetsu, with a frown.**

'What do you mean? Aren't you both part of my soul? Why do I need to be stronger to use you?' Questioned Ichigo.

 **'Ichigo, we may be part of your soul, but we are also separate at the same time. I told you before, you are strong because you work with us, however, we, and by extension you, are too strong, to use us at the same time, without you, and by extension us, becoming stronger.' Said Y.**

Ichigo merely gave the dark haired spirit a confused look.

'I'll explain.' Said Masaki, getting Ichigo to look at her.

'Basically, the power of those two is great, as is your potential, Ichigo, since one day you will be able to all work together. The problem now though, is that you yourself are not powerful enough to take the strain of wielding both of them at the same time, given how immensely powerful they are, not to mention how much stronger they can become in time. For that reason, you need to become stronger in order to unleash your true power.' Explained Masaki.

'Oh, now I get it… but how do I get stronger?' Asked Ichigo.

'The soul grows during life and death battles… as much as I hate to say it… the only way for you to get stronger, is to fight strong people, people who will push you to your limits and then, even more than that.' Said Masaki tentatively.

 **'Plus, from now on, we aren't going to hold your hand. I kept you alive in Hueco Mundo and at the beginning against that Kenpachi guy.' Said Zangetsu.**

 **'Then I helped you defeat Kenpachi by channelling your power so you could use it.' Said Y.**

 **'But now, you must get stronger on your own.' Said both Zangetsu and Y.**

 **'We will make sure to keep you alive though, she will too.' Said Zangetsu, pointing at Masaki.**

 **'Although, now you must fight, scratch and claw for your true power. You've seen what you are capable of, but now, you must force it from us. Prove to us that you can handle it.' Said Y.**

 **'Since we can't let you use our true forms right now, we decided that we would give you an incomplete form of both our powers.' Said Zangetsu, before he reached behind his back and pulled off a sword that looked like an overgrown Khyber knife, not too dissimilar to Zangetsu's true form.**

It was as tall as Ichigo and had a silver hilt with grey wrappings, as well as a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself was black, possessing a silver edge and was shaped similar to a trench knife, like Y's blade had been, curving inwards at the backside of the tip.

 **'Until you can earn it from each of us, this will be your weapon.' Said Zangetsu, as he flipped the sword over to Ichigo, who deftly caught it.**

Ichigo marvelled at the blade. It didn't feel like one of his spirits or the other, but rather, like a strange mix of the two. He could feel Zangetsu's bloodlust, but also Y's calm. There was a strange balance to the blade that Ichigo found comforting, as if it was complete, but not at its full potential yet.

 **'Now, while we have some time, we are each going to teach you one thing before sending you back out there. Don't want you dying after all.' Said Zangetsu.**

'Yep, I'll teach you my most iconic skill, called Blut Vene. It will give you immense durability when you use it. Since we don't have a lot of time though, I won't be able to teach you how to completely block an attack, but I will teach you how to use it to stop blood loss from critical wounds, which is also the easier part to it.' Said Masaki happily.

 **'I shall teach you how to control your energy and channel it. If you can grasp it, this will allow you to prevent unnecessary energy expenditure and also, enable you to inflict an attack with the same power as you could previously, but with less energy put into it. Additionally, it will help you control your Reiatsu and hide it with practise.' Said Y.**

 **'And I, will be teaching you how to utilise high-speed regeneration… and I'm first, too bad for you Ichigo.' Said Zangetsu, with a bloodthirsty grin, before materialising a sword just like Ichigo's, only with the colours of the blade being inverted.**

Ichigo grunted as their blades clashed and struggled to hold against Zangetsu. Zangetsu merely grinned, before flipping over Ichigo's head and slashing him deeply along his back, while being upside down and in mid-air.

Ichigo grunted in pain, before turning around, as Zangetsu gave an upward slash, which he hastily blocked, only to find the blade slashing across his chest in an instant, cutting from right shoulder to left hip.

Quickly leaping back, Ichigo tried to regain his breath, only for Zangetsu to cackle and grip the sword from the chain at its hilt and start swinging the blade, shocking Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly ducked, as the blade flew through the air at him and only barely dodged it, suffering a nick to the left of his robes, where his stomach had been previously.

Taking a chance, Ichigo charged at Zangetsu and tried to cut him down, seeing as he had no weapon nearby. A quick cut to his left trapezius proved otherwise, as Zangetsu had harshly pulled on the chain, causing the blade to fly back swiftly.

 **'Come on Ichigo, remember the goal, you're supposed to be practising high-speed regeneration.' Mocked Zangetsu, in a singsong voice.**

'And how do I do that exactly?' Grunted Ichigo sourly.

 **'Not telling, you felt it before, replicate that feeling. If you don't… well, you're in for a bad time.' Said Zangetsu, with a grin.**

"I'm starting to regret this already." Thought Ichigo in annoyance, gritting his teeth as his wounds started to sluggishly heal. ****

_-line break-_

Soifon was many things: Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces, Corps Commander of the Executive Militia Corp. With these titles, came a severity to her personality. It hadn't always been so ever-present, but certain events had led to it being the only side she showed now.

When a patrol unit had reported to her, telling her that a new Ryoka had entered the Seireitei and they hadn't tracked them down, she was angry. Hearing that he had just fought Kenpachi and fled, made her even more annoyed that they hadn't been caught. However, upon hearing that Kenpachi had been recently admitted to the Fourth Division for healing, had changed her mind. Someone who could take on Kenpachi Zaraki… brutish though he may be, he was by no means weak, which said volumes about whoever had faced him, and won for that matter. It was just too bad for him, he had managed to stumble into the grounds of the Second Division and she happened to be there.

The intruder had orange hair, something Soi Fon found mildly odd, however, she was most surprised, to see him wearing the robes of a Shinigami and even had a Zanpakutou of his own, held in a sheath of cloth on his back.

Soi Fon watched him enter the shadows and begin to dash away, at a speed she found impressive. At the very least, the fool understood how to be stealthy, which made her wonder why he had fought with Kenpachi.

Following him for a minute, she realised he was making his way to where Rukia Kuchiki was held, in preparation for her execution tomorrow. He managed to evade quite a few patrols, which caused her to frown, after this was over, they were going to have their training stepped up. It was dark now, night would soon be upon the Seireitei, but that was no excuse.

Approaching the grove under Soukyoku Hill, Soi Fon picked that moment to act. Quick as a flash, she had appeared behind the invader and struck, aiming right for his heart. Ryoka or not, the Special Forces almost always took no prisoners. With some surprise, the boy managed to dodge somewhat, instead getting stabbed through his right biceps, before quickly wrenching himself free and creating space between them.

'Great, another captain, just my luck.' Mumbled Ichigo in annoyance, as he gripped his wound.

'You should give up now. I was going for the kill there, but if you give yourself up now, you may only suffer imprisonment in the Nest of Maggots.' Said Soi Fon coldly.

'Death or life in prison… I'd rather option three.' Commented Ichigo dryly.

'There is no option three.' Said Soi Fon, sheathing her sword, much to Ichigo's surprise, which was compounded, when she disappeared and lashed out with a kick aimed at his head.

Raising his right arm to block, Ichigo winced as her powerful kick struck his wounded arm and jumped back quickly, only to find her pursuing him. Soi Fon launched a series of rapid kicks, which Ichigo either dodged or blocked, wincing when he was forced to use his right arm. Eventually, Soi Fon let up her barrage of kicks and used Shunpo to appear behind him, attempting to sweep his legs.

In a rare feat of agility and flexibility from the large teen, Ichigo back flipped over the attack and launched an axe kick down on the petite captain, only for her to easily push it to the side and enter his guard, before lashing out with a punch to his gut, which sent Ichigo flying back and crashing into the ground.

Ichigo grunted on the ground in pain, before quickly rolling to the side and jumping away, as Soi Fon launched an axe kick of her own, in the place his head had just been previously, cratering the ground slightly. Not letting her assault stop for a moment, she quickly kicked off the ground and thrust her elbow into Ichigo's gut, causing him to double over, before a right roundhouse launched him left, his shoulder digging a trench through the grassy terrain, as he crashed against it.

'Last chance before I go for the kill.' Warned Soi Fon coldly, as Ichigo struggled to his feet.

Giving a grunt of discomfort, Ichigo channelled his Reiryoku into his arm, causing it to slowly heal.

Soi Fon watched with narrowed eyes at this, waiting for his response.

'I'm just getting started.' Panted Ichigo.

'Foolish, trying to assault the Seireitei is a sure way to be crushed. For what reason do you hope to invade us?' Scoffed Ichigo.

'My friends are here and I'll save them, I won't leave anyone behind.' Said Ichigo tiredly.

Soi Fon gave a small scowl, before disappearing and reappearing behind Ichigo again, sword drawn, aiming for his heart once more. To Soi Fon's shock though, Ichigo had blocked her attack, holding his sword sideways and using the flat of the blade to prevent being killed.

'I'm not going to lose here.' Growled Ichigo, before pushing his blade out to the side, opening up the captain's guard and launching a kick into her gut, which sent her back.

Soi Fon grunted, for a Ryoka, he was pretty strong. So was she though… stronger than her even.

Soi Fon scowled and gripped her blade with her right hand.

'Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi.' Said Soi Fon, as her sword was enveloped in a glow.

When the glow died out, it was revealed that Suzumebachi had now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soi Fon's middle finger. The stinger was about twice as long as the normal length of her fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colours and pattern of the weapon resembled those of a hornet.

In a burst of speed, Soi Fon had appeared in front of Ichigo and before he could react, stabbed him in his right forearm, before he managed to leap back.

'This is it, come quietly or you will perish, if I strike that area once more, you will die.' Said Soi Fon gravely.

'So you mean if you hit this thing again, I die, is that right?' Asked Ichigo, holding his arm up, gesturing to a butterfly-shaped stamp that had appeared there, after he had been stabbed.

'Correct.' Said Soi Fon.

'In that case, I need to thank Zangetsu after this.' Said Ichigo, confusing Soi Fon.

She watched curiously as he raised his blade and raised her hand in preparation, only to gasp in shock, as he swung his blade down on his arm and cut it off.

Ichigo grunted in pain as blood spurted out, before the flow was quickly cut off.

'Need to thank mom after this as well.' Muttered Ichigo.

'You're insane!' Shouted Soi Fon.

'Maybe.' Agreed Ichigo, with a wince.

'Why are you so set on your goal that you would willingly cut off your own arm for it?' Asked Soi Fon sharply.

'My friends are everything to me, without them, I'd be all alone, and having two arms and no friends is worse than one arm and two friends.' Laughed Ichigo weakly.

Soi Fon growled once again.

'Besides, this isn't permanent.' Grunted Ichigo weakly, before focusing his Reiryoku around the stump of his forearm, before giving a mighty roar, as bone, sinew and muscle burst from the stump, after which, it was quickly covered with skin.

Soi Fon looked on in shock as Ichigo flexed his new arm.

'That may be useful, but it still hurts like hell.' Said Ichigo, pulling his sleeve back down, having raised it before cutting off his arm.

'What are you?' Asked Soi Fon suspiciously.

'Someone who would do anything to save his friends.' Said Ichigo sternly, pointing his blade at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon gave one last growl, before shooting off at Ichigo, stabbing relentlessly. Every jab Soi Fon attempted was either dodged by Ichigo, or batted away by his blade. He did his best to avoid every stab, even if it opened him up to kicks and punches from the assassin. Back and forth the two went, Ichigo receiving kicks and punches, one after the other, while Soi Fon kept trying to stab him.

Eventually, Ichigo slipped up and was stabbed in his right shoulder and from that point on, guarded it more carefully, only to suffer a strike on his left biceps after that. Throwing his sword in a quick movement, Ichigo forced Soi Fon to temporarily retreat, before she shot at him again, trying to attack him while he was weapon-less, only to find said weapon flying dangerously close to her head.

Ducking under the blade, she stabbed him quickly in his left calf, before he brought up his right leg and kicked her away, suffering a strike to his quadriceps in retaliation. There was no time to rest for either combatant, Ichigo needed to prevent getting stabbed by the relentless captain in the same place twice and Soi Fon needed to make sure Ichigo couldn't cut off the areas where he had been stabbed. As the fight continued, Ichigo started to adjust to Soi Fon's movements and started to bring his sword into play more often, now trying to strike the captain, instead of merely using it to block or distract with.

Soi Fon was undeterred though, and quickly snuck under his arms, striking his left forearm this time, only to find a knee flying right into her face. A hasty block saved her nose from being crushed and also gave her a stab to his left knee for her troubles, but she was still struck and sent back in mild discomfort.

Ichigo panted, after enduring the relentless barrage from the captain and took a moment to catch his breath.

Soi Fon assessed her opponent quickly. He made no move to cut off his limbs, which led her to believe that the act of regenerating, must take a lot out of him. Multiple butterfly shaped stamps were present on the parts of his skin that were visible, with many more, hidden to most, on his black clothing.

'You're… a lot more trouble than Kenpachi was.' Huffed Ichigo tiredly.

'Don't compare me to that brute who can only swing a sword. I am the leader of the Stealth Forces, killing is my speciality and stealthy kills are my strongest asset.' Grunted Soi Fon.

'I'll bet.' Agreed Ichigo.

'You can still quit now, I'm not unfair. You fought well for a Ryoka, there is no shame in giving up now. If you are lucky, one day you could even join the Special Forces, if you aren't executed.' Said Soi Fon.

'Well, that offer sounds lovely… but I'm just human, I don't think I can get into the assassin business.' Joked Ichigo.

'Human?' Questioned Soi Fon suspiciously.

'Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki, fifteen year old high school student.' Chuckled Ichigo.

'You're fifteen, human and can keep up with me, someone with centuries of experience.' Said Soi Fon, looking as though she had just swallowed a lemon.

'People don't like my hair, I get into a lot of fights. I did Karate for a bit as well.' Shrugged Ichigo.

'A fresh amateur can actually stand against me… even if I'm not going all out… I believe I'm going to strong arm you into joining us, especially since you are much better than my Lieutenant.' Said Soi Fon, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, when mentioning her subordinate.

'Sorry, I need to finish school first before joining the military.' Joked Ichigo tiredly.

'Tell me this, why are you going so far to save the prisoner?' Asked Soi Fon curiously.

'Because she helped me save my family and she is my friend, that is enough reason for me to enter hell, or I suppose in this case, heaven itself to save her.' Answered Ichigo.

'I'm sure you know by now, you can't beat me. One more stab and you are done for.' Pointed out Soi Fon.

'I know, you're definitely more trouble than Kenpachi, but, even if I can't take you out with this attack like I did to him.' Said Ichigo, raising his blade as it thrummed with Reiryoku, Reiatsu swirling around him violently.

'I can at least escape for now.' Said Ichigo, before swinging his blade.

' **Getsuga Tenshou**!' Shouted Ichigo, before the familiar, crescent shaped, blue energy attack, was launched at the captain.

Soi Fon quickly dodged the attack, shooting into the air and back to avoid it, taking a brief moment to observe the explosion the attack caused, as it struck the ground and hid everything from view. Shooting through the dust cloud quickly, causing it to disperse, Soi Fon looked around and noticed that the Ryoka was gone. As her stinger reverted back to a blade, she sheathed it and turned away in annoyance, before heading back to her division. 


	10. Growth

**Well, it was actually pretty tough splitting the chapter and I was tempted to just upload the full 9K+ words, but I found a reasonable splitting point, that would allow me to expand the story a bit more and end on two good notes. An update for The Beginning of the E.N.D. will be coming next, as I just finished it at the time of uploading this, minus proofreading. I'm also making some progress on a chapter for All Hail The New King and Heart of a Dragon, but both are only at about the 1-2K mark right now.**

 **Once again, please support me on if you can, but I think I've gotten the point across for this story, so this will be the last time I mention it on this one.**

 **Next chapter will probably come after The Beginning of the E.N.D., so in about 4-6 days… I might make it my first update of December though, because it will be the end of the arc.**

 **In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 10 – Growth __

"Damn, she wasn't messing around. Even holding back, that girl was scary." Thought Ichigo tiredly, as he hid in a small cave.  
 **  
'Still, that was a good fight. Using my move, heh, I'm a little touched.' Commented Zangetsu.**

'Yep, you did really good out there.' Added Masaki happily.

 **'Indeed, for a Getsuga Tenshou of the same magnitude, you only used three quarters of the energy you used previously. Well done.' Added Y.**

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I can fight another captain anytime soon… and I'm probably going to need to." Thought Ichigo, with a grimace.

 **'If you're in a real pinch, I'll give you a hand, but only if you are really, really in trouble. You won't get stronger with us holding your hand all the time, but we aren't going to let you die either.' Said Zangetsu.**

 **'In the meantime though, with what little time we have before tomorrow, we will now train you again.' Said Y.**

'Except this time, only I will train you. If you do need to face captains, my power will be the most beneficial, since it is designed to help normal humans beat captains. With Zangetsu and… Y, it will give you a major advantage. With that said, come inside.' Said Masaki.

'Ok, so what are we going to do this time?' Asked Ichigo, once he appeared in his mind.

'Considering last time we helped you learn to stop your blood flow, in order to prevent you from bleeding out, this time, I'll teach you how to use your blood to actually stop wounds being inflicted. After all, I don't want my little baby boy getting hurt.' Said Masaki happily.

Ichigo looked away, abashed. It was a little hard adjusting to having his mum back in his world, even more, with her new childish attitude. It honestly made him think that she and Isshin were more similar than he had first thought.

 **'Woman stop coddling him.' Grunted Zangetsu.**

'Are you just jealous? I mean, if you're a part of my Ichigo, then when I coddle him, I'm coddling you too.' Said Masaki, with a grin.

Zangetsu growled, before huffing and walking away. Y merely stood there, watching the two Kurosakis.

'Ok, to begin with, first, you must close your eyes and feel your blood. It will be difficult, but you need to gain an awareness over it.' Instructed Masaki.

Ichigo closed his eyes, for what felt like ages to him. He couldn't feel a thing, not with everything else distracting him.

'You need to focus Ichigo. In a fight, you won't be able to stand there for an hour and try to feel it.' Said Masaki.

'It's been an hour already?' Asked Ichigo in surprise, opening his eyes in shock.

 **'Perhaps I may be of some assistance.' Offered Y, causing Masaki to glare at him sharply.**

The two spirits stared off, before Masaki gave a small sigh.

'Fine, but I'm watching you.' Warned Masaki.

Masaki stepped back, as Y walked over.

 **'Ichigo, you have already felt this before. When you fought against Kenpachi, your mother and I both helped you channel your power and accomplish something which would normally be impossible.' Started Y, with Ichigo listening on intently.**

 **'What you need to do, in addition to feeling your blood, is to provide it with intent. When you used my blade, you felt your blood, but there was no intent. Your mother provided you with defense and I provided you with offense. Do you remember the sensation you felt, just before the final clash?' Questioned Y.**

'I felt amazing. I could feel all the energy in the air around me. I could feel my heart beat and my blood flowing through my body.' Recalled Ichigo.

 **'That is the sensation you must replicate.' Confirmed Y.**

Ichigo nodded, before closing his eyes again. It took a while, but Ichigo started to feel his pulse. His heart beat every second and with each pulse, he felt the gripping sensation temporarily morph into a relaxing one, before repeating. His fingers twitched, he felt a tingling at the tips, his awareness of the blood pooling in his feet momentarily, was then changed, as he felt it quickly shoot back up to his heart.

 **'Now Ichigo, focus that feeling to your left hand and raise it. Provide it with the intent to protect you.' Instructed Y.**

Ichigo did as told, allowing the sensation to pool in his left palm and fingertips. Then, he felt an odd push on his hand.

 **'Open your eyes.' Said Y.**

Ichigo did so and noticed the blade he had used to beat Kenpachi, was being pressed against his hand, only there was no wound. No break in the skin and no blood on the blade. In a moment though, Ichigo suddenly felt a sharp pain and pulled his hand away, noticing a small pinprick on his hand.

 **'That is what you are capable of, but you need to be able to maintain your focus on this technique, to use it to its full potential. If you lose focus, it will at least prevent you being fatally wounded, but to truly be invulnerable, you must maintain the highest awareness over your blood as possible, even under attack.' Explained Y.**

Ichigo nodded, before feeling a strange sensation.

 **'Oi, someone's near you out there.' Warned Zangetsu, as he arrived on the scene.**

'Be careful Ichigo.' Cautioned Masaki.

Ichigo nodded, before leaving his mind.

 **'You know, he isn't going to be ready by tomorrow… are you sure it was a good idea to let him stand on his own, now of all times?' Asked Zangetsu.**

 **'We must. Though you may disagree with my methods, if Ichigo doesn't grow stronger and gain control… due to all of his conflicting powers, his soul may commit suicide, even with the two of us trying to hold it together. He is not ready to handle it all at once.' Said Y sternly.**

 **'Well, that may be the case, but I'm not letting him get killed out there.' Stated Zangetsu, with steel in his voice.**

 **'As I would have expected of his Zanpakutou.' Agreed Y, with a nod.**

 _-line break-_ ****

Ichigo awoke, only to find a bespectacled brown haired man standing across from him. One who was also wearing a Captain's haori.

'Damn it, not another Captain.' Grumbled Ichigo, getting to his feet, as he reached for his weapon, only to find it missing.

'Looking for something?' Asked the man knowingly, as he held Ichigo's sword in front of him.

Ichigo tensed, before looking on in confusion, as the man brought his sword to him.

'I only want to talk, nothing more.' Said the man, offering the weapon to Ichigo.

Hesitantly, Ichigo took it, before backing up a step. Staring down the man in front of him, Ichigo reluctantly placed his sword on his back.

'Okay, let's talk.' Acquiesced Ichigo.

'Splendid. First, allow me to introduce myself.' Said the man, as he sat down across from Ichigo, while motioning for him to do the same, which he did so begrudgingly.

'I am Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Division.' Said Aizen.

'Fifth Division… isn't that the one Shinji was a Captain of?' Mumbled Ichigo thoughtfully.

'Ah, I see you have met with Captain Hirako. Yes, I was his Lieutenant when he was a Captain.' Said Sosuke, internally filing away the fact that the Visored, had approached Ichigo already.

'Wait! Didn't that girl who attacked the little Captain say someone named Aizen was dead?' Asked Ichigo suspiciously.

'Ah yes, little Hinamori, she is my Lieutenant.' Added Sosuke.

'You look pretty alive to me.' Said Ichigo, with a suspicious gaze.

'How astute of you.' Said Aizen, hints of mirth in his tone.

'So, what are you doing here, talking to me, if you are supposed to be dead?' Questioned Ichigo.

'I want to help you of course.' Answered Aizen.

'Why?' Asked Ichigo doubtfully.

'Don't you think it is unfair? Rukia Kuchiki helped you save your family, yet she is being punished for it, by execution no less. I'm sure she no doubt would have told you, a Shinigami's job is to help souls.' Started Sosuke.

'She did.' Confirmed Ichigo, with a nod.

'Which she did, yet she is being slated for execution for it. Tell me, does that sound fair to you?' Asked Aizen.

'Of course not! That's why I'm here to save her!' Said Ichigo angrily.

'But will that be enough? Surely, saving her now will preserve her life, but for how long? It is Soul Society itself, which has decreed she should die. If you save her tomorrow, who is to say that she won't be executed at a later date?' Questioned Aizen.

'So, what are you saying, I'm meant to destroy this place so Rukia can live?' Questioned Ichigo in disbelief.

'Oh no, there is an easier way to do so, which won't involve mindless killing.' Said Aizen, with an amicable smile.

'How then? What do I need to do?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'You must become stronger, strong enough, that no one will risk gaining your ire. Strong enough, that everyone will think twice, before trying to hurt your friends. Strong enough, that no matter who goes against you, you will be able to emerge victorious.' Explained Aizen.

'I'm already trying to do that.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'While that may be the case, you need to grow faster and I just so happen to be able to help you, if you allow me to.' Offered Aizen.

'How?' Questioned Ichigo suspiciously.

'I presume you've met Kisuke Urahara.' Said Aizen, getting a nod from Ichigo.

'Well, he and I both developed a… enhancer of sorts.' Continued Aizen.

'Okay, what's your point?' Questioned Ichigo in confusion.

'Well, Urahara just so happened to place his version of the enhancer, inside dear Rukia Kuchiki, truly a deplorable thing to do.' Commented Aizen in sadness.

'Why are you telling me this?' Growled Ichigo, mentally promising to punch the shopkeeper in the face when he got home.

'Well, if you interfere with the execution tomorrow and allow me to do so, I can remove the enhancer from Rukia Kuchiki and save her life.' Said Aizen.

'How do I know I can trust you?' Asked Ichigo suspiciously.

'I have not lied to you once and only told you the truth, for what reason should you doubt me? However, if it should help, a certain green haired Arrancar trusts me implicitly and would no doubt tell you to trust me as well.' Said Sosuke, with a smile.

Ichigo's mind raced for a moment, before he growled.

'You're the one who sent those Espada after me in Hueco Mundo!' Accused Ichigo.

'Indeed I did. I needed to make sure you would be able to rescue Rukia Kuchiki.' Confessed Aizen.

'So you sent your minions to attack me. Why, to kill me?' Accused Ichigo.

'Really, as I recall, Zommari merely tested you and Ulquiorra was only there to allow you to return to Karakura town. At what point did they attempt to take your life?' Retorted Aizen.

'What about Grand Fisher?' Growled Ichigo.

'That was a gift to you on my part. I felt that you could use the closure.' Remarked Aizen.

Ichigo was silent for a minute and merely studied Aizen, with Aizen studying the Kurosaki.

'Ok, let's say I trust you, what do you want from me?' Asked Ichigo.

'Want? I don't want anything in particular from you. I merely need you to help me save Rukia Kuchiki's life. You don't need to do anything for me, but only need to do what you were always going to do. In return though, once this whole issue is dealt with, I will use the combined enhancer of both Kisuke Urahara and myself, to make you strong enough to protect your friends and family. Is that not enough?' Replied Aizen.

'Ok then, I'll do it.' Declared Ichigo.

'Splendid, in that case, I will leave now and allow you to prepare for tomorrow. However, let me give you one last piece of advice: ask Kisuke to help you achieve your Bankai, it will help you immensely.' Said Sosuke, before leaving Ichigo alone with the voices in his head.

"So… that was something, huh guys?" Thought Ichigo.

 **'I don't trust that guy, he seems… off somehow.' Commented Zangetsu.**

"So what was that thing he mentioned: Bankai?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'You are so not ready for that yet, for one thing, you haven't even come close to beating me yet, plus, you'll have to do it outside, not in your mind.' Said Zangetsu.**

"How am I supposed to do that?" Questioned Ichigo.

 **'You need to be able to materialise us on the outside… actually, considering how free we are in your mind, you might be able to do it already… but let's not test it now, there are other issues as well and you need some rest for tomorrow.' Said Zangetsu thoughtfully.**

Ichigo mentally nodded in agreement, before heading deeper into the cave, trying to find somewhere to rest, out of immediate view of anyone who passed by the cave. He found a small, somewhat comfortable rock formation and sat down, resting his back against it, before passing out in exhaustion a few minutes later. Ichigo never noticed the black cat that approached him in his sleep, nor did he notice it transform into a woman, who then carried him deeper into the cave, until she reached a small pool and bathed his wounds.

"I hope you can do it tomorrow, Ichigo, otherwise, things might get ugly." Thought the dark skinned woman, before carrying Ichigo back to where he had previously been resting, transformed into a cat once more, and left the cave, to carry out her last minute preparations for tomorrow.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes, before blinking them rapidly. Ichigo looked at his hands in interest, clenching his fists.

"Wow, I feel great now. Guess a bit of rest was all I needed. Now though, time to save Rukia." Thought Ichigo, before gripping his blade and standing up.

 _-line break-_

Rukia was currently being marched to Soukyoku Hill. Strange red binding ropes were coming off a similarly red coloured collar around her neck. She was wearing a simple white robe and a defeated expression on her face. She had resolved for this to be her end. Her only regret, was not being able to save Ichigo in the end. She had heard from Renji previously, that Ryoka had invaded the Seireitei. Just recalling the moment pained her.

 _-line break-_

 _Flashback_

 _-line break-_

 _'Well Rukia, turns out someone did try and come after you.' Said Renji, as he walked up to the bars Rukia was currently sitting behind._

 _Rukia's head perked up slightly at this._

 _'Impossible, who?' Questioned Rukia in surprise._

 _'Just some ragtag group. They put up quite a fight too, if what I've heard is to be believed. The managed to injure Captain Kurotsuchi and even gave Captain Kyouraku some trouble, before he took them down. He even resorted to Shikai.' Reported Renji in surprise._

 _'What did they look like?' Asked Rukia, with a hint of urgency in her tone, which confused Renji._

 _'That Quincy guy from the living world, an orange haired girl and some massive dark skinned guy, along with a cat.' Reported Renji._

 _'Is that all?' Asked Rukia in disappointment._

 _'Oh yeah, there was a fourth person, some guy who claimed to be the number one hater of Shinigami or something.' Said Renji, scratching his chin thoughtfully, as he looked up and thus, missed Rukia's expression deflating._

 _'Oh, I see.' Said Rukia quietly, before going quiet._

 _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-_

Rukia clenched her jaw at the memory. Ichigo's friends were supposed to save Ichigo. Why would they come save her? They barely knew her. It frustrated Rukia because with this knowledge, she knew that Ichigo still hadn't returned, as she knew that idiot would have definitely come with them if he was back.

'Ah, why the glum face Kuchiki? Oops, I suppose an impending execution must be rather gloomy, especially for the one being executed.' Spoke a smooth voice, which sent a tingle down Rukia's spine.

'Captain Ichimaru.' Said Rukia flatly.

'Aw, what's with that reaction? Hey, Rukia, what do you say, want me to free you?' Offered Gin, with a smile.

'Captain Ichimaru, what are you saying?' Spluttered one of the four guards marching Rukia.

'I could do it easily, no one would know? What do you say Rukia?' Said Gin teasingly.

'No. I deserve this.' Muttered Rukia, causing Gin to quirk an eyebrow and slightly open his left eye, before narrowing it again.

'Ah, I was just joking anyway.' Said Gin, as he turned his back on Rukia.

'Although, I suppose the orange strawberry farmer will be disappointed, that his fifteen year journey here, was for nothing.' Said Gin, before leaving.

Rukia's body from that point on was on autopilot. She didn't speak or even move, aside from her rhythmic walking, as she absorbed Gin's words. Even when Captain Commander Yamamoto asked her if she had any last requests, she didn't respond. She didn't even gaze in the direction of her brother when he arrived at the execution site, nor did she even flinch when she was raised into the air. Her mind was rampaging at what Captain Ichimaru had said. Was it true? Or was the strange Captain merely taunting her. It wasn't until the Soukyoku had taken its true form, that of a phoenix and started to charge her, did she snap out of her thoughts, only to have them be thrown in turmoil once again, when the fiery apparition was stopped by a man with orange hair.

 _-line break-_

'Tch, so that kid showed up.' Scoffed Soi Fon.

'Oh, is he the newest Ryoka? The one who sent Kenpachi to the Fourth Division.' Queried Shunsui Kyouraku, a captain wearing a flowery kimono, coupled with a straw hat.

'The very same.' Confirmed Soi Fon.

'How interesting, to be able to hold back the Soukyoku, that is one strong Ryoka.' Commented Shunsui appraisingly.

 _-line break-_

'Ichigo.' Uttered Rukia in shock.

'Sup midget.' Said Ichigo nonchalantly, even as he held a being of immense power back, with his sword, which was gripped tightly in his right hand.

'What the hell are you doing here? Why? Why'd you come here you fool?' Shouted Rukia.

'I'm not going to let you die here today Rukia. Especially not because of me. You saved me and my family, so I'm saving you now. I told you, I never leave my debts unpaid, but I'll also never abandon my friends.' Said Ichigo sternly, as he turned to face Rukia.

Rukia stared at Ichigo, rendered speechless by his words.

Suddenly, the flaming bird screeched as it reared back, causing Ichigo to turn and face it again, preparing for another attack, only for it to be bound up in rope and shattered to pieces.

'Well that was unexpected.' Commented Ichigo, before turning to face Rukia.

'Now just give me a second and I'll get you free.' Said Ichigo.

Rukia made to protest, only for Ichigo to coat his sword in an absurd amount of Reiryoku, before jabbing it into the squares holding Rukia in place and destroying them, before deftly catching Rukia under his left arm.

'There, now we just need to wait.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Wait, for what?' Asked Rukia in confusion.

Ichigo felt a flare of power and was then able to sense the energy of his friends from the living world.

'Good, Kenpachi came through.' Nodded Ichigo, confusing Rukia.

'Ichigo, what the hell is going on?' Shouted Rukia, from Ichigo's side.

'You'll see soon. All you need to know for now, is that I won't let you die here today.' Said Ichigo firmly.

'What are you going to do now?' Asked Rukia.

Before Ichigo could respond, a scuffle was heard on the ground and a red haired Shinigami had downed the executioners.

'Renji! What are you doing?' Shouted Rukia.

'Doing what I should have done from the beginning, saving my friend!' Shouted Renji.

'In that case.' Said Ichigo, before appearing next to Renji suddenly.

'Look after short stuff here.' Said Ichigo, before shoving Rukia into Renji's arms.

'What the hell Ichigo? I'm not some package!' Shouted Rukia indignantly.

'If you're her friend, then protect her.' Said Ichigo, as he glanced at Renji out of the corner of his eye.

'What the hell are you going to do?' Asked Renji.

'What else? Make sure no one gets to you or Rukia.' Said Ichigo, before hardening his expression and turning to face the Shinigami, as Renji took off.

'Well don't just stand there you fools!' Shouted Soi Fon, prompting a large heavy set man to charge, before being quickly followed by two more Shinigami, after they had received confirmation from their respective Captains.

Ichigo planted his sword in the ground and cracked his neck to the left, before disappearing in a buzz and appeared right in front of the three Shinigami. Ichigo sunk his fist into the gut of the heavy set man, blowing him away, before quickly disappearing again and slamming a roundhouse into the neck of the older looking Shinigami, before appearing in front of the female Shinigami and launching a palm thrust into her chest, sending her flying.

As Ichigo then reappeared next to his blade, the gathered Captains looked on in shock.

Yamamoto had cracked open an eye to stare at the teen.

'Such speed.' Muttered a white haired captain in surprise, before examining his face closer and looking as though he had seen a ghost.

'Oi, Juushirou, we need to move!' Said Shunsui, before the Captain Commander appeared in front of them.

'Don't move. The prisoner will be captured and the Lieutenant who took her will be executed. However, I cannot forgive you two.' Said Yamamoto.

'Damn it. Let's go Juushirou!' Shouted Shunsui, dragging his friend with him, with the aged leader of the thirteen squads giving chase. Shortly after, three other non-Captain Shinigami followed, leaving Ichigo alone with three Captains and three downed Lieutenants

One of the three remaining Captains gathered all the downed Shinigami, placing them into her Zanpakutou, which took the form of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature, before leaving. Now, only two Captains remained, staring down Ichigo. One, was Soi Fon, the other, was a man who carried himself with an air of importance.

He possessed slate grey eyes and long black hair, which was kept in intricate white headpieces, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard Captain uniform, he also wore a white scarf.

'So, I know one of you already, but who are you?' Asked Ichigo, directing his question towards the male Captain.

'Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division.' Replied Byakuya, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

'Kuchiki, like Rukia… what are you, her brother or something?' Questioned Ichigo.

'Exactly.' Said Byakuya.

'Then why the hell did you just stand by as she was almost executed?' Growled Ichigo.

'The law dictated so and the law must be upheld.' Replied Byakuya coolly.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, before appearing in front of Byakuya in an instant, slashing down at him. Byakuya raised his sword to block with one hand, before quickly reinforcing it with his other, when he noticed the strength behind the attack.

Ichigo quickly jumped away, when he felt the petite Captain attempt to skewer him from the side.

'I don't like being ignored.' Said Soi Fon coldly.

'Then maybe we can make this an even two-on-two match.' Said a voice, before a dark skinned, purple haired woman, dropped down a metre away from Ichigo.

'Who are you?' Asked Ichigo cautiously.

'Yoruichi.' Said Soi Fon.

'Shihouin.' Finished Byakuya.

'Yep, that's me Yoruichi Shihouin.' Replied the grinning, golden eyed woman, clad in a black, backless and sleeveless undershirt, coupled with an orange over-shirt, with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants, with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

'So are you the one Urahara sent with the others?' Questioned Ichigo cautiously.

'Yep, that's right. Look at this though, I never thought I see Little Byakuya and my Little Bee working together. Ha, it is so nice seeing little kids grow up.' Said Yoruichi cheerfully.

'Whatever, can I trust you to handle one of them?' Asked Ichigo calmly.

'I can handle both if you want.' Proposed Yoruichi teasingly, getting both Captains to narrow their eyes at her.

'So can I if I need to… but I'd rather not go that far… it wouldn't end well for anyone.' Said Ichigo, getting a scoff from the two Captains and a raised eyebrow from Yoruichi.

'You bark too much. You barely escaped me before, you couldn't hope to beat two Captains.' Commented Soi Fon disbelievingly.

'You'd be right, if that was me using everything at my disposal.' Said Ichigo, with a nod.

'So… you held back against me?' Questioned Soi Fon, with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo nodded, before raising his sword horizontally, blocking Soi Fon's angered slash.

'Unacceptable.' Said Soi Fon, before twisting and launching a kick into Ichigo's chest and sending him back.

Yoruichi made to intervene, only for Byakuya to send a wave of pink petals at her, causing her to leap away.

'You will regret coming back here Shihouin.' Stated Byakuya coldly.

'Aw, did you miss me that much?' Teased Yoruichi, before disappearing in a flash and appearing behind Byakuya.

Byakuya growled when he felt his hair fall over his forehead.

'You're still too slow.' Sang Yoruichi, before disappearing again in a burst of high-speed movement.

Byakuya raised his hand and sent a wave of petals at Yoruichi, which she deftly dodged, but she quickly realised she wasn't the true target of the attack.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo quickly backpedalled as the small Captain frequently struck out at him with her sword. Ichigo could comfortably keep up with the Captain in terms of speed, but her small frame and agile body allowed her to land a few slashes to Ichigo's torso and arms.

' **Getsuga Tenshou**!' Shouted Ichigo, as he released a wave of blue energy at the quick Captain, which she promptly leapt away from.

When the dust cleared, her sword had become a stinger once again, causing Ichigo to frown.

'Why are you being so aggressive? Just because I didn't go all out in our fight is no reason to get this angry.' Questioned Ichigo.

'You… you're with her. That makes you my enemy.' Declared Soi Fon harshly.

'I didn't even know Yoruichi until five minutes ago!' Shouted Ichigo, before ducking under a jab from Soi Fon and retaliating with a slash, which barely missed Soi Fon, as she tilted backwards ever so slightly.

Soi Fon twisted her body, appearing at Ichigo's left side and launched a kick into his ribs, propelling him away. Ichigo flew through the air for a minute, before flashing away and reappearing in front of Soi Fon and kicking out at her. Soi Fon blocked the kick and prepared to stab Ichigo, only for him to be blasted away by a swarm of pink petals.

Ichigo roared in annoyance, before unleashing another wave of crescent energy, blowing away the tiny blades, revealing his clothes cut up in places, but strangely, unharmed otherwise.

'Impossible, not a scratch.' Muttered Yoruichi in shock, with both Byakuya and Soi Fon mirroring her thoughts.

'Fine. If that's the way you want to play, I'll get a little more serious here.' Growled Ichigo, before raising his Reiatsu output tremendously. 


	11. Plans Change

**Well, here it is, the conclusion of the fight and the arc. Not much to say at this point, but there is a big note at the bottom, for now though, just enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 11 – Plans Change

Toshiro Hitsugaya had been having an interesting week. First, he had heard a conversation between Gin and Sosuke, which had piqued his attention. Then, Captain Aizen had been murdered, during an invasion by a group of Ryoka, to stop the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, who was accused of giving Shinigami powers to a human. Add to that, a new Ryoka had shown up and at the same time, Momo, had apparently read a letter from Captain Aizen, in which he declared Toshiro to be his murderer.

Quite a week indeed.

Then though, the Ryoka had revealed himself to be the son of his former Captain. The validity of this still needed to be assessed, but it had made Toshiro very leery of Rukia's Kuchiki's execution. Having set out with his Lieutenant to investigate this turn of events, they had only one goal in mind. However, something caused Toshiro to give pause. The short, white haired Captain of Division Ten, glanced back, upon feeling the Ryoka's Reiatsu output easily eclipse an average Lieutenant's maximum potential, before continuing to skyrocket.

'Captain, shouldn't we keep moving.' Said Rangiku, observing her Captain, as he stopped just outside the halls of the office of Central Forty-Six.

'Yes, you are right, come Matsumoto.' Agreed Toshiro, before regaining himself.

"Something is not right here." Thought Toshiro.

 _-line break-_

'If you want to make this a two-on-one match, I'll deal with both of you!' Roared Ichigo.

"What the hell, Kisuke never said the kid had this much power?" Thought Yoruichi in shock, before Ichigo vanished from her sight.

Byakuya suddenly keeled over, as a fist was planted into his gut, before he was kicked in the side harshly, sending him flying.

Both stealth fighters looked on in shock, before one of them was suddenly face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo's palm thrust sent Soi Fon flying as well, but she quickly disappeared, avoiding a collision with the rocky outcropping she was approaching.

'How uncouth.' Muttered Byakuya, as he suddenly appeared inside Ichigo's guard.

' **Hadou #4.** **Byakurai.' Intoned Byakuya, as he sent a piercing beam of lightning through Ichigo's upper left torso, launching him back.**

 **'Damn it Ichigo, don't lose focus now!' Shouted Zangetsu.**

 **Ichigo crouched down** slightly, right hand over his fist sized wound, as his high speed regeneration kicked in.

'Foolish peasant.' Said Byakuya contemptuously, before he was kicked away by the dark skinned ninja.

'Oi, Ichigo, are you alright?' Asked Yoruichi quickly.

'I'm fine.' Growled Ichigo, as he stood up and revealed his wound, which was completely healed.

"Why the hell was healing from that so tiring? I've regrown arms and it didn't take that much out of me." Thought Ichigo in confusion.

 **'Kidou contains the Reiryoku of a Shinigami and it interferes with your own, slowing your healing down and making it consume more energy.' Explained Y.**

Ichigo quickly ducked, as a kick was launched at his head, before grabbing the leg of his lithe attacker as she passed him and swung her down to the ground. Soi Fon grunted in pain, before grappling Ichigo's arm and pulling it, bringing him down, before she flipped over him and launched an axe kick into his back, causing him to cough out blood.

'So mean Little Bee, ignoring me like this.' Commented Yoruichi, causing Soi Fon to growl, before the dark skinned assassin leapt back quickly, to avoid a stream of pink petals.

'You are both in no position to ignore me.' Said Byakuya simply, as he reformed his sword and held it downward.

'Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' Said Byakuya, as he dropped his sword, before it disappeared into the ground.

 _-line break-_

'Captain… Aizen.' Gasped Momo, as she saw her Captain standing before her, alive.

'It's been a while, Hinamori.' Said Aizen, as he gave his Lieutenant a kind smile.

'Is it really you…Captain Aizen? I thought… you were dead.' Said Hinamori hesitantly.

'It's okay, as you can see, I am well.' Said Aizen reassuringly.

Momo approached Aizen, still in shock. As he placed his hand on her head, she was filled with the same comforting warmth she always felt around Sosuke Aizen.

"It really is him." Thought Hinamori, before beginning to cry into Aizen's robes.

'Sorry for worrying you, Hinamori. I'm sorry for making you suffer this much, but I hope you can understand, it was something that had to be done without you. That's why I had to hide myself from you and fake my death.' Explained Aizen.

'It's okay… it's already enough. You're still alive.' Said Hinamori.

'Thank you Hinamori.' Said Aizen, before feeling a spike of Reiatsu at Soukyoku Hill.

"Although, after I reveal the truth, perhaps it would help to have someone defend my image to young Ichigo." Thought Aizen, instantly rethinking Momo's fate.

'Thank you for everything Hinamori. I have one last instruction for you, however, consider it a request.' Said Aizen, confusing Gin.

'What is it Captain?' Asked Hinamori curiously, as she looked up into the warm eyes of her Captain.

'Certain events will occur from this point on, events which will shine a negative light on me, something which can easily construe the opinions of others.' Started Sosuke, getting Gin's eyes to widen slightly.

"How crafty can you be?" Thought Gin, in equal parts shock and awe.

'You see, one of the Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki… I have shared some of my plan with him previously, however, in light of what will happen today, he may come to doubt my trustworthiness.' Continued Aizen, with Momo hanging off his every word, causing him to smirk internally.

'For this reason, I would appreciate someone presenting an unbiased opinion on me to him, to ensure he doesn't become blinded by illusions and misconceptions. Can you do this for me, Hinamori?' Asked Aizen.

Gin barely managed to reign in his scoff of disbelief at Aizen's words and felt some nagging pity for the poor girl, who was completely expendable in the eyes of her hero.

'Of course Captain Aizen.' Agreed Hinamori easily.

'Thank you and I am sorry about this, but for now, this is goodbye.' Said Aizen, much to Hinamori's confusion, before Aizen gently chopped her neck and knocked her out.

'I see you changed your plans for Hinamori there, didn't ya, Captain Aizen?' Said Gin playfully.

'Well, she can still be of use to me.' Retorted Aizen calmly.

'You sure don't like being wasteful, do ya?' Commented Gin, with a grin.  
 _  
-line break-_

Ichigo watched as Byakuya dropped his sword, which phased into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expanded out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground.

'Shit, Ichigo, I'm leaving him to you!' Shouted Yoruichi, before seizing on the momentary distraction to tackle Soi Fon off the hill, leaving only the two older brothers still on the execution point.

"You better not die kid, but being distracted against Byakuya's Bankai won't end well. I hope this doesn't backfire though." Thought Yoruichi, with a grim expression.

'You, who come into this place and make a mockery of law and order… I will see to it that you be put down here by my own blade.' Said Byakuya contemptuously.

'Mockery? The only mockery here is you. What kind of brother tries to kill his little sister?' Growled Ichigo, tightening his hold on his blade.

'I wouldn't expect a lowly commoner like yourself to understand the woes of a noble. You can't teach a dog to fly after all. As intelligent as they may be, there are some things they can never fathom.' Retorted Byakuya calmly.

'I'd rather be a dog, than a snake who tries to end the life of his own family.' Said Ichigo calmly.

'I grow tired of your barking, fall to my Bankai. Scatter.' Declared Byakuya, before the two rows of numerous giant blades, shattered, breaking apart into numerous pink petals.

Ichigo looked on calmly as thousands of tiny blades floated in the air, before suddenly being launched at him. Ichigo used Sonido to leap into the sky, only to find the petals already closing in on him, causing him to quickly Sonido again, this time appearing far off to the right and found the petals had not yet reached him.

' **Getsuga Tenshou**!' Shouted Ichigo, as he launched his crescent shaped energy attack at the petals, dispersing them momentarily.

Ichigo took the brief opportunity afforded to him and shot forward, intent on piercing Byakuya. Metres away from reaching him, he quickly shot up, avoiding a storm of tiny blades.

'You cannot hope to beat me as you are. Bankai amplifies one's power ten times more than in Shikai. Even in Shikai you couldn't defeat me. I feel ashamed almost, that I am using my Bankai against a commoner like you.' Said Byakuya coldly, as Ichigo appeared across from him, once again in his initial position before Byakuya had attacked.

'I see… I really am no match for you. Hahaha, here I thought I had gotten stronger!' Laughed Ichigo dryly.

'Have you finally seen how foolish your actions are? Are you going to come quietly now then?' Asked Byakuya coolly.

'No, not a chance. Instead, I guess I need to use everything at my disposal to beat you.' Said Ichigo, as his sclera started to turn black and his pupils turned yellow, while the blood vessels on his arms, neck and chest started to glow.

'I'm going to go all out here, so you better **prepare yourself**.' Said Ichigo, his voice turning warbled towards the end.

Byakuya's eyes widened, before he leapt back, suffering a thin gash across his torso, from right shoulder to left hip, courtesy of a menacing looking Ichigo.

 _-line break-  
_ **  
**'Ichigo… that's Ichigo.' Said Orihime suddenly.

Chad nodded after a moment, taking the time to confirm Orihime's words with his tenuous sensing abilities.

'So Kurosaki did manage to escape.' Commented Uryuu, pushing his glasses up.

'Well come on then brats, let's go!' Cheered Kenpachi, with a bloodthirsty grin.

'Who is this guy anyway?' Asked Yumichika, a somewhat effeminate Shinigami.

'Who cares, as long as he can fight?' Commented Ikkaku, a bald Shinigami.

'Icchi is the guy who fought Kenny before.' Explained Yachiru cheerfully, from atop Kenpachi's shoulder.

'Wait… that insane Reiatsu from before was from one of your friends?' Aske Ganju Shiba, the self-proclaimed "Number One Hater of Shinigami".

'Yes.' Said Yasutora simply.

'Kenpachi, so you finally showed your true colours, not only as a beast, but also as a traitor.' Said Kaname Tousen, a blind Shinigami, with dark skin and dark brown braids.

'Have you sunk so low that you would free prisoners, who assaulted this very place, which we swore to protect?' Questioned Sajin Komamura, a large behemoth clad in gloves, bracers and a helmet.

'Why don't you kids move on? I'll deal with things shortly… and messily.' Said Kenpachi, as he turned a bloodthirsty grin on the two Captains.

Ganju, Yasutora, Uryuu and Orihime nodded and took off, leaving the three Shinigami behind.

'You two can deal with the Lieutenants.' Said Kenpachi carelessly, as Ikkaku and Yumichika eyed off the Lieutenants of the two opposing Captains.

'I'll go help them find Icchi, Kenny. Have fun.' Said Yachiru, before hoping off Kenpachi's shoulder and sprinting off after the three humans and Shiba Clan member.

Tousen frowned imperceptibly.

'Komamura, I leave the brute to you, I must ensure justice is upheld.' Stated Kaname, somewhat apologetically, before disappearing in a burst of Shunpo.

'Aw man, what a coward.' Groused Kenpachi, causing Sajin's blood to boil.

'Oh, I like that look, well, bring it on then!' Roared Kenpachi, before charging at Komamura.

 _-line break-_

As the three humans and soul ran, they felt one of the two Captains approach them, before he changed course.

 _-line break-_

Renji had been carrying Rukia for close to half an hour now and didn't know where to go. Suddenly, a blind man appeared in front of the duo.

'Captain Tousen.' Muttered Renji carefully, as he gazed at the impassive expression of the Captain.

Kaname made to speak, only for an absolute eruption of Reiatsu to explode from Soukyoku Hill.

 _-line break-_

Three of the four oldest Shinigami Captains in Soul Society, paused as they felt a dark, ominous power, waft from Soukyoku Hill.

'Well that can't be good.' Muttered Kyouraku.

 _-line break-_

As former student and teacher concluded their battle. Soi Fon tearfully knelt before Yoruichi.

'Why… why didn't you take me with you?' Cried Soi Fon, worn out from the battle she had just fought against her old mentor, who, much to her ire, had proved herself as the superior fighter, still, even after all this time.

'I'm sorry Soi Fon, there wasn't a lot of time and we needed to move fast. In addition to that, I didn't want to force you into a life of running. If, for whatever reason, you were prevented from coming with us, Soul Society would have ended you. I needed to make a choice and I chose what I thought was best for you.' Explained Yoruichi tenderly, a sad smile on her face, as she looked at the woman who idolised her.

'But what about what I wanted?' Asked Soi Fon tearfully.

Yoruichi sighed, before leaning down and hugging Soi Fon, who stiffened at the contact.

'I'm sorry, please forgive me.' Said Yoruichi quietly.

Soi Fon sniffled and returned Yoruichi's hug.

The tender moment was interrupted, as the two felt an ominous aura, from the hill not too far away from them.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo clashed with Byakuya furiously who was finding it difficult to keep up. He had quickly resorted to Senkei, the true form of his Bankai, as he had been struggling to keep up with Ichigo. Now, Byakuya had gained numerous wounds, while Ichigo continued to regenerate from any damage inflicted on him.

' **What's the matter, can't keep up anymore?** ' Taunted Ichigo, laughing as he slashed Byakuya's left arm deeply.

Letting out a grunt, the noble lashed out with the blade in his right hand. His blood having mixed with the petals of his Bankai, which were actually tiny blades, causing them to solidify into a mass of pink swords, which formed four rows. The rows of blades floated just above each other and circled around Byakuya and Ichigo, in a continuously moving, column-like array.

Ichigo gave a small grunt, as he felt Byakuya stab a blade into his foot, but didn't let it deter him as he grabbed the blade, quickly wrenched it out of his foot and threw it to the side, before stepping into Byakuya's guard and running him through the gut. Ichigo was alarmed though, when Byakuya gripped the blade tightly, took his own blade and ran it through Ichigo's gut in turn.

'You might heal fast, but not if I keep this blade inside you.' Said Byakuya.

' **We'll see**.' Said Ichigo, with a smirk as his regeneration kicked in.

Ichigo's smirk quickly morphed into a look of pain, as he found the sword was interfering with his healing.

Byakuya released his blade and used Shunpo, to step back a good ten metres, as he saw Ichigo clutch his head and release a roar. The same ominous aura currently felt by all, was wafting off Ichigo in waves.

"Guys what's happening?" Asked a panicked Ichigo, as the sword started to crumble away.

 **'Shit, that sword has the Shinigami's Reiryoku in it and it is messing with your own! Take it out, quick!' Shouted Zangetsu in alarm, but it was too late.**

'What's happening to Ichigo?' Demanded Masaki.

 **'I'm not sure, but…' Started Zangetsu, only to suddenly keel over and roar as well.**

Y frowned at the turn of events, mind racing at all the possibilities.

Zangetsu gave another roar, before suddenly looking up at Masaki and lunging for her, only to find himself launched to the side, by an arrow, courtesy of Y.

 **'I am guessing a lot here, but I believe the interference of Ichigo's own Reiryoku with that of another's, a Shinigami's, to be precise, has altered the balance in his powers and caused his Hollow powers to destabilise.' Said Y, as he stood to the right and slightly in front of Masaki, as both faced Zangetsu.**

'What do you mean? The counter to a Hollow is supposed to be a human and Shinigami powers are allowed to coexist with Hollow powers.' Asked Masaki, remembering the explanation she had once received from a certain dodgy shopkeeper.

 **'Indeed, that is normally the case. Ichigo however, is not a simple human though. The foreign Shinigami Reiryoku is not balanced with both Hollow and Quincy energies, therefore, I believe the extra Shinigami energy has clashed with his Quincy energy, which was balancing his Hollow powers and now, they have unbalanced, causing his Hollow powers to dominate over his others.' Said Y quickly, as he launched a multitude of arrows at Zangetsu, who snarled in response, as he dodged by leaping to the side.**

'What are we supposed to do to fix it then?' Asked Masaki, as she raised her own bow.

 **'I don't know, but we need to be careful with Zangetsu. If he was pure Hollow, temporarily downing him now would solve the issue for now, but since he is also comprised of Ichigo's Shinigami powers, taking him out now would cause Ichigo to transform into a raging beast. While Zangetsu is currently unstable, he is the only one holding Ichigo's mind together right now.' Explained Y, as Zangetsu launched at Cero at the two Quincy, causing them to leap to opposite sides.**

'Got it, try to survive and hope Ichigo snaps out of this.' Said Masaki quickly, before unleashing a rain of arrows at Zangetsu.

 _-line break-_

Byakuya backpedalled quickly. Things had gone terribly wrong in the past few minutes. He thought his attack would end this battle, but, it had in fact tipped the scales against him. Ichigo Kurosaki was rampaging now and Byakuya was hard pressed keeping up. Bone white had started to bleach Ichigo's visible skin and two bone-like structures had started to erupt from his head. Similar flecks of bone-like material were slowly creeping over Ichigo's face as well. As of now, his left cheek and right eye were covered and his chin was following suit as well.

Ichigo gave a mighty roar as he swung his blade at Byakuya, launching a dark crescent shaped attack at Byakuya.

' **Bakudou #61. Rikujoukourou**.' Said Byakuya, as six wide beams of light slammed into Ichigo's midsection, restraining him.

Byakuya gave a small exhale in relief, before his eyes widened, as Ichigo broke the Kidou and unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou at the Kuchiki Captain, launching him back roughly.

Ichigo gave another roar, as Byakuya's Bankai faded. The wielder of said Bankai had taken heavy damage to his midsection, having been wholly unprepared for the attack and was now bleeding rather badly.

"Rukia, just who is this person that would lose themselves to try and save you?" Thought Byakuya in slight awe.

'Ichigo!' Shouted a few new arrivals.

They were clad in Shinigami attire, but Byakuya could plainly feel that one of them was a Quincy.

"The first group of Ryoka." Guessed Byakuya.

'Kurosaki, snap out of it!' Shouted Uryuu, which drew Ichigo's attention to him.

Ichigo roared and lunged at Uryuu, only for Sado to intercept the attack with his right arm, which had taken the form of a shield.

'Don't be rash, Uryuu.' Chided Sado, with a grunt, as he pushed Ichigo back.

Ichigo stumbled, somewhat surprised that he had been stopped, before letting out another roar, before being pelted with arrows.

'Very well, I shall help you subdue Kurosaki.' Said Uryuu calmly, before launching another wave of arrows at Ichigo, who dodged as best he could.

'Hmm, something's wrong with Icchi?' Commented Yachiru, before walking over to Byakuya.

'Hi Byakki, finished playing with Icchi?' Asked Yachiru cheerfully.

Byakuya merely stared at Yachiru with a stony expression, trying to appear dignified, which was ruined when she slapped him on the forehead.

'Wakey, wakey!' Cheered Yachiru uncaringly, despite the battle occurring very close to them.

'Desist at once.' Ordered Byakuya stiffly.

'Okay, but tell me what happened to Icchi.' Agreed Yachiru.

'For some reason, when I stabbed him with my blade, he tried to heal with it still lodged in him. The blade shattered, but Kurosaki became unstable after that.' Explained Byakuya.

Orihime had been watching the fight intently, raising shields to protect Sado and Ishida from any particularly damaging blows, but had also been listening to the conversation between the two Shinigami.

Orihime searched Ichigo's body quickly and noticed a glowing pink section in his gut.

'Guys! Distract Ichigo for me so I can get close!' Shouted Orihime.

'Are you nuts?' Shouted Uryuu, turning to face Orihime as he did so, only to have Yasutora tackle him out of the way of another Getsuga Tenshou.

'No problem.' Said Yasutora calmly.

The Quincy looked at the two humans in disbelief, before sighing.

'Fine.' Muttered Uryuu, before raising his bow again.

Ichigo's face was nearly completely covered now, his left eye being the only thing left to be covered. Luckily, Ichigo's Hollow hole was hidden under his Shinigami robes though.

Uryuu launched a wave of arrows that forced Ichigo to the left, whereupon Chad set upon him and shoulder barged him. Ichigo quickly flipped over, using the momentum of the attack to propel him, before another barrage of arrows was launched at him, causing him to backpedal further. Ichigo was suddenly accosted from behind as he felt someone slam into his back.

Orihime gripped Ichigo as tightly as she could.

'Soten Kisshun, I reject!' Cried Orihime, as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo to hold him in place, her hands resting just above the entry point of where Byakuya had stabbed Ichigo.

As the pale orange shield that was Orihime's power engulfed Ichigo, along with Orihime, he slowly started to calm down. His ferocious snarls were being reduced to weak pants, his muscles stopped straining against Orihime and relaxed. Suddenly, a single petal was expelled from Ichigo's wound and fell to the floor, before dissipating. Orihime's magic set about healing the wound to his abdomen, giving the spirits inside his mind a breather.

 _-line break-_

A panting Masaki and ruffled Y, stared as Zangetsu froze in place. The mask which had engulfed his face was gripped tightly by the spirit, before being pulled harshly and breaking away.

Zangetsu gasped and fell to his knees, taking deep breathes as he regained himself.

 **'New rule… balance is key.' Uttered Zangetsu tiredly, before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.**

 _-line break-_

Ichigo followed his spirit's example and tore his nearly fully formed mask off his face, before gasping and slumping to the ground. Orihime went with him, holding him against her body firmly. As Ichigo took deep laboured breathes.

'Thanks *pant* Orihime.' Said Ichigo tiredly.

'Oh it was nothing, don't mention it.' Said Orihime happily.

'You too Chad… I guess you as well Ishida.' Said Ichigo, as he looked at his other two human companions.

Chad merely gave a nod while Uryuu huffed.

'Consider us even for before.' Said Uryuu stiffly.

'Don't push it.' Growled Ichigo weakly.

"People who would throw themselves in harm's way just to save a friend. People who would risk their lives to help another. Rukia… you have made truly good friends." Thought Byakuya, as he watched the humans interact.

Suddenly, numerous people appeared on the hill. Renji, who was carrying Rukia, had appeared in front of the group, in front of him was Kaname. A little off to the side were Gin Ichimaru and the supposedly dead, Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen quickly usurped Rukia from Renji, who was quickly knocked down by Gin, who had in the blink of an eye, shot his sword right into Renji's shoulder and propelled him back.

'Normally, I would prefer a little more fanfare, but the timeline has been irreversibly sped up, so, without further ado.' Said Aizen simply, as he removed something from his robe, which quickly moulded over his hand, before plunging it right through Rukia.

There were a few gasps of shock at this, before Aizen withdrew his hand, holding a small sphere, no bigger than a large marble. He then dropped Rukia and the hole that had formed in her chest closed up.

'Not even a single scratch.' Said Aizen seemingly to himself, but he had glanced over to Ichigo briefly after he finished his statement.

Ichigo got the message, but he didn't like the way things had looked. In a few seconds though, all Captains and Lieutenants that were still conscious, had appeared and surrounded the trio of Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen.

The only people absent for a complete gathering of Captains and Lieutenants were Momo, Toshiro, Kenpachi and the three Lieutenants that Ichigo had knocked out, along with the Captain who took them. Yoruichi and Soifon held their blades against Sosuke, Rangiku held hers to Gin and Kaname's Lieutenant held his blade against his Captain.

'Ah, how nice of all of you to join us.' Said Aizen amicably.

'You are too calm for a man who is about to die, Aizen.' Growled the wizened old man; that was the Captain Commander.

'You are blind to the truth, even when it is right in front of you it seems.' Quipped Aizen, with a smile.

'Hmm? Explain yourself Aizen!' Demanded Yamamoto.

'None of you even realised that Central Forty-Six has been deceased for a while now and that the orders you have been receiving were from yours truly. So yes, you are blind.' Explained Aizen calmly.

Ichigo's eyes widened at this, before narrowing his gaze on Aizen intently.

'You shall pay for your crimes, Sosuke Aizen!' Declared Yamamoto in a loud booming voice.

'I think not.' Said Aizen, with a smirk, before the two Shinigami holding him in place quickly retreated, as a yellow beam of light shone down on Aizen and his two associates, Kaname and Gin.

'You see, I have grown bored of waiting for this abhorrent system to change. For that reason, I will ascend to the heavens and change it to the way it should be.' Said Aizen calmly, as he and his allies started to rise into the air.

'Trying to run? You...' Exclaimed the shade wearing Lieutenant, before Yamamoto sharply ordered for him to stop.

'That beam of light is called Negación. Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once that light is cast… the area inside becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down… Aizen has gone… out of our reach.' Said Yamamoto calmly, before opening both eyes in shock at what he witnessed.

'You… if this Central Forty-Six is dead… then you were the one who ordered Rukia's execution.' Declared Ichigo, pupils yellow and sclera black, as he plunged his hand through dimensions, to reach the currently ascending Aizen.

'Indeed, however, I will explain it all to you when you come for the boost to your abilities by the enhancer, as promised.' Said Aizen calmly.

'Yeah, as promised.' Said Ichigo, as he discreetly glanced at Rukia.

'This has been an enjoyable conversation Ichigo, but I'm afraid you must let go now **Hadou #1. Shou**.' Said Aizen coolly, as he aimed a finger at Ichigo, who was suddenly sent rocketing away, crashing into the cliff and becoming embedded into the ground.

Ichigo heard a few exclamations of shock and surprise, before he passed out and knew no more.

 **Now, since I am going to give this story a rest for a couple of weeks, let me address some things now, at the end of the arc. Firstly, to get the harem stuff out of the way. Nel, Rangiku and Riruka are in, everyone else is not… yet. I've said this before, but when I planned this story out, close to two years ago, I planned for a massive harem, however, after much reading and writing, I realised this would make for a poor story.**

 **What I am doing currently, is keeping multiple options open. Everyone I push, can be in it, but they may not be. For instance, Lisa might get in and Soifon won't, it is entirely undecided now. I'll simply keep writing the story for now and see how people fit in. As things stand, two people I am leaning strongly towards adding, are Orihime and Soifon. However, that is not to say that someone like Momo won't be in. Like I've said, I'm keeping my options open. Feel free to recommend people, but, and this is another thing I've come to understand after almost five years of writing, if someone won't fit, they won't get in, as it makes the story unrealistic, in terms of character development.**

 **If I decide to add someone from the beginning, for instance, Rangiku, I take steps before even writing, to plan out how they will fit. I mean, for my newest DxD story, I planned on how to make Serafall and Grayfia work, who are much more uncommon, before writing a single word.**

 **Moving away from the harem now, let me move on to the plot. From this point on, things are going to deviate a lot from canon. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it earlier somewhere, but the Fullbringers are coming into the story much earlier, much, much earlier in fact, especially Riruka.**

 **This is mainly plot related (I had an excellent idea and quickly typed it before I forgot, something I learned from Heart of a Dragon), as Riruka will have a very crucial role in the story, as far as Ichigo's powers are concerned. Another reason though, is because a pairing needs time to develop. Love at first sight pairing stories usually skip a lot of development, which also makes the story unrealistic. This may be fanfiction, but that doesn't mean you just need to make things happen, to make them happen. At least build towards them and have them be somewhat logical/explainable, rather than a massive glute-grab.**

 **Another thing I've mentioned, but the Zanpakutou arc for this story will be huge and have a great deal of meaning, and not just for Ichigo. It is by far my favourite filler arc and I like that Kubo, is in fact, using some of the Zanpakutou characters in canon.**

 **That's basically it. The only other thing I have to say though, is the next 10-15 chapters will be a massive amalgamation, as it will have movies, filler arcs and canon arcs mashed together. I will keep things easy to follow though, but a lot will be happening in a very short time. There will also be my own original stuff thrown in as well.**

 **For now though, I'll shift my focus to my other stories a bit and if you are wondering, I am still working on a new chapter for All Hail The New King, so I'm not leaving the Bleach archive just yet. I'm just trying to give all my stories a nice 5K+ update, since some have gone without being updated for over six months and want to give them a quick boost, before I drop back down to 3-4K+ chapters with quicker updates.**

 **Thanks for all the support.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**


	12. Consanguinity

**Yes, I'm back. To be honest, I never left, I just rested this story for a bit, while my focus was on others. Just as a quick note, I'm updating a story every week, but that means it might be a fair wait between chapters, at least until my mid-year break, which is shorter in Med unfortunately… *sigh*.  
I had an exhausting test this Friday as well, which was not fun at all, but I get Monday off, which is a nice present, since my birthday is on Tuesday and I can relax a bit… probably get some more writing done as well.  
In any case, the next few chapters will be a buffer of sorts, between the previous arc and the next, before things really kick off.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 12 – Consanguinity

Ichigo's eyes snapped open suddenly.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Thought Ichigo groggily, as he struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

'About time you woke up, Kurosaki.' Commented a snide voice to his right.

'Ishida? What are you doing here?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'It was my shift, but now that you're awake, I'll go and get people who actually care about you.' Said Uryuu, before standing up and heading for the door.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance, as the spectacled teen closed the door behind him.

'What an ass.' Grumbled Ichigo in annoyance, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

'Hmm, he kind of reminds me a little of Ryuuken.' Commented Masaki, from within Ichigo's mind.

 **'Tch, all you Quincy are so uptight. You're the exception to the rule though, but that's probably because you're just weird.' Added Zangetsu.**

'Hmm, I didn't know you had Tsundere within you Ichigo. It's okay though, I love all of you Ichigo, even you.' Said Masaki to Zangetsu.

 **'Irritating women.' Grumbled Zangetsu in annoyance.**

 **'Ichigo, we will need to discuss what happened. It is vital that we address the flaw within your soul, or we won't be able to achieve our full potential, but that is for later.' Said Y calmly.**

Ichigo was about to question why they weren't going to discuss it right now, when the door opened and in stepped Orihime and Chad with Uryuu.

'Ichigo, you're awake!' Exclaimed Orihime cheerfully.

'Er, yeah… how long was I out for?' Asked Ichigo.

'Hmm, a couple months I think.' Said Orihime, placing her right index finger under her chin in thought.

'A few months?' Spluttered Ichigo in shock.

'Tee hee, just kidding, it's only been about a day or so.' Said Orihime playfully, sticking her tongue out and bopping herself on the head.

'Whew, nearly had a heart attack there.' Muttered Ichigo in relief, before looking over to Chad.

'So what are you all doing here?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'We came to save Rukia of course, that's what you would've wanted, right?' Answered Orihime.

Ichigo look at Orihime's expectant expression for a minute, before smiling.

'Right.' Agreed Ichigo, with a small smile, which caused Orihime to beam.

'That being said, we weren't very successful.' Said Chad, in his usual deep voice.

'Well, I kind of figured, but it wasn't that bad was it?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'It could have been a lot worse without Orihime.' Said Chad, looking at Orihime, with a hint of gratefulness in his features.

'Ah, it was nothing.' Said Orihime bashfully.

'On the contrary, while I might have made steps towards redeeming my debt to Kurosaki, I now owe you one as well.' Said Uryuu.

'Really? What happened before I got here?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'Now that was quite a story.' Replied Uryuu.

'Uh, you don't have to say it, it's okay.' Said Orihime, waving her hands in protest, with an embarrassed expression.

'Orihime, you don't need to be embarrassed, you were a big help to us.' Said Chad calmly.

'So… what happened?' Asked Ichigo.

'Do you want to tell it, Uryuu?' Asked Chad.

'I might as well, the three of you should get comfortable though. You better listen well Kurosaki.' Said Uryuu tiredly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. After a moment, Orihime went and sat on a stool to Ichigo's right while Chad sat on another one to Ichigo's left.

 _-line break-_

 _Flashback_

 _-line break-  
_  
 _The group of Chad, Orihime, Uryuu and a black cat named Yoruichi, had just emerged, in what Yoruichi had called: the Rukon District. It looked rather old, however. The floor was dusty and the buildings were rather simple. All in all, it wasn't exactly what the trio had been considering the afterlife to look like._

 _'Now, just stick with me, I'll get us in without attracting too much attention.' Said Yoruichi, turning to face the group, only to notice the lack of a certain busty teen._

 _'Where did Orihime go?' Asked Yoruichi._

 _'There. She said the door was open.' Said Yasutora, pointing to the cheerful girl, who was skipping her way towards the Seireitei._

 _'Orihime wait!' Shouted Yoruichi._

 _'What is it?' Asked Orihime, comically freezing in place, one leg in the air._

 _'There is a better way to get in.' Said Yoruichi._

 _'Oh, okay.' Said Orihime amicably and skipped back over to the group._

 _'Now, as I was saying… where's Uryuu?' Asked Yoruichi._

 _'There.' Said Yasutora, pointing to the gate, in front of which, Uryuu stood._

 _'So arrogant, to simply leave the front door open. Shinigami truly astound me to no end.' Said Uryuu, before the gate slammed down in front of him._

 _'The gate is open because no one has dared to try and enter this way in centuries, knowing that I, the Gate Keeper, Jidanbou Ikkanzaka, would not allow them to pass!' Boomed the hulking figure, which had dropped down in front of Uryuu._

 _'I see… I will leave then.' Said Uryuu, turning his back on Jidanbou, who fell to the floor comically._

 _'What do you mean you will leave, trespasser?' Asked Jidanbou incredulously._

 _'I didn't realise we weren't allowed in this way. My apologies.' Said Uryuu, before walking back to the group._

 _'So, what were you saying, Yoruichi?' Asked Uryuu._

 _Both Yoruichi and Jidanbou, looked at Uryuu in shock._

 _'Why would you do that?' Ranted Yoruichi, as she clawed Uryuu's face._

 _'I did it too though, maybe Sado should as well, this way all three of us would have tried to get in.' Said Orihime cheerfully._

 _'Just… just follow me.' Grumbled Yoruichi, before leading the three away._

 _'So um… I guess I'll just sit here in case you decide to come back… or maybe I could get something to eat.' Muttered Jidanbou in confusion, scratching the back of his head with his right hand._

 _-line break-_

 _The group eventually arrived, at a rather strange home. Well, the house itself was normal enough, but the two massive arms, jutting out from the ground on either side of it, were most definitely not normal, by any stretch of imagination._

 _'This is the house of my friend Kukaku. If anyone can get us into the Seireitei, it'll be Kukaku.' Said Yoruichi._

 _After the trio had entered the building, once two rather burly men recognised Yoruichi and had ushered her in, the group were introduced to a rather busty woman, with a prosthetic arm._

 _'Eh, Yoruichi? I haven't seen you in some time, what are you doing here?' Asked the dark haired woman._

 _'Oh, not much, just smuggling a group of kids into the Seireitei. Of course, that was before two of them had the bright idea, of walking right up to the gate and getting Jidanbou to show up.' Said Yoruichi._

 _'Well, maybe they should keep the doors closed, if they don't want people coming in.' Pouted Orihime._

 _'Haha, well, she's not wrong.' Laughed Kukaku in amusement, which intensified, when she heard Yoruichi give a small sigh of exasperation._

 _'In any case, want to help us out. Although, it might be dangerous.' Said Yoruichi._

 _'Danger, well how can I refuse that? Ganju, get out here!' Said Kukaku._

 _After that, Ganju had been introduced to the group, before passionately going on about how much he hated Shinigami. Uryuu eventually snapped and started shouting at Ganju._

 _'How on earth can you hate Shinigami, when you practically are one?' Growled Uryuu._

 _'That sounds like something a Shinigami would say.' Commented Ganju, with narrowed eyes, only for an arrow to lodge into the ground at his feet._

 _'Never, compare me, to a Shinigami. I am a Quincy and hate Shinigami much more than you ever could.' Said Uryuu calmly._

 _'Well that's nice, but.' Said Kukaku, walking over to Uryuu, before slamming a fist into his head._

 _'Don't destroy my home you idiot!' Shouted Kukaku, as Uryuu picked up his glasses._

 _'And you, stop spewing that nonsense all the time!' Yelled Kukaku, nailing Ganju with an uppercut, before grinding her cloth wrapped foot, into his back._

 _'I'm sorry.' Muttered Ganju weakly, as he felt his spine cracking under the pressure._

 _-line break-_

 _The group had then practised controlling their Reiatsu, with a strange ball Kukaku had designed. As it turned out, all of them had good control over their Reiatsu and things moved on quickly after that, which led to them being stuffed into a canon._

 _'Are you sure this is safe?' Asked Uryuu nervously._

 _'Relax, you make it sound like this is the first time you've been shot out of a canon.' Said Yoruichi, with a yawn, getting a deadpanned look from Uryuu._

 _'It is.' Intoned Uryuu flatly._

 _'Oh. Well, it isn't mine, so don't worry, it'll be fine.' Said Yoruichi calmly._

 _'Right…' Said Uryuu uncertainly._

 _To Yoruichi's credit, the canon shot them just fine, it was entry that screwed them over._

 _'How on earth was this supposed to be a better plan?' Asked Uryuu in shock, as the massive ball of energy that currently held them, crashed into a barrier surrounding the Seireitei._

 _'Well, if the two of you hadn't gotten the gates to close, we could have avoided this. Never the less, stick together.' Said Yoruichi, before the group was split up._

 _The three humans were launched clear away from Ganju and Yoruichi, much to Uryuu's dismay._

 _'Just great, launched through the air like a ball of rubbish… then split off from the only people, who might know where to go from here.' Muttered Uryuu in annoyance, as he adjusted his glasses._

 _'Well, we could just ask around, I'm sure someone will know.' Said Orihime cheerfully._

 _'I don't think that is something they would want to tell us though.' Said Chad._

 _'Oh, that's right! We're invading, aren't we?' Exclaimed Orihime, slamming her fist into her open palm, getting Uryuu and Chad to look at her in disbelief._

 _'Well, we won't find Rukia standing here, let's look around.' Suggested Orihime._

 _The three quickly took to the rooftops and observed their surroundings._

 _'Hmm, well, I see a big tower over there, that's probably it right?' Queried Orihime, peering over the horizon._

 _'Where?' Asked Uryuu._

 _'Over there.' Said Orihime, pointing across the rooftops._

 _Yasutora and Uryuu both noticed a figure suddenly appear beside Orihime, who seemed completely unaware._

 _The figure raised their sword, preparing to bring it down on Orihime. There was a heavy thud, but both Yasutora and Uryuu, along with the figure, were surprised at what happened._

 _'That wasn't very nice, I was trying to show Ishida and Sado where the tower was. How rude of you to attack me when I'm distracted.' Chided Orihime, turning to face the stupefied figure, her face being illuminated, by the translucent orange barrier that had blocked the sword, which had been heading towards her._

 _The figure backed up a few steps._

 _'I see, I will give you ten seconds to regret now, before I dispatch you.' Said the figure confidently, undeterred._

 _'Hmm, well, I don't like the sound of that game so, Tsubaki, I reject.' Said Orihime happily, as her hairpins glowed and a flash of light rushed at the figure, at blinding speeds._

 _The figure had no chance to dodge and tried to block the attack, only for Tsubaki to smash through the weapon, hastily raised in defence, before ploughing into the figure and knocking them off the roof._

 _'There we go. Now, what was I saying… oh, that's right! I think that tower over there, might be where they are keeping Rukia.' Said Orihime exuberantly, pointing at the tower in the distance once again, as if an attack had not just been made on her life._

 _The two agreed with Orihime and the trio set off. As they did so, they continued to run into quite a few patrols along the way, which led to Uryuu suggesting they hide until nightfall._

 _-line break-_

 _'Do we really have to wear these?' Asked Uryuu, grumbling as he pulled at the sleeve, of the long black cloak he was wearing._

 _'I think they're nice.' Said Orihime, giving a little twirl._

 _'This will help the two of you move around more discreetly.' Spoke Chad calmly, still clad in his normal attire._

 _'Yeah. Besides, Sado couldn't find one his size, so it'd be rude to not wear them.' Commented Orihime._

 _'In any case, the two of you can sneak around more easily now and I'll remain close by, just in case.' Said Yasutora._

 _Orihime nodded happily, while Uryuu let out a reluctant sigh._

 _-line break-_

 _The three had travelled for some distance after that, before finally running into someone else._

 _'Eh, what are you two doing, strolling around here? What division are you from?' Asked a rather burly Shinigami._

 _'We're from the Eleventh Division.' Said Orihime._

 _'Oh? So am I, but I didn't think there would be any idiots of our battle oriented division, running around without their swords.' Said the man, before walking over to the duo and grasping Orihime's appropriated Shinigami garb._

 _'Huh, this is the insignia of the Twelfth Division. Who are you guys?' Asked the Shinigami._

 _Chad tensed in anticipation of their cover being blown, ready to step in and take out the Shinigami, only for a group of Shinigami to do the job for him. What happened next though, shocked Chad, as the Shinigami were blown up by their Captain.  
_ **  
** _-line break-_

 _End Flashback_

 _-line break-_

The tale of their adventure was abruptly paused, when a knock was heard on the door to Ichigo's hospital room. The door was quickly opened and in walked the same woman Ichigo saw on the hill, who had gathered the people he knocked out.

'Ah, how nice to see you are awake, Mr. Kurosaki. I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division.' Said the woman, with a unique front braid.

Ichigo tensed up slightly, which the medic noticed.

'Please be at ease, you are not in any danger here. This is the division of healing and no harm will befall any of you here.' Unohana said, with a smile.

Rather than feeling reassured, Ichigo tensed up more, both at the words of no harm befalling them here, but not anywhere else, along with her smile, which unnerved him.

'It's okay Ichigo, you can trust them.' Said Chad, causing Ichigo to reluctantly relax.

The healer walked over to Ichigo, as a green glow surrounded her palms, which she slowly moved over Ichigo's body.

'Well, you seem to be completely restored to normal health. That is quite the recovery. Your power is quite impressive.' Said Unohana to Ichigo, turning to Orihime towards the end.

'Wait, you're the one who healed me, Orihime?' Asked Ichigo, turning to the flustered girl.

'All of us actually.' Said Uryuu, absentmindedly glancing at his right hand.

'Well, in any case, since you are all recovered, you can move freely around the Seireitei for the time being, but I do anticipate quite a few people would like to have words with you. I'll leave you to rest for now.' Said Unohana, before leaving.

'Who'd want to talk to us?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'A lot of people, actually, considering the uproar the bunch of you caused.' Said a smooth voice.

Ichigo looked around in confusion, before spotting the same purple haired woman, who had helped him on the hill.

'Er, Yoruichi, right?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Yoruichi? The cat?' Asked Orihime in confusion.

'But that cat had such a deep voice.' Commented Chad in confusion.

'I was sure it was a male cat.' Muttered Uryuu in surprise.

'Well, I'm not a man or a cat… well, I might have a pussy, but not a pussy cat.' Smirked Yoruichi.

Orihime adopted a thoughtful expression, while Uryuu raised his glasses, Chad looked to the ground and Ichigo blushed.

'So what are you doing here anyway?' Asked Ichigo, after calming down.

'Just checking on the four of you. Ganju already headed back to Kukaku, so I thought I'd see how the rest of you were doing. Kisuke did send me to look after you three after all… you were a surprise though Ichigo… luckily everything worked out in the end.' Said Yoruichi.

'Ah, that's right, what happened to Rukia? The others as well, pineapple head and the two with sticks up their asses.' Asked Ichigo, only for Yoruichi to burst out laughing.

'Ah, I can't wait for you to speak with Little Byakuya and my Little Bee. They're both still rather sour, at the way things ended, but mostly their pride is the only thing damaged. Pineapple head is fine too, at least, that is if you meant Abarai. As for Rukia, she's fine, recovering her powers as we speak.' Said Yoruichi in amusement.

'I see… that's a relief.' Muttered Ichigo, before leaning into his pillows and relaxing.

'In all seriousness though, you should prepare for quite a few conversations over the coming days. The one you should watch out for in particular, will be the one with the Captain Commander. You should be very careful of what you tell him, especially about your powers.' Said Yoruichi sternly.

'Right.' Nodded Ichigo.

'Well, I'll be off then, I have a little student to go tease, bye-bye.' Said Yoruichi, before disappearing from the room in a flash.

'So what was the rest of the story?' Asked Ichigo.

'Oh it was nothing, just a few more fights, nothing of too much interest.' Said Uryuu.

'Well, in that case, I want to go for a walk, I'm bored already.' Said Ichigo, flinging the covers off and finding his clothes were missing, leaving him clad in a white hospital gown, with a few bandages wrapped around him here and there.

'Where the hell are my clothes?' Shouted Ichigo.

'Right next to you, Kurosaki. Do try to use your brain.' Said Uryuu snidely.

Glaring at Uryuu momentarily, Ichigo looked to his side and saw his black clothing and Zanpakutou neatly arranged next to him.

'All right, I'm getting dressed then, feel free to leave.' Said Ichigo snappily, mainly towards Uryuu.

The three left and Ichigo quickly stripped himself.

 **'Now why didn't you tell the girl to stay? You could have had some fun.' Teased Zangetsu.**

'No! No fun for Ichigo while I'm here.' Pouted Masaki.

Ichigo blocked the two voices out as they bickered and quickly dressed himself, before strapping his sword to his back.

 **'Where are you going to go now, Ichigo?' Asked Y.**

"Probably go find Rukia. Need to make sure that damned midget is actually okay." Thought Ichigo.

 **'Be careful, Ichigo. The Shinigami are not the nicest of people.' Said Y ominously.**

Ichigo shrugged it off, as he stepped outside, before walking off to find Rukia.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had eventually tracked down Rukia, but it certainly hadn't been easy. Her Spiritual Power was still very low and she was outside the Seireitei, to complicate matters. Ichigo knew he should have revealed his presence immediately, but he was interested in why Rukia was out here. After Rukia had apologised, Ichigo was expecting many things, but seeing her get nailed in the face was not one of them. After another hit to the face, Ichigo finally decided to reveal himself.

'So this is where you were, Rukia.' Said Ichigo, walking over to the three.

He noticed the woman with the prosthetic arm must have been Kukaku, so the guy behind her was probably Ganju.

'Ichigo, what are you doing here?' Asked Rukia.

'Wondering what you're doing here.' Said Ichigo nonchalantly.

'Am I right in guessing you two are Kukaku and Ganju?' Asked Ichigo.

'That's right, who are you?' Asked Kukaku calmly.

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Ichigo.

'What are you doing here Ichigo?' Asked Rukia, causing Ichigo to turn and face her.

'I told you, I was looking for you… didn't expect to find you all the way out here… where is this anyway?' Asked Ichigo.

'This is the grounds of the Shiba Clan.' Said Rukia.

'Shiba? Clan?' Repeated Ichigo in confusion, before turning back to the other two.

'So does that mean the two of you are Shiba as well?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'That's right, what's it to you?' Asked Kukaku calmly.

'Well, that depends I suppose… does the name Isshin mean anything to either of you?' Asked Ichigo calmly.

'It might.' Said Kukaku noncommittally.

'Ichigo, what are you doing here?' Asked Rukia again, stamping her foot lightly.

'Nothing, it's fine, I'll come back later. It's good to see you're okay, Rukia.' Said Ichigo, before leaving.

 _-line break-_

'So Little Bee, is this what you've been up to all day? Beating up your poor subordinates.' Teased Yoruichi, appearing behind her student, who had a slight sheen of sweat along her forehead.

'Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here?' Asked Soi Fon, disregarding the countless black-clad bodies, sprawled around on the ground near her.

'Well, I was just checking up on you, but then I saw you beating a couple dozen people to a pulp and wondered what was wrong.' Answered Yoruichi.

'These are the patrol squads and they are being punished for not doing their jobs.' Said Soi Fon, giving the closest body near her, a quick kick to the abdomen.

'Well, that isn't entirely fair to them. I mean, you can't expect them to keep up with the likes of someone like me.' Said Yoruichi jokingly.

'Not you, I would never expect them to match you Lady Yoruichi, but they let that Ryoka slip by them and he would have reached the prisoner at the time, if I hadn't gotten involved.' Explained Soi Fon.

'Well, you know, Ichigo isn't exactly normal either… although he certainly surprised me.' Commented Yoruichi.

'Lady Yoruichi… am I weak?' Asked Soi Fon quietly.

'Hmm, whatever made you think that?' Asked Yoruichi curiously.

'The fact that a complete novice could match me… what kind of Captain does that make me?' Muttered Soi Fon bitterly.

'Well, from what I heard, that same person took down two other Captains… although, if you want to get stronger, I'd be happy to help my Little Bee better herself.' Said Yoruichi happily.

'Thank you for the great honour of training under you once again, Lady Yoruichi.' Said Soi Fon, giving a small bow.

'All right, let's start off light, tag, you're it.' Said Yoruichi, bopping Soi Fon on the head, before vanishing.

 _-line break-_

Elsewhere, a strange group of beings were sitting in a cave, with some of them growing increasingly restless.

'How much longer do we have to wait?' Whined a feminine voice.

'Just a little longer now.' Said a smooth masculine voice.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo had wandered around the Seireitei for a bit now, contemplating what he would say later on to Kukaku and Ganju.

'What are you so nervous about, Ichigo? They're family, aren't they? I'm sure everything will be fine.' Said Masaki suddenly.

"But I've never seen them before and it feels weird. I don't know anything about them." Thought Ichigo.

'Hey, Ichigo! You want some, it's good sake.' Said a voice, breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Ichigo turned to face who it was and pinched his nose in frustration, as Zangetsu and Masaki started bickering.

'Fine.' Sighed Ichigo, walking over to the woman, with breasts too large to be real, according to his mother at least.

Ichigo glanced around and noticed a rather odd looking group of people were gathered there. There was Toshiro, who Ichigo had been somewhat expecting, with him being the Captain of Rangiku. Next to him, was a rather young girl with purple hair, who Ichigo quickly realised, was the girl who attacked the boy next to her, when Ichigo had first arrived. To her side, was someone who had three deep scars down the side of his face, with a tattoo of the number sixty-nine, on the other side of his face. Lastly, was a blonde haired man, who looked fairly drunk already, with blonde hair covering his left eye, while the right looked slightly glazed.

'Aren't you a little young to be drinking?' Asked Toshiro.

'Probably, but if you can get away with it so can I.' Said Ichigo, hopping through the window and sitting between Rangiku and Toshiro.

'I actually don't drink.' Said Toshiro, his left eyebrow twitching.

'Hmm, maybe I shouldn't either then.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Oh don't be like that, at least try it.' Said Rangiku, offering the bottle to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the proffered bottle, before taking it and giving it a small sip.

'Ugh, that tasted weird.' Said Ichigo, giving the bottle back to Rangiku.

'Your loss.' Chirped Rangiku, before taking a drink herself.

'In any case, what are you doing here?' Asked Toshiro curiously.

'I was looking for Rukia, but she was over at the Shiba Clan grounds, so I said I'd come back later. I was just wandering around to kill time for now I suppose.' Said Ichigo.

'Hmm, you should stay away from Zaraki then. He has made it very clear he wants another fight with you.' Said Toshiro, taking a sip from his tea.

'Yeah, I promised him one too.' Said Ichigo, causing Toshiro to cough and splutter on his tea.

'Why would you agree to fight him?' Asked Toshiro in shock.

'It was part of the condition for him helping my friends out of prison.' Said Ichigo.

An awkward silence fell over the drinking group, the realisation that they had technically been enemies only a day or two ago.

'How did you break through the Negación?' Asked the one with the tattoo.

'Um, the what?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'Lieutenant Shuuhei is talking about the barrier, which surrounded the three traitors as they escaped.' Clarified Toshiro.

'The yellow thing holding Aizen?' Asked Ichigo, noticing the girl beside Toshiro shifting uncomfortably.

'Yes.' Nodded Toshiro.

'Hmm… don't know, I didn't think it was that hard.' Said Ichigo thoughtfully, looking up at the roof.

'You don't call breaking through dimensions hard?' Slurred the blond.

'That's what I did… hmm, I guess not then.' Commented Ichigo.

'No wonder Zaraki wants to fight you.' Muttered Toshiro, in disbelief, at the stupidly strong Shinigami to his side.

'Well, I might as well track him down for our fight then, any idea where to find him? I mean, I could track him down, but it would save time to know where to look.' Asked Ichigo.

'I could show you the way.' Said Momo, surprising the group.

'Are you sure you're all right, Hinamori?' Asked Toshiro.

'I'm fine. Really. Besides, I don't really drink much either.' Said Momo.

'I could come as well then, as I'm not much of a drinker either.' Suggested Toshiro.

'It's fine Shiro, you deserve a break anyway.' Said Hinamori, with a smile.

'I don't mind either way, but let's get going.' Said Ichigo, hopping back out the window.

Momo placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder and gave him a smile, before making her way out through the door.

 _-line break-_

As the unlikely duo walked towards the Eleventh Division, Ichigo spared a few glances at the girl walking beside him.

'Is something wrong?' Asked Hinamori.

'No, I guess not.' Said Ichigo, causing silence to reign again.

'You know, Captain Aizen would always listen to my concerns. It didn't matter if he was busy, or if it was late at night, he always made time for his subordinates.' Said Momo abruptly.

'Okay…' Said Ichigo in confusion.

'He was always very kind and hated fighting too, preferring to settle disputes through words.' Continued Momo.

'All right.' Intoned Ichigo in bewilderment.

'So… how are you handling him leaving?' Asked Ichigo, after a moment.  
 _  
_Hinamori flinched slightly, before quickly regaining herself.

'I'm fine, I'm sure Captain Aizen had his reasons.' Said Hinamori, plastering a smile on her face.

'If you're sure… you could always talk to someone if you need to, it might help.' Said Ichigo.

 **'Ha, this coming from the guy who buried everything under a fake scowl.' Laughed Zangetsu in amusement.**

"Shut up you!" Thought back Ichigo.

'I know, that's exactly what Toshiro said as well, but I am a Lieutenant, I can handle myself.' Said Momo calmly.

The rest of the walk was conducted in silence, until the sound of wood clashing on flesh could be heard.

'Well, here's the Eleventh Division, I'm sure Captain Zaraki will be easy to find from here.' Said Momo brightly.

'Thanks.' Said Ichigo, giving a small nod.

'It was no trouble at all.' Said Hinamori happily, before giving Ichigo a wave and heading off.

"That was weird." Thought Ichigo.

 **'Remember Ichigo, be on your guard around the Shinigami.' Warned Y.**

"Yeah." Thought Ichigo.

 _-line break-_

"I can't believe he wasn't there!" Exclaimed Ichigo in disbelief, walking outside the Seireitei.

'Well, considering he was being scolded by the Captain Commander, I guess even he would need to listen to him.' Said Masaki.

 **'Besides, we got to fight with that baldy, even if he wasn't that much of a fight. He did get a few good hits in on you, Ichigo, we'll need to bring up your swordsmanship.' Commented Zangetsu.**

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbled Ichigo, rolling his right shoulder, where Ikkaku had gotten a good hit on him.

Ichigo started to pick up the sounds of groans and flesh hitting flesh, only to arrive to the image, of Kukaku forcing Ganju to do more push-ups.

'Should I come back again later?' Asked Ichigo, as the two of them immediately stopped what they were doing, with Ganju standing up quickly.

'No, now's fine, come in.' Said Kukaku, before turning on her heel and walking towards her residence.

'Say, you're Ganju right?' Asked Ichigo, as he walked towards Ganju.

'Yeah, what's it to you?' Asked Ganju.

'Thanks, for helping my friends.' Said Ichigo, as the two followed after Kukaku.

'Tch, it wasn't really my choice, big sis can be really mean when she wants to… which is more often than I'd like.' Grumbled Ganju.

'Whatever, but I really do appreciate the help.' Said Ichigo.

Ganju and Ichigo soon entered, the room Kukaku had first met the others, from Karakura Town in. She was lazily sprawled on a few pillows, but when Ichigo came in, she sat up a little straighter.

'So, you wanted to talk, let's talk.' Said Kukaku, pulling out a bottle of sake and three dishes.

'Ugh, not sake.' Grumbled Ichigo, as he sat down in front of Kukaku, with Ganju sitting to her left.

'Hey, this is expensive stuff! Besides, it's rude to refuse an offer of sake, you know.' Said Kukaku in annoyance.

'Fine, fine.' Said Ichigo, before taking the small dish and raising it to his lips, as he swallowed the liquid within.

'Okay, who is Isshin Shiba to you guys?' Asked Ichigo, as he set his dish down.

Kukaku poured a drink for Ganju, before he returned the favour and both of them took a drink.

'Well, you could call him our Uncle. That's the simple answer.' Said Kukaku, before pouring another drink for Ichigo and Ganju.

'So… if that's the simple answer, what's the complicated one?' Asked Ichigo, as Ganju poured Kukaku another drink.

'He was an older member of the Shiba Clan, the head of the branch family. We are the direct leaders of the Shiba Clan, as we are of the main family.' Said Kukaku plainly.

Ichigo downed his drink and set it down, before Kukaku filled it for him again.

'So, does that mean we're related?' Asked Ichigo.

'Pretty much. You're also the spitting image of our brother.' Answered Ganju, as he filled Kukaku's drink.

'Hmm, I can see that. You guys act like goat chin and Karin as well.' Said Ichigo.

'So you've got a sister?' Asked Kukaku curiously.

'Two actually. Karin's a lot like you, dark hair, rough attitude and not afraid to get violent if she needs to, especially with the old man, just like you with Ganju. Yuzu's different though, she's a lot like our mom, kind, gentle and does a lot of the stuff mum did, like the cooking.' Said Ichigo, looking up to the roof fondly.

'So your mother passed away?' Asked Ganju.

'Yeah... more accurately, she got consumed by a Hollow, when she died trying to protect me.' Said Ichigo.

'Guess we both have troubles with Hollows in our family. That's what ended our brother and his wife.' Commented Kukaku.

'Is that what Rukia was over here for? I could figure out she was apologising for something, but couldn't get the real details.' Asked Ichigo.

'No, she had nothing to do with it, she just blamed herself for it. She was the one who purified him, when he got taken over by the Hollow and blamed herself because of it.' Answered Kukaku.

Ichigo sighed and took another drink, before Kukaku and Ganju did the same.

'Guess no one gets a really happy ending… being involved in all of this stuff.' Muttered Ichigo.

The three sat there in silence for a minute, as each took a drink, before Ganju had a question.

'What happened to you on Soukyoku Hill?' Asked Ganju curiously.

'Do you really want to know?' Asked Ichigo, starting to feel the effects of the liquor.

Ganju nodded.

'That was my Hollow powers going out of control.' Said Ichigo tiredly.

Kukaku's eyes widened at this, while Ganju looked at him in shock.

'What do you mean Hollow powers?' Spluttered Ganju.

'My mum was attacked by a Hollow and it infected her soul. Isshin then fused his soul with her or something, to keep her from committing soul suicide and the Hollow aspect was passed down to me as well. Normally everything is in balance, but Byakuya's Reiatsu mixed with my own when he attacked me and threw off the balance. Luckily Orihime was there, to help get rid of it.' Explained Ichigo.

The three continued to drink and talk about their lives. Ichigo telling them more about Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, while they told him more about Kaien. After a few more drinks, Ganju dropped to the floor.

'Haha, Ganju you bloody lightweight, I'm not even of age yet *hic* and I out drank you.' Laughed Ichigo sloppily.

'Ugh… shut up, my head hurts.' Muttered Ganju, before rolling over and falling asleep.

'So are there any other… Shiba around here?' Asked Ichigo slowly, taking another drink.

'A few dozen. The clan got a lot smaller… with all the people in it dying, although I guess Uncle Isshin didn't really die.' Answered Kukaku, with a small blush, easily being the most capable of holding her liquor.

'So wait… if goat chin is you uncle, are we cousins?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Not to a direct extent… uh, probably something like fourth cousins if you go down the line.' Said Kukaku thoughtfully.

'That's… interesting.' Said Ichigo, with a heavy slur.

'Why?' Asked Kukaku curiously.

'That means are genes *hic* genetics, are different enough, that it is like we aren't related.' Explained Ichigo.

'Hmm, is that so?' Said Kukaku, pouring Ichigo another drink.

'Yeah… I have to keep up with my studies because… because people keep fighting me because of my hair… idiots.' Slurred Ichigo, before taking another drink.

'Hmm, yeah. You look a lot like Kaien but your hair is completely different.' Commented Kukaku.

'Hey, did you ever see dad's Lieutenant?' Asked Ichigo.

'Rangiku? Sure, why?' Asked Kukaku.

'My mum and Zangetsu argue over if her boobs are real. It's sooo awkward.' Explained Ichigo.

'I'm pretty sure they're real.' Said Kukaku in amusement.

'Oh man, Zangetsu must never know that. He is sooo into big boobs. Then he tells me it's my fault because I keep repressing stuff, so he gets them. I don't… don't get what he means though *hic* Orihime has pretty big boobs… but that's never been a problem.' Said Ichigo, before trying to pour Kukaku some sake, only to spill a bit.

'Oops, sorry.' Said Ichigo.

'Oi, don't waste the sake, that's good stuff.' Said Kukaku, taking the bottle from the drunk Ichigo.

'I'm sorry.' Said Ichigo, with a small frown, bowing his head slightly.

Kukaku sighed, before making her way over to Ichigo and sitting down next to him.

'Heh, you look nothing like Kaien when apologising. He'd just keep grinning like nothing was wrong.' Commented Kukaku, flinging her real arm over Ichigo's shoulder.

'I wish I could have met him, he sounds more interesting than Ganju.' Said Ichigo sadly, causing Kukaku to laugh.

'Yeah, he was pretty funny. Loved his jokes. I beat him up for a few of them, back in the day.' Reminisced Kukaku.

'Sounds like me with goat chin… who kicks someone awake in the morning?' Grumbled Ichigo in annoyance, causing Kukaku to laugh.

In his inebriated state, Ichigo had started to feel less inhibited and the more Kukaku laughed, the more he felt her chest heaving beside him.

'Hey, hey… I have a question.' Said Ichigo, getting Kukaku to look at him.

'I know your arm isn't real, but are your boobs real?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Wha- of course they're real!' Exclaimed Kukaku, causing Ganju to whimper slightly and twitch in his sleep.

'Wow, they're pretty big.' Commented Ichigo, his eyes dropping.

'Hey, you said it's like we're not cousins, by genetics, right?' Asked Kukaku curiously.

'Yep and you can trust me, I'm ranked twenty-third in my year.' Said Ichigo proudly, only for his eyes to widen as Kukaku planted her lips on his.

Ichigo froze for a minute, before reciprocating slightly. There was no involvement of tongues, but it was still Ichigo's first kiss.

'Ugh… um, that was surprising.' Commented Ichigo.

'Eh, don't worry about it. Lots of stuff like that goes on between clan members.' Said Kukaku, waving off Ichigo's reaction.

'I'm not letting Ganju touch Karin or Yuzu though.' Slurred Ichigo, with a scowl.

'Ha, as if Ganju would even try.' Laughed Kukaku.

'Oh, I better go warn them.' Said Ichigo, getting to his feet, with a slight sway.

'I'll *hic* come back later, thanks for the sake.' Said Ichigo, before disappearing in a burst of high-speed movement.

As Ichigo made his way through the Soul Society, he eventually found his way to the Seireitei. Aimlessly flashing around, Ichigo eventually locked on to a figure he recognised.

 _-line break-_

Toshiro was sitting in his office, in annoyance, as a mildly drunk Rangiku grumbled about having to do her paperwork.

'Well if you hadn't spent so long out drinking you could have been done by now.' Said Toshiro in irritation.

'Come on Captain, please. I promise I'll make it up in the morning.' Whined Rangiku.

Toshiro was about to respond, when a head of orange appeared in the room and stumbled around for a bit.

'Toshiro, you have to help me!' Exclaimed Ichigo.

Toshiro wrinkled his nose, at the smell of liquor coming off Ichigo.

'Are you drunk?' Asked Toshiro disdainfully.

'Yeah *hic* but it wasn't my choice, Kukaku said it was rude to refuse sake. Anyway, I stayed and drank a lot and we were talking. I think… yeah… genetics and Rangiku's boobs, that's what we were talking about at the end.' Said Ichigo, trying to focus.

'What? Why were you talking about my boobs?' Asked Rangiku in surprise.

'To find out if they were real or not. Can't believe those things are real.' Said Ichigo, looking at Rangiku's sizeable chest for a moment, before shaking his head and turning back to Toshiro.

'But anyway *hic* I was talking with Kukaku and it turns out that even though we're both related it isn't that close and apparently people in clans do stuff like kissing each other anyway... but Kukaku kissed me and now that means Ganju might come after my sisters in revenge, but they're both eleven, so I have to warn them about Ganju, before he tries anything.' Said Ichigo, before swaying a little and falling on his side.

'Ugh… need to warn Yuzu… and… Karin.' Mumbled Ichigo, before passing out.

'See Captain, at least I don't drink that much.' Said Rangiku cheerfully.

'I've seen you pass out dozens of times before, Rangiku, go put him in a bed or something.' Sighed Toshiro in annoyance.

'Okay Captain and I'll be sure to finish my paperwork tomorrow.' Said Rangiku, before hopping over to Ichigo, slinging him over her shoulder and disappearing in a flash step.

'I need to get sake banned… all it seems to give me is headaches.' Grumbled Toshiro, before going back to his own paperwork. 


	13. Trust

**Ok, so with the end of Bleach, I have a few things to say.**

 **Firstly, I really hate how rushed the ending was.**

 **Secondly, neither of my Bleach stories will be affected by the conclusion of the manga.**

 **Thirdly, Ichigo and Orihime's kid is so ridiculously OP.**

 **Fourthly, the one consequence of the manga ending, is that I am definitely adding Orihime to the harem of this story and maybe my other one as well (for reasons why, see reason number three).**

 **Lastly, I really hope the anime comes back and with, dare I say it, lots of fillers, to fill in all the stuff that was rushed.**

 **That's all, enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 13 – Trust

'Ugh, what the hell happened?' Asked Ichigo, as he awoke with a throbbing headache.

'Oh, quite a bit if your drunk ramblings are to be believed, Ichigo.' Purred a voice to Ichigo's left.

Turning his head to the left, Ichigo noticed Rangiku sitting on the bed next to him, wearing her Shinigami robes, with the top open a significant amount.

'Gah, what the hell?' Exclaimed Ichigo, leaping off the bed and landing on the floor in a heap.

'Oh my head.' Groaned Ichigo, finding his body was not happy with his loud yell, or his sudden movements.

'Is this the first time you've had a hangover?' Asked Rangiku, with mirth evident in her tone.

'Well I've never drunk alcohol before, so what do you think?' Retorted Ichigo sourly.

'Oh, testy. I guess that constant scowl of yours really does show your personality well.' Commented Rangiku in amusement.

'That's just to try and scare punks away and help me keep my image. I don't like idiots trying to start fights with me all the time.' Grumbled Ichigo.

'Is that so? You probably should have avoided Kenpachi then, since that sounds just like him.' Laughed Rangiku.

'Did you just come here to annoy me?' Asked Ichigo in annoyance.

'Partly. This is also my room, which I graciously let you sleep in, you should be grateful.' Pouted Rangiku, before becoming serious.

'Also, the Captain Commander has requested a meeting with you, so I'm also here as a messenger and guide to take you to the First Division Barracks.' Explained Rangiku.

Ichigo shook his head lightly at this, trying to do away with his hangover.

'When does he want to meet?' Asked Ichigo seriously.

'As soon as possible.' Answered Rangiku.

'Might as well get this over with then.' Muttered Ichigo.

'Follow me then.' Said Rangiku, walking out of the room.

Ichigo followed and found himself being led to an office, with an open door, only to find Toshiro there.

'Morning Captain, I'll be taking Ichigo to see the Captain Commander now.' Said Rangiku chirpily.

'Before you do that, can I have a word with Ichigo?' Requested Toshiro, to which Rangiku nodded.

'Of course.' Replied Rangiku.

'Privately.' Added Toshiro, causing Rangiku to nod and leave, closing the door behind her.

'What is it?' Asked Ichigo, after a moment of silence.

'Kurosaki, I want you to do me a favour. I know my former Captain well and he never did like getting others involved in problems, whether he could solve them by himself or not. I would advise you to not reveal anything about him, to the Captain Commander, if you can help it. Yamamoto is a fair man, but also very strict. What Captain Shiba did, was and is, plain and simple, desertion of duty. If you do not wish for Soul Society to come after him, speak carefully.' Warned Toshiro.

'Got it.' Nodded Ichigo.

'That's all I had to say then. Oh, but perhaps you should abstain from sake in the future, it seemed to addle your brain, on what exactly relationships between clan members entail. You may leave now. Rangiku!' Finished Toshiro, dismissing the confused Ichigo and calling his Lieutenant back.

'Yes, Captain?' Responded Rangiku questioningly, after re-entering the room.

'You make take Kurosaki to see the Captain Commander now. Also, once you have done so, I fully expect you to come back and do the paperwork, which you neglected to do yesterday, seeing as you used Kurosaki as an excuse to not to do it.' Said Toshiro coldly, causing Rangiku to frown in dismay.

'Captain!' Whined Rangiku pitifully, only to get a cold look from Toshiro.

'This is the fourth time this week you have flaked on your duties and it is only Saturday. Get going, Rangiku, the Captain Commander would not want to be kept waiting.' Said Toshiro pointedly, getting the busty woman to huff.

'Fine.' Said Rangiku, before dragging Ichigo out of the room, despite his protests.

'Finally, now I can have some quiet.' Muttered Toshiro to himself.

 _-line break-_

As the duo made their way through the Seireitei, Ichigo looked at Rangiku nervously.

'Uh, didn't Toshiro say not to keep the Captain Commander waiting? We can go faster than this.' Pointed out Ichigo.

'Wait, that's what you took from Captain? What about the fact that I looked after you?' Complained Rangiku.

'Thanks… I guess, I don't remember anything after all.' Said Ichigo uncertainly.

'So you don't remember that you kissed Kukaku? I'm sure she will be quite offended.' Commented Rangiku, freezing Ichigo in place.

'I did what?' Asked Ichigo in shock.

'Oh and I bet you don't even remember what you and I did last night either then, huh?' Hummed Rangiku thoughtfully, causing Ichigo to pale rapidly.

'W-w-what w-we did?' Spluttered Ichigo in shock.

'Haha, got you, we only slept in the same bed, nothing funny happened between us.' Admitted Rangiku.

'Phew, so nothing happened.' Breathed Ichigo in relief.

'Hey! You got to sleep in the same bed as me, right next to me. Doesn't that count for something?' Asked Rangiku indignantly.

'Um, it does?' Replied Ichigo unsurely.

'Hmph, you make it sound like I let just anyone sleep in my bed with me. You should feel special.' Huffed Rangiku.

'Thanks?' Supplied Ichigo uncertainly, but it seemed to work.

'Well, that's good enough for me I suppose.' Smiled Rangiku teasingly.

'Oh, but you really did kiss Kukaku, that part wasn't made up.' Added Rangiku.

Ichigo's eyes widened at this.

"Note to self, no sake!" Thought Ichigo.

'Although, you are right, we better get a move on.' Agreed Rangiku, before leaping up into the air, to land on the roof of a building, with Ichigo following suit, before the two dashed off to the First Division Barracks.

The duo eventually arrived outside a pair of majestic wooden doors, which were easily more than five metres in height.

'Well, here we are, Captain Commander is probably inside. Good luck.' Said Rangiku, before turning to leave.

'Thanks, Rangiku, sorry for the hassle of bringing me here.' Said Ichigo, before heading towards the doors, head held high and thankfully, no longer throbbing.

Rangiku watched the human walk away, noting his confidence.

"You're going to need it, especially with Yamamoto." Thought Rangiku, before reluctantly heading back to her own division's headquarters.

 _-line break-_

As Ichigo approached the doors, they opened by themselves, getting Ichigo to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

'I guess he is expecting me.' Muttered Ichigo.

 **'Oi, King, before you even start to talk, don't tell him anything about your Hollow or Quincy powers. You do that and you are almost guaranteed to be stuck here, or need to fight your way out. Remember, you are a Shinigami and human only.' Said Zangetsu seriously, getting a mental nod from Ichigo.**

"Thanks." Thought Ichigo appreciatively. ****

 **'No problem. We can talk about those two Shinigami with ginormous chests later and I have a lot to say on that matter.' Added Zangetsu, before the sounds of a fight breaking out could be heard.**

'Don't distract Ichigo now! Although, we will talk about it later.' Chided Masaki, repeatedly thwacking Zangetsu over the head.

Ichigo wisely chose that moment, to block the voices of his inner spirits from his mind, before making his way in, easily spotting Yamamoto standing in front of him, at the back of the room. His eyes closed and hands on a gnarled wooden cane, one would think Yamamoto was a kindly grandfather, but the presence he gave off was frightening. As the door closed behind Ichigo, leaving him alone with the elderly Shinigami, Ichigo noticed that his Reiatsu wasn't leaking out at all, a true testament to the control the wizened Shinigami had. Everything gave off Reiatsu, souls and Shinigami alike. To be able to reduce his output to virtually nothing, was truly a feat worth respecting, but it served to make Ichigo wary.

"If he is hiding his Reiatsu, I have no way of knowing how strong he is." Thought Ichigo, in slight trepidation.

There are many reasons to experience fear. Commonly, a person would fear the evil they could see, but the even more frightening thing, would be the evil you couldn't see. Right now, Ichigo had no idea just how strong Yamamoto was, which was deeply unsettling. It reminded Ichigo of Aizen somewhat, but that man had in fact released his own Reiatsu, not like Yamamoto. The similarity between the two was just how measured the two were. While Yamamoto revealed nothing, Aizen kept a constant output at all times, almost as though he was trying to make other people not fear him. It was high, rightly so for him to become a captain, but it felt as though he was hiding something, beneath that mask of normality. Given what Ichigo knew of him though, that seemed about right.

'I see you have arrived, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Yamamoto calmly, cracking his right eye open slightly, to gaze at the human standing before him, in Shinigami attire.

'Yeah, I was told you wanted to speak to me.' Said Ichigo, doing his best to keep his gaze level and tone even.

'Have you recovered well?' Asked Yamamoto, throwing Ichigo.

'Uh yeah, thanks for asking.' Answered Ichigo, only for Yamamoto to nod and close his eye once again.

'That stunt you pulled on Soukyoku Hill should have been impossible. Care to explain how you managed it?' Asked Yamamoto, immediately getting down to business.

'It was because of my Zanpakutou's abilities. I can manipulate energy.' Said Ichigo, causing Yamamoto to crack his eye open once again.

'And how is it that you have a Zanpakutou in the first place? You are a human and should not have any Shinigami powers, if the report from Miss Kuchiki is to be believed. The last she saw of you, you were sent to Hueco Mundo, which by itself suggests you shouldn't even be standing before me right now, yet somehow you are, with Shinigami powers too, even though Miss Kuchiki has regained her full power. Care to explain?' Pressed Yamamoto, keeping his gaze fixed on Ichigo.

Ichigo paused for a minute, mulling over his answer. Saying his father was a Shinigami, was the most logical answer to give, but then it would lead to follow up questions, such as who his father was and why he wasn't in Soul Society. Realising that he had no other alternative, Ichigo decided to say the truth.

'My dad is a Shinigami.' Said Ichigo, dreading the inevitable follow up question.

'I see. That is all then, you may leave now. A gate will be prepared for you and your friends to return to the human world.' Said Yamamoto, dismissing the hybrid.

Ichigo blinked a few times at this in shock. The inevitable question that was sure to come… never did? Ichigo was stunned, but quickly recomposed himself.

'Thank you.' Said Ichigo, before turning on his heel and leaving.

'Do give my regards to Captain Shiba when you return.' Said Yamamoto, just as Ichigo reached the two large doors, which started to open once again.

Ichigo's back stiffened slightly at this, but he didn't say anything else and walked out of there as calmly as he could.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo and his fellow humans gathered outside the gate that would send them back to the human world. While the people in Soul Society had been nice enough, there was an unsaid agreement, that all of them wanted to go back home.

As the group of four waited for the gate to open, Jushiro Ukitake, Rukia's Captain, approached them.

'Ichigo, take this.' Said Jushiro, offering Ichigo, what appeared to be a wooden talisman. There was a black skull design on it, which looked somewhat menacing.

'What's this?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'It is a Seal of approval for acting Shinigami, or simply, a Seal of approval for short. You see, when Soul Society recognises an acting Shinigami as beneficial to Soul Society, we will give this to that person, that is how the tradition goes. It is a powerful talisman and you should keep it on you at all times. It is also invisible in the eyes of humans, as it is actually quite powerful. Additionally, since I know you have been relying on Rukia help to separate your soul from you body, this will also do that for you.' Explained Jushiro.

Ichigo gave a small nod at this and accepted the badge, before turning to the gate, which had just opened. After the group of four humans and Yoruichi in her cat form had passed through the barrier, running away from, a massive black train that would destroy their souls, the group was then promptly dropped from the sky, before being caught and wrapped up in a massive carpet, before being thwacked away and finally, resting on the carpet, as it flew through the air.

'Welcome back everyone.' Said Urahara, sitting at the front of the carpet, his signature hat being all they could see of him, along with his blond hair.

'Oi, Urahara, look over here for a minute.' Said Ichigo.

'Yes, Kurosaki?' Said Urahara playfully, only to receive a left jab to his check.

'That's all.' Said Ichigo.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo for a moment, before giving a small smile and lowering his hat over his eyes.

'I see. I take it your trip was successful.' Said Kisuke.

'You could say that.' Said Ichigo, confusing the others.

'What do you mean, Ichigo? We saved Rukia, right?' Asked Orihime.

'Yeah, but there was definitely something not right back there.' Said Ichigo.

'So you noticed too, quite astute of you, Ichigo.' Said Kisuke.

'What do you mean?' Asked Uryuu.

'You should understand very well, Uryuu, considering just what you are. Soul Society is not the nice and happy place that people picture the afterlife to be, surely you learnt at least that much?' Questioned Yoruichi.

The three who had gone to Soul Society with Yoruichi, shared a moment of understanding.

'I suppose, but what did Kurosaki notice that we didn't?' Retorted Uryuu.

'Let's just say things are not as black and white as you may think.' Said Ichigo somberly.

One by one, the other three got off the carpet, once it reached their homes, eventually leaving only Ichigo with Yoruichi and Kisuke.

'So, I'm guessing you met with Aizen personally.' Said Kisuke.

'Yeah.' Admitted Ichigo.

'Ichigo, there are a few things I should warn you of. The first, never trust Aizen, he is as slippery as they come. Secondly, everything Aizen says is a lie unless proven otherwise. His Zanpakutou is all about illusions and Aizen is no slouch at manipulating others, even without it.' Warned Kisuke.

Sparing a thought for Aizen's former Lieutenant, Ichigo gave a nod.

'Yeah, I noticed.' Said Ichigo seriously.

'I see, that's all I need to say then, what you do from now on is your choice.' Said Kisuke, before turning back to the front.

'Urahara… you and Aizen… you two are a lot alike.' Commented Ichigo.

'Come now Kurosaki, I am but a humble shopkeeper.' Smiled Urahara, looking back at Ichigo.

 _-line break-_

Finally reaching his home, Ichigo landed on the roof outside his room and saw his body on the bed, animatedly hugging a pillow. With a growl, Ichigo knocked on the window, getting his body to jump up and open the window. Before Ichigo's body could even open its mouth, Ichigo pressed the badge Ukitake had given him on its head and out popped a green pill.

'Not today, Kon.' Muttered Ichigo, placing the pill on his bed, before remerging with his body.

Sitting up, Ichigo grabbed the pill and put it in his desk drawer, before preparing to hop out the window again.

'Ichigooo!' Screamed Isshin, as he jumped into the room, a kick aimed at his son's chest, only to find it caught.

'So you're back.' Commented Isshin happily.

'Yeah, back to this craziness again.' Growled Ichigo, before swinging his father down, slamming him onto his floor, before walking over to his bedroom door and closing it.

'Ah, my son is so cruel, manhandling his father like this!' Whined Isshin pitifully, before Ichigo grabbed his desk chair and sat down on it, with his arms over the back, staring at his dad.

'Sit up, we need to talk.' Said Ichigo seriously.

Isshin read the mood accurately and instantly became serious, sitting on his son's bed.

'So how did it go?' Asked Isshin.

'Well, we saved Rukia at least.' Said Ichigo, getting a nod from Isshin.

'That's good at least, she seemed like a nice girl.' Commented Isshin.

'Yeah. I also fought with a bunch of the captains. Makes it hard to believe you were one, since I can drop you so easily.' Said Ichigo.

'Which ones?' Asked Isshin curiously.

'Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki.' Said Ichigo, getting a whistle from his father.

'And you beat them all?' Asked Isshin.

'Not… really. Each time, I had help. I wasn't strong enough to overwhelm them on my own.' Admitted Ichigo, looking to the side.

'Ichigo, you only just started to learn about your powers, while these people have been training their whole lives. Don't sell yourself short. In time, you will easily surpass all of them. Your potential is practically limitless after all. Even I'm a little jealous.' Said Isshin, cracking a smile towards the end.

'I also met Toshiro and Rangiku, Captain Shiba.' Said Ichigo.

'Ah, that's good to hear, which one is Captain now?' Asked Isshin.

'Toshiro.' Said Ichigo.

'Makes sense, Rangiku flaked off on her duties almost as much as me.' Laughed Isshin.

'I also met Kukaku and Ganju.' Added Ichigo.

'What about Kaien?' Asked Isshin.

'He died a while ago.' Revealed Ichigo, causing Isshin to sober up.

'What happened?' Asked Isshin.

'I'm not too sure on the details, but Kukaku said he was taken over by a special type of Hollow and Rukia was the one to kill him, when he was possessed. She blamed herself for it, which is why she was there apologising to them, after Ganju had helped save her. It makes me wonder if that is why she decided to help me out, since I apparently look a lot like him, but that isn't worth dwelling on.' Recalled Ichigo.

'I see.' Said Isshin quietly.

'Did you perhaps meet with someone named Aizen?' Asked Isshin.

'Yeah, him and Yamamoto. Both of them are so different, but so alike in a lot of things.' Answered Ichigo.

'Does Kisuke know?' Asked Isshin.

'Yeah. Let me guess, you want to say the same thing as him and not trust Aizen?' Queried Ichigo.

'Yeah. Aizen is the reason I had to stop being a Shinigami and the reason you have Hollow powers, but also the reason I married Masaki. I wouldn't call him evil, but he only has his own interests at heart.' Said Isshin.

'A lot like Kisuke if you think about it.' Said Ichigo.

'Perhaps, but Kisuke has helped without asking for anything in return. I'm not trying to say I'm right and you are wrong, but Aizen and Kisuke are both manipulative, but Kisuke is usually manipulative for a good reason. Aizen… only looks out for Aizen, no one else.' Said Isshin.

'Anyway, I'm going to head out for a walk.' Said Ichigo, standing up and walking over to his window.

'Why not go through the door?' Asked Isshin.

'Don't feel like it, besides, I want to get Yuzu and Karin something special before I come back. Oh and Yamamoto sends his regards to Captain Shiba.' Said Ichigo, before dropping down to the ground.

'Heh, so that old man does know at least a little about what is going on. He definitely doesn't know about Aizen though, otherwise he would have acted years ago. Be careful, Ichigo. Between Aizen and Yamamoto… and even Kisuke, there is a lot you need to be careful of.' Muttered Isshin, before heading downstairs to join his daughters. 


	14. Fondness

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 14 – Fondness

As Ichigo walked through Karakura Town, his mind was churning over his new dilemma.

"I know I probably shouldn't trust Aizen, but he did help us out. It felt like he only did it because we were helping him though. Can I really trust him to help make me stronger?" Thought Ichigo, as he made his way through the area, passing a few stalls, as he reached the markets of Karakura Town.

Pulling out his Substitute Badge, Ichigo looked at it pensively.

"But can I really trust Soul Society? For that matter, if Aizen is against Soul Society and I can't trust either of them, who am I supposed to listen to? Can I really trust Urahara as well? Shinji and Urahara both left Soul Society and Aizen has as well, but it doesn't seem like they trust each other… just what did I get myself into?" Thought Ichigo, before looking up.

'I hate that stupid brat, acting so high and mighty just because he has some money.' Muttered a magenta haired girl, with matching eyes, before slamming into Ichigo.

'Ah! Watch where you're going!' Yelped the girl, as she landed on her bottom.

Looking down at the girl, Ichigo blinked in surprise.

'What? You're the one who bumped into me.' Said Ichigo.

'Oh yeah!' Exclaimed the girl, as she leapt to her feet and shoved her face into Ichigo's personal space.

Ichigo leaned back slightly, unsure of what to make of the girl, before seeing a blush spread across her face.

'*cough* Never mind. You dropped this.' Said the girl, picking up Ichigo's Substitute Badge and handing it to him.

Ichigo looked at the badge and grasped it for a moment, before his head snapped up to look at the girl.

'Wait, you can see this?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

The girl looked at Ichigo oddly for a minute, before looking down at the object she had picked up. Her face quickly drained of all colour and she quickly released it.

'Of course, you dropped it. I need to go now.' Said the girl, before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

Ichigo focused for a moment and caused the Spirit Ribbons around him to manifest quickly. Coming off the girl, was a magenta coloured ribbon. The girl turned slightly when Ichigo had gathered his energy and her eyes widened, at seeing a magenta ribbon, made up of her own Reiatsu, in Ichigo's hands.

'Wait!' Said Ichigo, before a green ring of energy surrounded her feet and she shot off into the air, far away from Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly focused whatever energy he could to his feet, before shooting off after the strange girl.

'Oh, my little boy is using Hirenkyaku for the first time!' Exclaimed Masaki.

 **'And using it to chase after a girl!' Added Zangetsu.**

 **'You two are so immature.' Muttered Y, only for both of them to poke their tongues out at him.**

 **'Children.' Muttered Y, before he and the two others were blocked out by Ichigo.**

Ichigo kept chasing the magenta ribbon, slowly gaining ground on the girl. Her technique was much more refined than Ichigo's, but Ichigo had much more stamina. Dropping down into an empty park with a small lake in the centre, the girl turned to face where Ichigo would soon arrive.

'What are you chasing me for?' Shouted the girl in annoyance, breathing heavily.

'I just wanted to ask you a few questions. You're the one who ran off.' Said Ichigo, as he arrived in the clearing, looking only slightly winded.

'Well why didn't you say something?' Ranted the girl.

'You ran before I could say anything.' Protested Ichigo.

The girl continued to glare at Ichigo, huffing as she tried to catch her breath, before standing up straight, completely recovered.

'Fine. Let's talk.' Acquiesced the girl, slumping down in front of the lake, keeping her gaze on Ichigo, with the water to her back.

Ichigo walked towards her, getting progressively closer, before she suddenly stuck her hand out.

'That's close enough!' Shouted the girl.

'I'm not here to fight you.' Said Ichigo.

'I don't care, don't get too close!' Repeated the girl, a small blush on her face.

Ichigo sighed, before reluctantly sitting down.

'Okay. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Ichigo, introducing himself to the girl.

'Riruka Dokugamine.' Said the girl curtly.

'Can I ask you how you can see this?' Asked Ichigo, holding up the badge.

'Well it isn't the first one of those things I've seen.' Said Riruka.

"I see… I really can't trust Soul Society then, can I?" Thought Ichigo rhetorically, before throwing the badge into the park, away from sight.

'What the hell did you do that for? That thing is important!' Exclaimed Riruka indignantly.

'Why?' Asked Ichigo curiously.

'Why? Did you just get that thing yesterday?' Asked Riruka in annoyance.

'More or less.' Said Ichigo, stopping the girl cold.

'Oh…' Muttered Riruka.

'Want to tell me why that thing is important then?' Asked Ichigo.

Riruka grumbled to herself for a minute, before sighing.

'Fine, just go and get it first.' Said Riruka.

'Will you leave if I go get it? I didn't really like needing to chase you.' Asked Ichigo.

'Just… just go get it, I won't go anywhere.' Said Riruka, as her shoulders sagged slightly.

Ichigo nodded at this and quickly retrieved the trinket. Returning back, he noticed Riruka indeed hadn't moved.

'So why is this thing so important?' Asked Ichigo, holding the badge up.

'If you know how to use it properly, it can give you the powers of a Fullbringer.' Said Riruka.

'Fullbringer. Is that what you are?' Asked Ichigo, only for Riruka to nod.

'Yeah, that's also the power I was trying to use to get away from you.' Huffed Riruka.

'So how does it work?' Asked Ichigo.

'A Fullbringer is capable of manipulating the soul that resides in objects. All objects have a soul in them.' Answered Riruka.

'Is that why you said this thing is powerful, because it can release my soul from my body?' Asked Ichigo, shocking Riruka.

'It can do that?' Asked Riruka.

'Yeah… wait, what did you think it did then?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'I thought it was just a strong conduit for Fullbringer powers! I didn't know it could split your soul from your body!' Exclaimed Riruka.

'Hmm. So how do you use Fullbringer then?' Asked Ichigo.

'Fullbring. The people who use it are Fullbringer, but the power is called Fullbring. You awaken your Fullbring powers by forming a deep attachment to an object. Strong emotions that cause your soul and the soul of the object to resonate.' Explained Riruka.

'I see, then this thing really is useless to me.' Muttered Ichigo, preparing to throw the badge away again.

'Wait! Just wait a minute!' Exclaimed Riruka, standing up as she did so.

'What, you said I need to have a deep attachment to this object and I don't care about it one bit?' Asked Ichigo in confusion.

'It doesn't just have to be of the object! It can be emotions or memories of the object too. Like if it was a good friend who gave it to you, even though you don't care about the object, because it came from your friend, then it becomes a strong emotional link!' Protested Riruka.

Ichigo hummed at this in thought.

"Well, I suppose it was Rukia who activated my Shinigami powers, so if this thing works as a memory of Rukia and all of my friends, then maybe I can use it. It was what helped me save her after all, along with all my friends in Karakura town when Uryuu released that Hollow bait. Idiot. I was also able to avenge mother and kill Grand Fisher, plus I was able to help Nel thanks to it as well." Thought Ichigo.

As Ichigo was thinking this, black Reiatsu started coming off the badge, in the shape of four tendrils, before sharpening into a cross-like shape.

'You activated your Fullbring powers so easily.' Commented Riruka in surprise, walking over to Ichigo and looking at the badge.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo noticed the energy coming off his badge. Looking up, Ichigo noticed Riruka in front of him, as she was bending down to look at this badge.

Riruka continued to look at the badge in awe, not noticing Ichigo had switched his gaze from the badge to the girl.

'So does meeting you and learning about Fullbringer and Fullbring powers count as a good emotional tie?' Asked Ichigo.

'What are you saying? You just met me, that is hardly a strong connection.' Huffed Riruka, turning her back on Ichigo.

'Maybe. That depends though.' Said Ichigo.

'Depends on what?' Asked Riruka, glancing over her shoulder.

'If I'm right about you being a nice person.' Said Ichigo.

Riruka felt her face heat up at this and quickly turned away.

'Don't say stuff like that! Trying to win me over with compliments.' Huffed Riruka.

'Sorry, I just have a good eye for people. I can tell you are someone I can trust, like my other friends.' Said Ichigo.

'You don't know that!' Shouted Riruka, turning to face Ichigo in anger.

'Why? Has someone else made you think you're not? Do you think you are a good or bad person?' Asked Ichigo.

'I kidnapped someone once with my powers! I stole toys from my sister and made her cry!' Protested Riruka.

'Did you regret it? Where you just doing it because you were spiteful, or were you just lonely?' Asked Ichigo.

'I'm not lonely! I have other Fullbringer that I can turn to. We have our own organisation, Xcution and we have strength in numbers! I'm not alone!' Screamed Riruka.

'Then, if you have such good friends, why are you alone now? Why are you talking to me? More importantly, why are you crying if you have such good friends?' Asked Ichigo.

'I'm not crying!' Shouted Riruka, only for Ichigo to stand up and tower over her.

Ichigo sighed to himself, before pulling the distraught girl into a hug, causing her to stiffen.

'Honestly, you're just like Yuzu, getting too emotional over every little thing. It's okay to cry you know.' Muttered Ichigo.

'I'm not crying.' Protested Riruka, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Ichigo's back.

'Is this what you normally do? Go around finding emotionally unstable girls and try to win them over with sympathy?' Sniffled Riruka.

'Is this what you normally do? Yell at someone when you bump into them and later on reveal a bunch of secrets and then break down in front of them because you are too stubborn to be truthful to yourself?' Retorted Ichigo.

Riruka didn't respond to this.

Ichigo held Riruka for a few minutes, until she calmed down and pulled herself away from him.

'There is another thing I never told you. Fullbringer are capable of sharing their powers with each other, but are also capable of taking away the powers of others.' Revealed Riruka.

'So, does that mean I can share my powers with you and other people who are Fullbringer?' Asked Ichigo.

'Yeah, but why is that the first thing you think about? What about taking away the powers of others?' Asked Riruka.

'I have my own powers; I don't need to take away anyone else's.' Said Ichigo.

'Idiot. It doesn't matter how strong you are; what matters is how many of you there are. Survival of the fittest isn't about being the strongest, it is about being a part of the majority. That is the only way to survive in this world.' Said Riruka chidingly.

'What if I have power and friends? What if I'm not alone, but I'm also strong enough to hold my own?' Asked Ichigo.

'That's impossible.' Protested Riruka.

Ichigo stared at Riruka for a moment.

'What?' Asked Riruka, seeing Ichigo stare at her, before feeling a powerful energy well up inside of her.

'How's that? Did it work?' Asked Ichigo.

'D-did you just transfer some of your power to me?' Asked Riruka in shock.

'So it worked then. Lucky. I was just experimenting, but turns out it isn't hard to transfer powers at all.' Said Ichigo.

'Why… why did you do that? I'm basically a complete stranger to you. A Fullbringer's power is linked to their soul, so sharing powers is like sharing part of your soul with someone… so why would you do that?' Asked Riruka quietly.

'Because it feels to me that the thing you need more than power, is friends.' Answered Ichigo.

Riruka looked at Ichigo in surprise at this.

'Why would you want to be friends with someone like me? I'm not a good person.' Mumbled Riruka.

'Go into town and ask around about Ichigo Kurosaki and you'll hear a lot of people don't think I'm a good person either. What they think doesn't matter though. My friends know who I am and that's all that matters. You're not a bad person, Riruka, no matter how much you think otherwise.' Said Ichigo.

Riruka didn't know how to respond to this and merely settled for staring at Ichigo.

'Finally, I found you! You'll pay for what she did!' Exclaimed a slim, dirty blond haired man, who had emerged from a Garganta and swung a strange looking rapier, with a chakram, embedded into the blade, right at Ichigo.

'I forbid you!' Exclaimed Riruka, standing in front of Ichigo and staring down his attacker, right hand outstretched towards him.

'Out of the way woman!' Shouted the man, only for a red cross to come out of her right hand.

When the cross made contact with the man, he suddenly froze in mid-air.

'How did I do that?' Questioned Riruka, looking at her hand in surprise.

'So there you are, Tesra. Aizen will not be happy with you.' Said a dark skinned man, who had also just emerged from a Garganta.

'T-Tousen.' Said Tesra, struggling to get the words out.

'You'll be coming with me now. Forgive this disturbance, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Said Tousen, before grabbing Tesra and preparing to leave.

'Wait! I'm ready to see Aizen.' Said Ichigo.

'Very well then, you may come with us. Who is this person beside you though?' Asked Tousen, turning towards Riruka.

Riruka felt very small under the man's gaze, even though he was blind and it was only thanks to Ichigo stepping in front of her, that she was able to relax.

'A friend of mine, leave her alone.' Said Ichigo, a hint of warning in his tone.

'Very well then, shall we go?' Asked Tousen.

Riruka and Ichigo shared one last look, before Ichigo turned back to face Tousen.

'Lead the way.' Said Ichigo.

Tousen opened another Garganta and he, along with Tesra and Ichigo, disappeared into it, before it closed behind them.

As the gateway closed, Riruka slumped to her knees.

'What did I get myself into?' Asked Riruka shaken by the presence of Tousen.

"Although, maybe it would be nice to have a real friend." Thought Riruka, recalling how Ichigo had stood up for her.

 _-line break-_

Stepping out of the Garganta, Ichigo found himself back in Hueco Mundo, but it looked decidedly less sandy than it had before.

'Where the hell did this thing come from?' Asked Ichigo, pointing to the large, domed building, in front of the trio.

'Please save your questions for once we are inside.' Said Tousen, before walking towards the structure, Tesra in tow, expecting Ichigo to follow.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, giving one last thought on his course of action, before steeling his resolve and following after the blind man. Ichigo was lead through the halls of the building, idly noting the very high ceilings. Ichigo was eventually brought out of his musings, when Tousen stopped outside a pair of double doors.

'A word of advice, don't antagonise anyone in there. Most of them can kill you easily as you are now.' Warned Tousen, before opening the door.

Ichigo bristled at that statement, feeling Zangetsu swell up with anger as well.

 **'If they try anything, destroy them.'** **Snarled Zangetsu.**

Ichigo silently agreed with his more instinctual half, but decided he wouldn't start anything. Of course, if someone else started things, he would of course finish them. Entering the room, Ichigo noticed many people of various colours, shapes and sizes. The diversity actually surprised Ichigo somewhat, expecting all of them to appear as the previous Hollows he had encountered. His gaze quickly shifted to the head of the table though, as seated there, was the man he had come to see, flanked by his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, none other, than Sosuke Aizen.

'Welcome, Ichigo. I'm glad you could join us so quickly. Before that though, Tesra, you will be punished for your actions at a later date. If not for Tousen's timely retrieval, you could have very well have alerted the… no, as it stands, you will no doubt have alerted the Shinigami in Karakura Town of the existence of Arrancar, especially with that man being there. You may leave now, but I do strongly warn you, against taking such actions like that again.' Said Aizen.

Tesra gave a small nod at this and turned to leave. As he walked past Ichigo, his gaze turned to him and he walked closer towards the hybrid.

'Soon.' Muttered Tesra, before leaving the room, the door closing behind him.

'Now, as I was saying, welcome Ichigo, it is a pleasure to have you here. Quite a few of the occupants in this room have been quite eager to meet with you again, myself included.' Said Aizen.

Surveying the room once again, Ichigo noticed Nel beaming at him and gave a small wave, to the green haired Arrancar. Next to her, Ulquiorra was gazing at Ichigo intently. There were a few others who looked at him with bloodthirsty gazes, but no one in particular stood out to him. While all formidable, they only seemed to be surveying him as an object of interest and not a threat, which honestly suited Ichigo just fine. Ichigo didn't come here for a fight after all.

'Have you finished… your enhancer?' Asked Ichigo, getting down to business.

'Of course. Am I to believe you are willing to receive your enhancement now?' Asked Aizen calmly, brown eyes peering into Ichigo's own.

Ichigo gave a curt nod.

'Then by all means.' Said Aizen, as he stood from his chair and made his way towards Ichigo, standing in front of him.

Reaching into his robe, Aizen pulled out a small, blueish-purple orb.

'Given that you are already both Shinigami and Hollow, there is a slim chance that this object may not assist you terribly, but it should provide a noticeable benefit to your abilities.' Explained Aizen.

'Just do it already.' Huffed Ichigo, never being one to care for fanfare that much.

Ignoring the rising animosity from some of the people behind him, Aizen smiled.

'But of course.' Said Aizen coolly, before the orb started to glow and float into the air.

Ichigo felt the energy from the orb approach him and felt something foreign invade his system. At first, Ichigo felt his skin start to tingle. The feeling started to intensify slowly, before inching its way towards pain. Suddenly, it felt as though Ichigo's skin was on fire, causing him to roar in agony.

'What's happening?' Asked Nel in distress.

Aizen for his part merely stood there, gazing into the light, which was engulfing the hunched over form, of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Can you truly stand on my level, Ichigo, or are you only an experiment?" Thought Aizen calmly, waiting for his many labours to bear fruit.

Ichigo roared again in agony, before his form was engulfed in blue Reiatsu. Ichigo felt as though his soul was being torn to shreds and reformed, over and over again. He started to fear for his sanity and wondered just what was happening to him. A bone white mask, with two forward facing horns, made out of Ichigo's Reiatsu, formed above him. The mask swelled in size, easily reaching a metre in diameter, before the mouth opened and blue Reishi started to pour out of it. The blue Reishi turned on the mask and tore it to shreds, followed by the mask slowly reforming, taking up the particles of blue energy which had just destroyed it, before incorporating it into its being. The mask then shattered completely, with the particles moving to a point beside Ichigo, before starting to reform again.

Ichigo's screams had ceased.

As the mask broke apart the second time, Ichigo felt a sense of peace, as though he had become whole in some manner. Despite this though, he didn't feel that much stronger. If anything, the gain in power he experienced, was equivalent to the increase between a Captain's Shikai and Bankai, significant, but not overwhelming. As his Reiatsu output stabilised, Ichigo snuffed out the waves of energy coming off him in an instant, surprising himself at how easily his Reiatsu had responded to his will.

"Interesting. He did gain some power, but it seems the Hougyoku decided control was what Ichigo desired most. How very interesting." Thought Aizen, before turning his gaze to the mass of energy that had come from Ichigo, but had yet to disperse.

Ichigo also looked over at the mass of energy beside him and saw it was not responsive to him at all. Instead, Ichigo saw it taking on a life of its own, reforming and condensing multiple times over. After a few minutes, the energy had condensed into the shape of a person. Suddenly, all at once, the energy solidified and a form was revealed in detail. A figure, wearing a white robe, stood beside Ichigo. Wavy brown hair and brown eyes filled Ichigo's vision, as the figure turned to face him. Ichigo felt as though his heart had stopped, then started beating at twice the normal speed.

'M-mum…' Gasped Ichigo.

The figure's features softened as it smiled.

'Ichigo.' Said the figure, who was undeniably: Masaki Kurosaki.


	15. Restart

**Okay, we will now finally kick off the mess that will be me jamming three arcs and a movie into one. I've been going back and rewatching the arcs in question and rewatched the movie as well, so I can get this as correct as possible. However, as you might have guessed, I won't be following canon. I will be using the arcs and movies and changing them to my liking, in order to create what I hope will be an enjoyable arc, but could also become a great big heaping mess… wish me luck.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Bleach anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou talking'**

" **Hollow, Inner Hollow or Zanpakutou thinking"**

*expression*

 _Flashback_

Chapter 15 – Restart

Sosuke Aizen was no doubt an intelligent man. He was skilled in all forms of Shinigami combat. He was well versed in the finer aspects of deception and evasion. He also had intimate knowledge of his own unique abilities, afforded to him by his Zanpakutou. However, even he couldn't understand what had just happened. Souls were just that: souls. Once a soul had been consumed, it would break down into energy. This energy could no longer reform back into the original soul. For this reason, seeing Masaki Kurosaki, a woman who had just accomplished the impossible and reformed from energy, was truly fascinating.

'Interesting. Very interesting. I never thought the Hougyoku would be capable of such a feat.' Commented Aizen, even as Ichigo stared at his mother in shock.

'What is so interesting?' Asked a man with pink hair.

'Well, it seems the Hougyoku is capable of reforming matter into consciousness.' Explained Aizen, causing the man who had asked the question, to gasp in shock.

The pink haired man was not the only one that was surprised, no, Gin Ichimaru, a man who never revealed his emotions to anyone, was currently doing just that, as he stared at the scene with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Aizen… what is that thing you now hold… capable of something like this. Ridiculous." Thought Ichimaru in shock, before schooling his features again.

'Come on, Ichigo, give your mother a hug.' Said the newly formed Masaki Kurosaki, holding her arms out towards her son.

Ichigo's fingers trembled, as he slowly raised his arms. Hesitantly taking a step closer, Ichigo allowed his eyes to examine the being in front of him. It looked like his mother and sounded like his mother, but Ichigo couldn't be sure, not yet. For her part, the being in the form of Masaki Kurosaki didn't move, waiting for Ichigo to reach her. Tentative steps brought the orange haired teen closer and closer to her. The teen hesitated, stopping just outside arm's reach, before taking one last step, as the brown haired figure took a step of her own to meet him. Ichigo delicately wrapped his arms around the being in front of him, as if it was made of the most fragile piece of glass in the world, where only a single touch would shatter it. The figure, matched Ichigo, carefully wrapping their arms around the teen's torso, just under his own arms, due to her shorter height. As the embrace was complete, the two stood there in silence.

Most of the surrounding Arrancar watched on in idle curiosity, not really caring about what had just happened, but watching nonetheless. Ulquiorra held a more confused gaze, wondering why the boy who had piqued his interest was acting so… oddly. Nel was watching in childlike curiosity, quite interested in what had just happened, but not having an idea all the same. The three Shinigami watched the two embracing with calculative gazes, each for different reasons. For Tousen, it was of his old friend and the wonder of if the Hougyoku would be able to bring her back to life. For Ichimaru, it was of what it meant that the Hougyoku had recreated a person's soul. For Aizen, it was what the Hougyoku could truly do and if it could do the opposite of what they all just witnessed.

The three were brought out of their thoughts, as Ichigo finally spoke.

'It really is you.' Whispered Ichigo.

'It is.' Said Masaki softly, rubbing Ichigo's back soothingly.

'What does this mean though… are you… alive?' Asked Ichigo tentatively.

'I think so.' Said Masaki, causing Ichigo to grip her tighter.

'I missed you.' Said Ichigo.

'I know. I missed you too, but I'm back now and that is all that matters.' Said Masaki, tightening her grip slightly.

'Not that this isn't truly touching, but I must ask, exactly what happened when the Hougyoku affected you?' Asked Aizen.

The two didn't answer immediately, continuing to enjoy their embrace. Aizen for his part, waited patiently, allowing the two to slowly separate from each other.

'That thing… the Hougyoku, do you even understand what it is?' Asked Ichigo, after he let go of his mother.

'It is a device capable of breaking down the barrier between Shinigami and Hollows, no?' Asked Aizen in return.

Ichigo looked at Aizen for a moment and saw something which made him laugh.

'Of course, if that is what you desire.' Said Ichigo, leaving the statement hanging in the air.

'So you do understand the Hougyoku. That makes me curious though, why did you not seek more power?' Asked Aizen, hiding his burning curiosity.

'I don't want more power. I never wanted power for the sake of having power, I only wanted it to protect those I care about.' Said Ichigo.

'That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard.' Commented a blue haired Arrancar.

'Foolish indeed, power is everything. You are such a child.' Scoffed the Arrancar, who looked like an old man.

'I think that makes perfect sense, you guys are so dull.' Added the brown haired Arrancar, who looked to be on the verge of falling asleep.

The Arrancar quieted down after that, allowing Ichigo to speak again.

'I already have enough power to deal with you two if I wanted to anyway.' Said Ichigo, causing the two to growl.

'Ichigo! I taught you better than that, now apologise.' Ordered Masaki, thwacking Ichigo over his head, much to his shock.

'Wha- mum?' Spluttered Ichigo in shock.

'I don't care how strong you get, manners are important.' Lectured Masaki.

'Haha, neutered by a powerless woman, what a joke?' Laughed the blue haired Arrancar, only for a burning pain to lance across his cheek which was uncovered.

'Woman I may be, powerless I am not.' Said Masaki, letting the Reishi she had gathered dissipate.

'Not so funny now.' Mocked Ichigo, only for Masaki to clear her throat loudly.

'Sorry.' Mumbled Ichigo, getting a grunt from the elderly Arrancar, while the blue haired one continued to glare at the two Kurosaki's.

'Anyway, we will be going now. Say your goodbyes, Ichigo.' Said Masaki.

'Yeah, see you later. I'm sure it won't be long.' Said Ichigo, getting a smirk from Aizen.

'Perhaps, but you should enjoy yourself while you can.' Said Aizen, getting Ichigo to raise his guard.

'Why?' Asked Ichigo defensively.

'There are things that will be set into motion soon, Ichigo. Unfortunately for you, your positon is quite precarious and each side has their own interest in you. You would do well to be careful.' Said Aizen, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

'In any case, I wonder how you will return to the human world now.' Said Aizen.

'Oh, I can take him Lord Aizen?' Offered Nel, raising her hand in the air.

'By all means.' Said Aizen, getting Nel to beam.

'Actually, I can handle that. Sorry Nel.' Said Ichigo, as a Garganta opened up behind him, causing Aizen to look at him with a raised eyebrow and Nel to pout.

'How exactly did you manage to open a Garganta in your human body, if you don't mind me asking?' Asked Aizen.

'I didn't want power, I wanted the ability to protect others, I'm sure a smart guy like you can figure it out. Oh and Aizen, I'll be back, as you still need to explain why you slated Rukia for execution. Don't think I forgot about that. Come on mum, goat chin will freak when he sees you.' Said Ichigo, sparing one last glance for the traitorous Shinigami.

'I'm right behind you.' Said Masaki, prompting Ichigo to leap through the spatial tear.

'I'm watching you...' Started Masaki, narrowing her gaze on Nel, before swivelling her gaze to Aizen.

'…And you as well.' Finished Masaki, before going after her son.

'How interesting, things are picking up it seems.' Said Aizen, before turning to his Espada.

'Now though, let us have tea.' Said Aizen, before walking back to his seat.

 _-line break-_

Ichigo emerged from the Garganta in the middle of his bedroom, causing him to smile.

'Ichigo, you're back!' Exclaimed Kon, walking over to Ichigo, his plush feet squeaking against the ground.

'Yeah and not alone either.' Said Ichigo, confusing Kon, only for a woman he had never seen before, to appear out of the Garganta, just before it sealed itself.

Kon stared at the woman with a scrutinising glance. She appeared to be in her mid-teens and was quite beautiful. Looking up, Kon saw two somethings that caused him to smile and leap at the woman.

'Sister!' Cheered Kon, only for Ichigo to slap him to the ground and stamp his foot on his back.

'Oh no you don't! Don't even think about trying that with my mum of all people!' Ranted Ichigo, causing Kon to freeze.

'Your mother? She looks sixteen, how is that your mother?' Exclaimed Kon, escaping Ichigo's foot and pressing his head to Ichigo's.

'It's a long story and I don't have to explain it to you anyway!' Growled Ichigo.

'I didn't know you still played with stuffed toys, Ichigo.' Commented Masaki, hiding her smile behind her hand.

'Eh? This isn't a toy, it is a mod soul, I called him Kon.' Said Ichigo, grabbing the plush lion and holding it out to his mum.

'Well, nice to meet you, Kon. Ichigo, should we make our way downstairs now.' Said Masaki.

'Aha, I knew I heard a girl's voice in here. I've got you now Ichi…go…' Laughed Isshin boisterously, kicking the door down with a fly kick and preparing to engage in a bit of rough-housing with his son, only to freeze, at seeing the girl in the room with his son, was his dead wife as she appeared when he first met her.

Isshin's kick fell flat and dropped to the ground awkwardly, before quickly leaping to his feet.

'What is this?' Exclaimed Isshin in shock, pointing at his previously dead wife.

'Hello Isshin, it has been a while, hasn't it?' Greeted Masaki.

Isshin blinked in shock for a few seconds, before grabbing Ichigo by his shirt and shaking him like a rag doll.

'What the hell did you do, you idiot son of mine?' Shouted Isshin, gaining the attention of two other people.

'What is all the yelling about you old… man…' Muttered Karin in annoyance, before spotting what Isshin had moments ago.

'You've grown up so much, Karin.' Said Masaki, squatting down slightly to look Karin in the eye.

'Y-Y-Yuzu, come up here!' Shouted Karin shakily, her form trembling in uncertainty.

'Karin, I'm making dinner, what is it?' Asked Yuzu, drying a ladle as she reached her twin, only to drop it in shock.

'So you've been taking over the cooking have you, Yuzu? Well, don't worry, I'm here to help now.' Said Masaki.

'Get off me old man! Let me explain!' Shouted Ichigo, grabbing the attention of his two siblings.

'B-big brother, who is that?' Asked Yuzu, with Karin nodding in agreement.

'Well, to make a long story short, it's our mother, only as a teenager.' Said Ichigo.

'Yep and I'm sure that creepy lolicon is thrilled about that, aren't you Isshin?' Teased Masaki, as she stood back up to her full height, getting her husband to splutter in shock.

'Lolicon?' Exclaimed Isshin indignantly.

'Did you forget that you are hundreds of years old?' Pressed Masaki in amusement.

'What do you mean?' Asked Karin, having regained her composure somewhat.

'So you never told them… even when Ichigo got mixed up into all of this… *sigh* well, I suppose you managed at least. In any case, let's all go downstairs and have a nice long chat together, like a family.' Proposed Masaki.

'Yeah, let's do that.' Said Ichigo in agreement.

Masaki walked over to Karin and Yuzu and dropped down to their level again.

'Don't worry, I'll explain everything.' Said Masaki, giving the two a gentle smile.

Karin and Yuzu stood there for a moment, before both started to tear up and leapt into the woman's arms. Masaki picked them up with ease and decided to make her way downstairs with the two.

'We'll be waiting.' Said Masaki, before leaving the Kurosaki men alone.

'Ichigo, what the hell happened?' Asked Isshin seriously.

'Long or short story?' Asked Ichigo.

'Short now, long downstairs.' Answered Isshin quickly.

'Aizen and the Hougyoku.' Said Ichigo, causing Isshin's eyes to narrow.

'I see. Well, let's get to the bottom of this then.' Said Isshin, walking out of the room as well.

'Come on Kon, you can come and hear all of this too.' Said Ichigo, picking up the stuffed plushie.

 _-line break-_

'Does anyone know why we were summoned here?' Asked Ukitake.

'It seems none of us know what is going on right now.' Commented Kyouraku.

At that moment, a mist started to roll in atop the site, which was formerly known as Soukyoku Hill. The collected Shinigami, consisting largely of Captains and Lieutenants, raised their guards at this. As the mist started to clear, the sight of an elderly man, with silver-grey hair and a short black moustache was revealed. The man was walking towards the group and many of them relaxed slightly at the familiar face.

'Lieutenant Sasakibe, what have we been summoned for?' Asked Ukitake, only for the man to collapse.

Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu quickly rushed to the downed man's side.

'You have been summoned, by me.' Spoke a voice, which none of them could locate the source of.

'Show yourself!' Demanded Captain Hitsugaya, to which the voice let out a small laugh.

'As you wish.' Acquiesced the voice, before a tall, thin man, with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair appeared.

His turquoise-coloured eyes stared at the group, reflecting contempt at the gathered Shinigami.

'Who are you?' Asked Shunsui, angling his straw hat upwards slightly.

'I am Muramasa and this is the end of your tyranny over Zanpakutou Spirits.' Declared Muramasa.

 _-line break-_

'So, let me see if I understood this right. You are the soul of our mother, brought back to life by some weird jewel, which has the power to grant desires and both you and the old man have the ability to not only see souls and other things, but to fight them as well. Not only that, but all of us here have the same potential and there is a chance that we might get powers as well, like Ichigo, who has apparently fused his soul, with the soul of the thing that nearly killed you and forced you to settle for goat chin. Then, to top it all off, there is apparently some war brewing between a bunch of these different souls and we are somehow involved in it. Is that about right, or did I miss something?' Asked Karin.

'No, that is most of it Karin. Like I said, there are a few more things going on as well, but, well, they seem to have stopped for now.' Said Masaki.

'Does this mean you are back now?' Asked Yuzu tentatively, not wanting to ask the question in case the answer was a negative.

'As far as I can tell, yes.' Said Masaki.

'So what now?' Asked Karin.

'Well, that is a question now isn't it, especially since I technically was dead for a while… hmm, well, we'll figure something out, I'm sure. In the meantime, why don't the two of you tell me a bit more about yourselves? Since I've been inside Ichigo's mind for the past few days, I've already managed to glean quite a bit from him and his spirits. Which reminds me, Ichigo, we will talk about all of these new friends you've made, especially the friendlier ones.' Warned Masaki, causing Ichigo to sweat.

 **'On the bright side, you've at least got your mind back.' Interjected Zangetsu.**

Ichigo was saved from responding from two large bursts of spiritual pressure, one seemed to be coming near a bus station to the south, while the other occurred somewhere along the lake.

'Kon, take over!' Said Ichigo, grabbing the startled toy, pulling out it's very soul and throwing it into his mouth, causing his own soul to pop out of his body.

'And there he goes.' Said Yuzu, watching as Ichigo ran out of the house.

'Wait, you can see him too, Yuzu?' Asked Karin in surprise.

'Hmm, yes, why?' Asked Yuzu in confusion.

'Since when could you see souls as well?' Asked Karin, causing Yuzu to tilt her head to the side slightly.

'It isn't a soul, it is big brother.' Said Yuzu, causing Karin to sweat drop.

'R-right.' Said Karin, while the parents of the three children shared a look.

'Karin, how long have you been able to see spirits for now?' Asked Masaki.

'A few weeks.' Said Karin, causing Isshin to frown.

'This could be bad then. With all five of us here together, spiritually aware and practically brimming with spiritual energy, we are more or less a massive target.' Said Masaki, causing Isshin to stand up.

'I'll go see Kisuke, he owes me at least one favour now.' Said Isshin, before following his son's example and separating his soul from his body, causing his body to slump to the floor.

'Kon, could you please help me move Isshin to the couch?' Asked Masaki, getting a nod, from the soul currently inhabiting Ichigo's body.

'In the meantime though, why don't you two tell me a little bit more about what I've missed. How has Isshin been?' Asked Masaki.

'A pain.' Commented Karin, getting her twin to pout.

'Karin, that's not very nice. Dad has been trying his best.' Defended Yuzu.

'That's why he still has that poster of mum up there.' Said Karin, pointing to the large picture.

'Hmm, well, I suppose we can take it down now since I am back. Honestly, your father was always weird that way. You should have seen him when I first met him.' Thought Masaki in amusement, before giving a small giggle.

'Although, I suppose I was quite strange myself.' Added Masaki, before feeling his son's Reiatsu begin to rise.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Thought Masaki, a frown of worry temporarily gracing her face.

 _-line break-_

'What the hell are these things?' Asked Ichigo, as he pushed away a weird, ghost-like spirit, with a pale red tuft on its head. The spirit, aside from the red tuft, was completely white and it wasn't alone. There were dozens of the spirits floating around, seemingly aimless, before the red tufts on their heads darkened and they converged on Ichigo's position.

'What the hell?' Exclaimed Ichigo, as the souls dogpiled him.

 **'Ichigo, do you hear it?' Asked Y.**

"Hear what?" Asked Ichigo, as he pushed back against the souls.

 **'Tch, just ignore it old man. We can deal with it later.' Said Zangetsu, getting a nod from his partner in Ichigo's mind, after a bit of thought.**

 **'Indeed.' Said Y, before the two refocused on the situation.**

 **'Oi, just blast those things away already, we have more important things to deal with!' Shouted Zangetsu.**

"What are these things?" Asked Ichigo.

 **'Who cares? They are trying to kill you if you didn't notice.' Growled Zangetsu.**

'Fine then, **Getsuga Tenshou**!' Roared Ichigo, cleaving through dozens of the white souls, before spinning, sending out a circular blade of energy, allowing him to destroy hundreds.

'Whoa… that was insane.' Commented Ichigo, at the increase in power his attack had received.

Regaining his focus quickly, Ichigo thought he saw a hint of green among the swarm of white and quickly focused on it, seeing what appeared to be a white haired man, with a scar on his face, before a new voice gained his attention.

' **Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru**.' Said the voice, which appeared to belong to a female Shinigami, who was floating in the air atop a typhoon, with numerous brown leaves trapped within and spreading outwards.

The Shinigami then raised her newly transformed Shikai, taking the form of a Khakkhara with a pointed tip and launched a cyclone out from the tip, which she directed to wipe out the white masses below her. In a matter of seconds, the mass of white had been cut in half and the spirits decided to retreat, seeing they were outmatched.

'Oh no you don't, **Getsuga Tenshou**.' Said Ichigo, launching a sickle of blue energy out at the fleeing souls, wiping them out.

Once the area was clear, Ichigo looked up and noticed the girl preparing to leave the scene, only for Ichigo to quickly Shunpo up to her.

'Who are you?' Asked Ichigo, scrutinising the purple haired girl.

'Isn't it rude to ask for someone else's name before giving you own?' Asked the girl, with a bored look at the hybrid.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you.' Said Ichigo, causing the girl to beam, her amber eyes glistening in amusement.

'Wow, you're surprisingly obedient.' Said the girl, before giving a small bow.

'Senna, nice to meet you.' Added the girl.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, he felt a familiar spiritual pressure drop to dangerously low levels.

'Rukia! Tch, hey, come with me.' Said Ichigo, grabbing the startled girls arm.

'Wait, my Gigai!' Protested the girl.

'We can come back for it, now let's go!' Said Ichigo, before the two disappeared, in a burst of high speed movement.

 _-line break-_

A somewhat injured Rukia dropped out of the sky, emerging from the World Penetration Gate, otherwise known as the Senkaimon, quickly rushing towards the ground. Landing on the slightly damp grass, Rukia gave a tiny groan, as she started to rouse herself. With a bit of effort, the girl managed to get herself to her knees, only for another Senkaimon to open up behind her. A mist started to cover the ground, causing Rukia to hasten her attempt to rise, in which she was successful. Turning around, Rukia looked at her pursuer, a pale skinned woman, with lavender hair and icy blue eyes. As the woman stepped onto the grass, it froze instantly, turning into little shards of ice, which quickly spread outwards in a circle around the woman. Rukia raised her sword in preparation to defend against an attack, only for a wave of ice to rush at her. The petite Shinigami quickly dodged to the side, but her leg was still clipped by the attack, causing her to drop to the floor in a heap.

'How unseemly.' Commented the taller woman, as Rukia crawled away, trying to reach the sloped hill, to regain a vertical base.

The pale woman prepared to attack again, cupping her right hand and bringing it to her mouth, only for a new spirit to appear in front of her target, causing her to pause.

'You.' Said the woman, a tinge of bitterness in her tone.

'Rukia, are you okay?' Asked Ichigo.

'Do I look okay you fool?' Growled Rukia.

'Senna, look after her for me, this won't be long.' Said Ichigo, before disappearing, confusing Rukia.

'Hi, I'm Senna, nice to meet you.' Said the girl, before picking up the smaller girl and moving away from the scene.

'So you came. Of course you did.' Said the woman, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

'Who are you and how do you know me?' Asked Ichigo, getting the woman's eyes to tighten.

'Really, even after how you used me, you don't know who I am?' Demanded the woman, bristling with anger.

"Zangetsu?" Thought Ichigo questioningly, seeking an answer from his inner voice.

 **'Give a bit of thought, even you can figure it out if you try.' Said Zangetsu disinterestedly.**

Ichigo focused on the woman in front of him, as she carried out the attack she had been preparing and blew a gust of icy wind through her hand at Ichigo. Ichigo leapt into the air, before disappearing in a flash and reaching the woman in an instant, an overhead slash bearing down on her. The woman raised her blade and it clashed against Ichigo's, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen slightly.

'You're Rukia's Zanpakutou! Why are you attacking her?' Asked Ichigo in anger.

'Of course someone like you wouldn't understand. A mindless brute who keeps his own spirits shackled to himself to cover his true weakness. You are nothing without your Zanpakutou, even needing to use my own power, without my permission I might add.' Said the manifestation of Sode no Shirayuki, before pushing Ichigo away.

'I don't use my Zanpakutou spirits to hide my weakness. I know I am nothing without them. However, we work together. Rukia hasn't done anything to deserve for you to turn on her like this.' Said Ichigo.

'Oh, so just giving my powers to some lowly human is okay? She can't do anything without me and constantly acts as though she is the powerful one, when it is I who is powerful.' Said Sode no Shirayuki.

'If you think you are so powerful, then take this, **Getsuga Tenshou**.' Said Ichigo, launching yet another blast of blue energy, directly towards the spirit.

The spirit raised her hand to her mouth once again, before blowing another wave of icy wind at Ichigo, meeting his attack head on.

As the two attacks collided, an explosion of cold air was released, sending a small chill down Ichigo's spine. Once the two attacks had dissipated, Ichigo had noticed the woman was not where she was previously. A quick look around and Ichigo noticed the woman was leaving through a new Senkaimon. The two locked eyes, each sensing this fight wasn't over, before the door closed and the gate disappeared.

'So, Ichigo, what do we do with her?' Asked Senna, getting Ichigo to look back at Rukia.

The petite Shinigami was now unconscious, but her Reiatsu seemed stable.

'Let's just take her to Urahara… man, what a day.' Grumbled Ichigo, as he took the dark haired Shinigami in his hands, before he and his new acquaintance left the scene.


End file.
